


good to you

by originalhybridlover



Series: Good to You [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 96,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witches find about Caroline and use her in their plot to control Klaus into helping them take the Quarter back from Marcel. BTW, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never posted anything before so if it's not any good I apologize in advance.

Caroline resented how her life was going as of late, she was supposed to be in college with Bonnie and Elena, happily in a relationship with Tyler and being Stefan's sober sponsor, not being practically held hostage in New Orleans because some freaking witches got it in their heads that she was their best shot at controlling Klaus and let's not forget their other bargaining chip, the were-slut who was apparently pregnant with Klaus's unborn child. Klaus who hadn't even bothered to tell her he slept with Hayley before she for her lack in judgement slept with him herself, giving into her darkest desires.

Something she now regrets maybe if she hasn't gotten so involved with him, maybe if he wasn't in love with her the witches wouldn't have gotten it in their heads that she was the key to keeping him in line and getting what they want.

She would be staying with him in the French Quarter with his siblings and Hayley for her protection. She should be in college studying journalism or biology, rooming with Elena and Bonnie, going to see her mom on the weekends. Planning a future for herself that didn't involve him.

But instead she was being kept on a plantation in New Orleans for her safety. If she was told one more time what she could and could not do she couldn't be held liable for her actions. She was sick and tired of being told what to do.

She just wanted to return home to her small town with her friends and mother who she missed dearly. Of course the witches weren't hearing that, and Klaus wasn't willing to risk her life.

To say her life sucked right now was an understatement.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline confronted Klaus about his feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut so if you don't like it you might want to skip it.

Caroline signed in irritation throwing back a shot of tequila. Helping Klaus had left her feeling on edge. She didn't understand why she was the one he called for help, why her friendship mattered, there were other girls he could be obsessing over more pretty and more willingly, so why didn't he?

She only had a few drinks she knew she wasn't drunk but she was going to blame the liqour on what she decided to do next. She wanted to know why he pursued her, why couldn't he just be in infatuated with someone else and stop making her life so damn complicated than it already was.

When she arrived at the Mikaelson estate she didn't bother knocking instead strolling right in. "Klaus?" She called and walked into the parlor room.

Klaus turned from the fireplace to face her. "Caroline?" He said surprised. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you again so soon."

"I need to talk to you." Caroline said walking further into the room."What is it?" Klaus asked, stepping toward her. "Is something wrong? Is that why you're here?"

"No, this is about you and me." She said and at his smirk she rolled her eyes. "Don't get excited."

Klaus chuckled and gestured for her to go on.

"Why?" Caroline asked. "Why are you so persistent toward me? Why is my friendship so important?"

"Because I'm not the girl that gets sought out, okay?!" Caroline exclaimed. "So stop it!"

"Just because the men of this forsaken town can't see what's in front of them, doesn't mean I can't."

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned. "Well, then don't!"

"Why wouldn't I feel that way about you?" Klaus responded, ignoring her words. "You're brave, beautiful, strong, full of light, fiercely loyal-"

"Enough!" Caroline exclaimed. "I didn't come here for you to list all the things you like about me."

"Then why did you come here?" Klaus asked, stepping forward.

"To get you to stop, this thing you have with me, it's ruining my life." Caroline exclaimed.

"Now your just being melodramatic." Klaus responded.

"I am not ever since you got your infatuation, obsession whatever you want to call it with me, it's gone to hell!" Caroline defended. "Because of you Tyler's gone." She yelled.

"Well, maybe," he began stepping forward until he was towering over her. "He shouldn't have made threats to shove the cure down my throat."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have killed his mother." Caroline snapped back, not backing down.

"He shouldn't have turned my hybrids against me!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't have made hybrids to begin with!" She yelled back.

They both were panting angrily, Caroline couldn't believe what she was feeling, she was angry yes but she was also feeling lust as she stared back at his angry, she knew it was wrong on so many levels but there was something about fighting with him that turned her on, challenging him was like dancing on the devil's edge teetering on falling. It annoyed and turned Klaus on when she stood up to him, fearless of the consequences when it was so easy for him to end her if he wanted to, at the moment he was more turned on then he was annoyed and he wanted nothing more than to yank her to him and take her but he had a feeling if he did she would push him away.

Klaus was prepared to force the urge down that was until he saw her eyes drop to his mouth before jerking back up and suddenly he didn't care if he risked her shoving him away, if a kiss was all he got it would be enough. For now.

Caroline realized that she was in dangerous territory of doing something she would regret and she needed to leave before that happened she was just about to turn to leave when his hand reached out pulling her to him and his mouth crashed over hers.

It took her a moment to get over the shock of his lips pressing bruising to hers before she reacted, shoving him away on instinct.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her hand going to her mouth as he stood in front of her staring at her with lust. And she had never felt so wanted, she reached forward yanking him to her, crashing her mouth to his and he reacted instantly, yanking her body roughly against his own, his hands delving into her hair, as his mouth slanted over hers.

She arched her body against him her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, opening her mouth beneath his, and not a second later his tongue was invading her mouth, exploring the caverns of her mouth, and when his tongue tangled with hey own, she moaned into his mouth.

Caroline felt like her entire body was igniting, the desire and lust coursing through her like a raging fire, her hands bunched at his shirt, tugging at the hem, they broke apart long enough for her to remove the shirt and their mouths were slanting again his hand tangled in her hair as her hands pressed against his torso running then up to his chest and then slamming into the wall, pressing her body to his, kissing him urgently.

Klaus groaned at the feel of her hands leaving a trail of fire against his skin, and turned slamming her into the wall, pulling his mouth from hers, his hands going to the fabric of her shirt and ripping it off of her. Caroline gasped and then gasped again as his mouth touched the swell of her breast, trailing his tongue along the edge of her bra.

Caroline moaned, leaning her head against the wall and arched into his mouth when he sucked the skin into his mouth, she was completely lost to the desire and lust he was creating within her that she didn't care that she shouldn't be doing this that he was Klaus and there were hundreds of reasons of why this was wrong. All she cared about was right now, she'd deal with the consequences later. She ran her hands along his chest, raking her nails down his chest receiving a sharp hiss in turn and before she knew it he was literally ripping her bra from her body and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, teeth tugging, and then soothing the flesh with his tongue before switching to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

Her hands tangled in his hair, arching up into his mouth, moaning lowly at the sensation of his hot wet mouth on her body.

At her low moan Klaus slammed his hips against her, thrusting against her and she gasped at the feel of him hard and staining against his jeans, and without thought her hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly sliding the zipper down and reached a hand into his pants gripping him.

Klaus let out a low groan at the feel of her hand and tore his mouth from her breast, he quickly undid her jeans dragging her panties with them and ridding them from her body, getting rid of his own.

Caroline barely had time to look at him in his naked glory before he was lifting her wrapping her legs around his waist and slamming her back into the wall, she gasped feeling his cock at her entrance, ready to plunge into her wet depths. And for a moment everything stopped as they stared back at one another, not moving, a silent question passing from Klaus to her as he hesitated, giving her time to stop this.. Only...right now, in the moment, she didn't want to stop it. So she wrapped one arm around his shoulder and cupped his neck with the other, taking control of his mouth with her own, tightening her legs around his waist.

After that there was no hesitation as Klaus plunge into her, burrowing inside her heat to the hilt, Caroline gasped into his mouth at the feel of him filling her wholly and then again when he withdrew nearly completely before slamming back into her, she ripped her mouth from his letting out a scream of pleasure, rocking her hips against his as he took her, thrusting in and out of her body, his mouth finding it's way to her neck, sucking at the flesh there, she raked her hands down his back. "Faster." She muttered into his ear, the hand at his neck sliding into his hair, tugging at it. Klaus grunted complying, speeding up his pace.

"Oh, God." Caroline moaned, breathlessly, hands raking down his back causing him to thrust more sharply into her, Caroline felt her orgasm building. Klaus groaned as he felt her fluttering around his hard member telling him she was close, her moans of pleasure increasing, surging him on he pounded into her and a moment later she was screaming his name in pleasure, a sound he wasn't sure he would have ever got to hear but reveled in it now that he did. Caroline panted as she rode our her orgasm, Klaus never once stopping his movements as she came down from her orgasm, she felt another one beginning to build, she was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't register the rush of wind or that he moved them until she found her back hitting a soft mattress as he never once stopped his thrusting, she moaned as he thrust into her deeply.

God he felt so good buried inside her.

She used her strength and flipped them sitting up, and feeling smug at Klaus's surprised expression, she circled her hips, moaning at the friction before raising her hips, lifting off him, before impaling herself hard on him again, she gasped in pleasure that turned to a gasp as Klaus sat up abruptly his hands gripping her hips helping her ride him hard, chest to chest, staring at one another, he tugged her forward a hand in her hair kissing her before trailing his mouth over her ear down her neck and collarbone to her breast, taking it into his mouth one hand on the other breast the other tangled in her hair as she gripped his shoulder fit leverage as she rode him, fast and hard, breathless moans escaping her and low groans escaping from him, and then Caroline was throwing her head back moaning in pleasure as she came and Klaus groaned and flipped them, and thrusting into her fast, hard, deep, relentlessly, pounding into her, and Caroline sensitive from her two previous ones came again and then again, panting breathlessly, body humming with pleasure add he continued pounding into her without relenting. And then she was begging not sure how much more she could take, pleading for something, anything. "Please, please, please, Klaus, please." She whimpered. And then he was lifting her hips, angling them, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming into her with such force she came with a shout, hand scratching down his back, drawling blood.

Klaus felt his spine stiffen as she killed him and his thrust became more erratic as he helped her ride out her orgasm and then he came bringing her name face burying in her neck, add he spilled himself into her.

They panted just lying there, against one another, recovering. Then Klaus pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

Caroline laid there, a sheet pulled over her body, staring at the ceiling as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

Klaus was feeling rather surreal unable to believe that that just happened, he had worked so hard to get Caroline, being as charming as he could but in the end it was an angry argument that finally got her.

Caroline sat up abruptly in the bed, holding the sheet to her body now that she had come down from her orgasms and the haze of lust had cleared. She glanced down at herself then at Klaus who was watching her with that intense look he always gave her, she looked away from him running a hand through her hair. "Oh my God! That didn't just happen." She said in disbelief.

"Of course it did love." Klaus responded and she turned to see him smirking, hands folded behind his head.

"I can't believe I - how did-" She trailed off.

"Well, when two people are attracted to each other." Klaus began, arrogantly.

"Shut up!" Caroline snapped, standing from the bed, taking the sheet with her but when she did, she uncovered Klaus, her eyes swept down his body and she immediately turned away.

"Oh, don't be shy now." Klaus smirked.

"I can't believe I slept with you of all people." Caroline muttered more to herself than anything. She was a horrible person.

Klaus frowned at her, sitting up in the bed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Caroline turned to him but then turned back around. "Would you put some clothes on?!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans. "What do you mean by that?"

Caroline glad he at least had put on some pants turned to face him. "What you mean what did I mean? You're evil and horrible and the last thing I should have done was sleep with the likes of you."

"The likes of me." Klaus repeatedly dangerously.

"Yes." Caroline snapped. "You're evil and vindictive; all you do is ruin peoples' lives."

"I can't be all that bad." Klaus said, getting angry of her narrow view of him. "For you to let me fuck you." He said callously needing to lash out.

"Trust me, it won't be a mistake I'll be repeating." Caroline sneered, grabbing up a shirt from his room slipping it on and letting the sheet drop. It was large enough on her that it stopped mid-thigh. "It was stupid and impulsive of me, I won't be sinking so low again."

Her words ranged in his head. "You think you're better than me is that it?" He growled.

"Yes, I do." Caroline responded.

And Klaus was in front of her in an instant. "You should watch what you say or I'll have to remind you how quick it is for me to end you." He hissed. "Just because we slept together doesn't change that."

"Trust me, I won't be making that mistake again." Caroline said, defiantly.

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better but we both know you enjoyed it."

And Caroline glared at him.

Klaus noticed she didn't deny it. "And the next time you need your perfect feathers ruffled, need a good fuck I'll be here, because I gotta say, you were downright fuckable."

"You're disgusting," Caroline said disgusted, flashing downstairs grabbing up her clothes that weren't torn and quickly throwing them on and flashing out of the house.

Klaus watched her leave, anger simmering. That didn't go as he expected, he finally got her but she blew things out of proportion and he had reacted defensively toward her about her disgust for sleeping with him.

He may have finally got her but he lost her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut was bad, I've never written smut before now. Let me know if you want me to continue this or not?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline talk and build a tentative friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Caroline couldn't believe Elena went and stole her prom dress. Her friend was a downright bitch without lefther emotions.

And as if her week hadn't been bad enough. She felt terrible about sleeping with Klaus and then she felt bad about how she acted toward him despite everything, she felt bad for keeping it a secret from her friends knowing they wouldn't really understand. How could they? She didn't understand it herself. And then even though she and Tyler were broken up she felt like she cheated on him and the fact that it was with Klaus made it worse. And then there was something weird going on with her, she was feeling sick as of late, nauseous and threw up a few times and blood wasn't all that appealing to her as of late like she lost the taste for it and she was getting headaches oddly enough, she thought about talking to her friends about it but with Jeremy dying, Silas, emotionless Elena, the search for the cure and everything else going on she didn't want to add her problems to the list, she was hoping that it would go away whatever was going on with her would stop.

So she had been looking forward to Prom as a distraction from her problems but now she didn't have a dress to wear and she knew she couldn't go last minute shopping because all the good ones were gone which made her consider another option. Klaus. He surely would have something, after all he gave her that beautiful ball gown one. Only problem she hadn't spoken to him since their fight after they slept together but she needed a dress damn it and she wanted to look hot to spite Elena for stealing her dress.

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson home.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus stood in front of the fireplace staring at the burning flames, hearing Caroline's voice call to him. He didn't respond not in the mood to get in one of their verbal arguments.

"Klaus? Klaus?? Kl-" Caroline entered the room, eyes lending on him. "Hello? Did you not hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you." He said in annoyance, after the dinner with Elijah and Rebekah and himself disagreeing about the cure he was in a rather foul mood. "I'm in no mood for company.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands." Although his personal issues were the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Elena stole my Prom dress!"

Klaus finally turned to face her, listening only to placate her 'cause he could care less about some human high school prom.

"I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember." Caroline look at him significantly, expecting him to respond but he didn't. "Hello? The vervain is our of the turn water supply. She was compelled!"

Klaus unexpectedly felt his bad mood lifting as she talked and found himself laughing unable to help himself.

"It is not funny." Caroline glared at him.

"No, I know, I know." Klaus said, trying not to laugh further but was finding it difficult, smiling amused.

"Then stop laughing!" Caroline told him. "Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me."

Klaus paused, her words catching his attention because she was right it wasn't important to him but if it was important to her... "Well, surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities?"

Frustrated, Caroline turned on the spot. "Oh, but I don't want just another dress." She turned back around facing him again. "I wanna look hot. Like Princess-Grace-of-Monaco-hot." She paused. "I know I have no right to ask this considering how we left things but I would really appreciate it if you could help me out. So... could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?" She smiled at him winningly, hoping, and Klaus smiled back, still amused.

"Alright, just stay here; I'll see what I can find." Klaus told her, walking past her. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Caroline turned watching him leave before taking a seat on the couch, waiting, checking the time on her phone.

She wasn't sure how long it was before Klaus returned with a box, plopping it on the table in the room. "I'm sure this will be to your taste."

Caroline stood walking over, coming to stand beside him lifting the lid to reveal a gorgeous white dress that was indeed something of royal caliber. "It's beautiful." She murmured, looking over to find him watching her intently. "Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome." He told her.

She closed the lid. "I know it's none of my business but what had you in such a bad mood?" She asked, turning to face him.

Klaus was surprised that she bothered asking, seeming as she seemed more concerned about her prom problem when she first showed up. He hesitated before answering. "My siblings and I are at a disagreement."

"Family can be hard to deal with." Caroline said. "But I hope you can come to a compromise, family's not something to take for granted."

"I'll take that into consideration." Klaus told her, surprised by her words, if he didn't know better he would say she just opened up a little to him.

Caroline nodded then turned to leave again but then stopped with an irritable sigh at herself as how they left things nagged at her, the guilt she felt for how she reacted afterwards. She turned back around. "Look about that night..." She began.

"We don't need to take about it." Klaus cut her off, not wanting to get in another argument when it seemed they were in a good place again.

"Maybe you don't but I have something to say." Caroline said.

"I'm sure you do." Replied Klaus wryly, turning away from her. "More insults to throw at me."

"You see, that's the thing." Caroline said. "I had no right to say what I did."

At her eyes Klaus turned back to her, waiting, surprised by her admission.

"That night I did something, I didn't think I would do, and not because I'm not attracted to you or that I don't feel something for you but because of who you are, what my friends, my mom would think." Caroline told him. "But that's no excuse for the things I said, it wasn't like I said no, I was a willing participant that night and I shouldn't have put all the blame on you."

Klaus stared at her, surprised by her words and he felt the rift between them getting smaller by the admission.

"I'm sorry." Caroline told him sincerely, before turning once again to leave.

"Caroline." Klaus called after her.

Caroline paused, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"I hope tonight is everything you dreamed it would be." He told her.

Caroline smiled softly at him and he smiled back before she turned and left, Klaus watched her leave with a genuine smile.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Prom was not what Caroline thought it would be, it didn't live up to her expectations. And if it weren't for Stefan she was sure she would have made quite the spectacle by attacking Elena. Quite frankly if Elena didn't get her humanity back on soon Caroline wasn't sure how much longer she'll be able to restrain herself from doing something to the emotionless brunette. After sharing a dance with Stefan she decided to head out early to the after party that would be held at Tyler's.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Despite telling Caroline he would take into consideration about compromising with his family he made matters what with not only Rebekah but also with Elijah. His brother's words echoed in his head.

It is such a hollow little life you lead, Niklaus.

And with those words in his head, he wanted something, someone to prove him wrong. His mind immediately going to Caroline.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline carried groceries bags into the house. She set them down but when she turned she was surprised to see Tyler standing there in a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. "Tyler."

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." Tyler complimented her.

"Oh my god. Tyler." She rushed to him, hugging him, kissing him briefly. "Oh, you can't be here. Klaus-"

"Can't get in." Tyler interrupted. "Matt owns this place now. He had to invite me inside."

Despite that Caroline was still worried. "If Klaus funds out-"

"He won't." Tyler interrupted again. "You didn't really think I was gonna miss prom, did you?" Caroline laughed and Tyler laughed with her and then held up the flowers. "Here these are for you. Caroline Forbes, may I please have this dance?"

Caroline nodded happily.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After giving Silas the information he wanted, Klaus found himself at the school prom only the girl he came looking for wasn't there, instead he had an encounter with his sister and once again made things worse.

Afterwards he left to where he believed Caroline would be.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

While she was happy at first to see Tyler, dancing with him, him being there, it didn't last because as she danced with him, she remembered how she slept with Klaus, who killed Tyler's mother who didn't know they slept together and even though her and Tyler were broken up she still felt terrible about it.

So after gathering up the courage she stopped their dance taking a step back. "Tyler, I...I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Tyler said in concern. "What's the matter?"

"I did something, something bad." She admitted.

"What?" Tyler asked, confused. "What did you do?"

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, trying to get the words out but failing. "Klaus." She finally said.

"What about him?" Tyler asked eyes narrowing.

"I-" Caroline struggled.

"You what, Caroline?" Tyler pressed, tone hardening.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I slept with Klaus." The stricken look on Tyler's face only made her feel worse.

"You what?" He growled.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said immediately. "I am so sorry, Tyler."

"You're sorry!" Tyler scoffed, shaking his head in disgust, turning and walking out.

Caroline followed after him quickly. "Tyler, please, just let me explain." She followed him out on the porch.

"Explain what?!" Tyler whirled around angrily. "You cheated on me with Klaus of all people."

"We were broken up." Caroline defended.

Unknowingly to them they had an audience of the man currently being discussed. Klaus wanted nothing more than to tear Tyler apart, make good on his promise to kill him but it was Caroline's night and he didn't want to ruin it for her, but by the looks of it, it already was. He was a little surprised that she had come clean about them but then again he shouldn't have been because Caroline was one of the most honest people he knew.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler demanded angrily. "He killed my mom, Caroline!!"

"Tyler," Caroline stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Tyler warned.

"Tyler, please." Taking another step but suddenly found herself being slammed into the house wall.

"I said stay back!" He growled, eyes gold, fangs bared, growling.

Caroline gasped eyes wide. "Tyler-" but she was cut off as his hand wrapped around her throat and he yanked her forward, only to slam her into the wall again.

"Shut up!" He roared throwing his head back, overcome by his rage, ready to sweep in for the lethal bite.

But just as he swooped in angled for her neck, he was ripped away from her, being tossed to the floor. "Get your hands off of her." Klaus growled flashing over to him and gripping him by the neck hoisting him in the air. "I should kill you now."

"Klaus, no!" Caroline exclaimed, pushing of the wall.

Tyler glared defiantly at Klaus. "Finally got what you wanted, congratulations."

"You have no idea what I want." Klaus snapped, tightening his grip to where Tyler was struggling. "I should rip your heart out and be done with it."

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled. "Don't!"

"Even now when you just try to kill her she pleads for your life." Klaus sneered. "You don't deserve it!" His tone was menacing and he pulled his hand back ready to plunge it into his chest.

Caroline rushed forward grabbing his hand in hers, not staining it but holding it. "Klaus, don't." She pleaded.

Klaus turned to look at her, saw her eyes shining, the desperate look and felt himself faltering.

"Please." Caroline pleaded. "If any of what you feel for me is genuine, let him go." When Klaus only stared at her she added. "Please, I'm asking you to not kill him."

Klaus slowly loosened his hand she held and Caroline wrapped her hand around his, pleading silently, he turned back to Tyler releasing his grip and dropping him. "Leave. Now." He growled.

Tyler got to his feet glaring at both of them before flashing off.

Klaus reigned in his anger before turning to get. "Are you alright?" He asked not bothering to hide his concern.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah." She let out a shaky breath. "Just a little shaken."

Klaus reached or rubbing his arms up and down her arms soothingly. "It's okay, you're alright." He said trying to offer her comfort.

"Thanks to you." She said, gratefully.

And Klaus felt his chest tighten as she looked at him in gratitude, he was so used to her looking at him with distrust and suspicion, revulsion even sometimes but never gratitude and he wanted more of it. "What were you thinking angering a hybrid line that, you could have been killed."

"I-I just wanted to be honest with him." Caroline said. "I didn't want to have to lie. I knew he'd be angry but I never thought he would attack me." A stray tear escaped her eye and she reached a hand up to wipe it away but he beat her to it.

He cupped her cheek, wiping it away with his thumb. "Sometimes when we're angry we do things we wouldn't otherwise, things we later come to regret."

Caroline nodded, gently pulling his hand from her cheek but giving it a squeeze so he wouldn't think she was rejecting his attempt to comfort her. "Thank you." She told him, releasing his hand, both his hands falling to his sides, she glanced back at the house no longer wanting to be there.

And as if sensing her thoughts, Klaus said. "Do you still intend to stay or will you be returning home for the evening?"

"Home." She answered after a moment. "I'm not really in a party mood."

"Well, at least allow me to escort you home." Klaus offered.

"That's not necessary." Caroline told him.

And Klaus marveled that there was no bite in her words. "I insist." He said with his best charming smile.

Caroline could see he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Alright, just let me set everything up it won't take long." And that she walked back into Tyler's home and with vamp speed was done in less than fifteen minutes. She walked back out and found Klaus waiting, he nodded at her, offering her his arm and she took it as they walked to her car in the driveway, he opened her door for her before rounding back to the passenger side and climbing in.

She tried again. "You know you don't have to."

"It's not that easy to get rid of me." He cut her off and then grinned. "You should know that by now."

"I do know that." Caroline said, putting them into gear and starting down the dirt road, she felt Klaus's eyes on her and glanced over at him, meeting his gaze for a moment before returning her eyes to the road, trying to ignore the way he always stared at her with such intensity that had she'd been human her heart would have been pounding in her chest, as it was it felt like it was doing so despite being a vampire.

When they arrived at her house she parked in the driveway turning the car off, she reached for the door but found Klaus had already gotten out of the car and was opening it for her, extending a helping hand. She gave him a small smile before accepting and the surprised but pleased look appear on his face, she climbed from the car, problem was they now stood very close together that she could practically feel the heat from his body, taking a step back from him he closed the door before offering his arm again. "Intent on walking me right to my door?" She asked, slightly teasing.

"And seeing you inside." Klaus told her with a smile.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes good-naturedly before taking his arm he walked up the path to her house and on to her porch. "Well, thank you for seeing my home but I think I can take it from here." She released his arm.

He nodded with a smile, Caroline had turned heading for the door but paused at his voice. "Caroline?"

She looked back at him, waiting.

"I'm sorry tonight didn't turn out the way you want it to." He told her sincerely. "I know how important it was to you and believe it or not I wanted to give you your dream night."

Caroline paused considering his words before turning back around to face him. "You didn't get your dance?" Caroline said and at his confused look she added knowingly. "That's why you were there, wasn't it."

Klaus laughed under his breath. "Yes, it was. I quite enjoy our dances."

Caroline smiled softly. "I think I have one more dance left in me, if you still want that dance."

Klaus stepped forward with a smile. "Then I would be honored."

"Are you sure?" She asked, though she was sure he wouldn't turn a dance down. "There's no music." She pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Klaus said, taking her hand and tugging her gently to him. "I don't need music to dance with you." He said, taking her other hand placing it on his shoulder then wrapping his arm around her waist, and began swaying them in a slow dance with ease. "I wasn't sure I would ever get to dance with you, without you being well you."

Caroline laughed. "Is that your way of saying without me being a bitch?"

"Hostile." Klaus corrected.

"Emhmm." Caroline smiled. "I think I can cut you some slack just this once."

"Just this once." Klaus smiled. "We'll have to work on increasing that."

Caroline despite herself smiled and they fell silent as they danced closely.

It was several moments later when she stepped back from their dance ending. "I should get inside."

Klaus nodded not saying anything.

"Tonight was important to me." She told me.

"I know." He said.

"Tonight might not have been perfect." Caroline said, stepping forward. "But it was special and a lot of that had to do with you." She leaned forward brushing a kiss across his cheek before pulling back to see Klaus starting at her intensely and a little surprised. "Thank you." She told him, and then turned walking to her door and pulling it open.

"Caroline." Klaus said and she paused in the doorway waiting. "I was glad to be a part of your special night despite the circumstances."

Caroline only smiled with a nod.

"Goodnight Caroline." Klaus told her.

"Goodnight Klaus." She returned the sentiment smiling softly before going inside and closing the door quietly behind her.

Klaus stared at the closed door for a moment before a slow smile spreaded across his face and then he flashed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be sometime before the next chapter is put up.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline goes to Klaus for help and they start to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I don't get much free time to write. But I'll continue to post when I can.

Caroline walked up to the Mikaelson mansion hoping Klaus wouldn't mind that she was coming over unannounced.

"Klaus?" Caroline called. "Klaus? Are you home?" She called from the foyer and just when she was considering coming back later he rounded the corner.

"Caroline?" He smiled. "This is certainly a surprise."

"I know I should have called first-" She began but was cut off.

"Nonsense." Klaus told her. "You're more than welcomed here. So what can I do for you? I assume you want something."

"I do." Caroline said, not bothering to deny. "I was hoping you could do me a favor and help me out with something."

"If it is within my capabilities I'll see what I can do." Klaus told her.

"Well as you are more aware than anyone Silas's abilities with mind control passes even that of your family." Caroline began.

"I am aware." Klaus said tensely.

"Well, I was thinking what if one could block out his ability you know like resisting mind compulsion." Caroline said.

"Yes but you resist mind compulsion with vervain." Klaus pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Caroline said, thinking of her father.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked, shortly.

"My father was able to resist compulsion without the assistance of vervain." Caroline told him.

Klaus was surprised by this, he'd never heard of such a thing before. "How?"

"He said it was the mind, the mind could be trained, that the mind was more powerful than given credit for." Caroline said.

"Caroline." Klaus began. "Even I couldn't keep Silas out of my head."

"I know it's a long shot, but my father was able to do it and I want to at least try to do the same." Caroline said.

"How long did it take your father to learn that skill?" Klaus inquired. "I'm sure it wasn't over night."

"Years." Caroline admitted after a moment.

"Years?" Klaus repeated. "And what? You expect to be able to do the same in so little time?"

"Well no." Caroline answered honestly. "But I would like to get a start on at least trying; however, I'm a vampire and can't be compelled unless it's by an original that's where you come in."

Klaus looked at her in surprise. "You want me to help you with this little mission of yours by compelling you?"

"Yes." Caroline answered.

"You trust me that much?" He looked at her searchingly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I do." Caroline admitted. "But out of all the originals I do in fact trust you the most. I don't know your brother, Elijah, Rebekah and I can't get along for the life of us which leaves you."

"I feel so honored to be your last choice." Klaus said dryly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're not my last choice, lately when I have a problem I turn to you."

Klaus stared at her. "Why?"

Caroline considered not answering but felt compelled to at the intensity in his eyes. "Because I know you'll be there. That you wouldn't let me down."

Klaus stared at her a moment before giving her a smile. "When do you want to start?"

"Now, we'll be good." Caroline smiled. "The faster I learn the better and it's going to take time and serious effort, so yeah, now would be good."

Klaus nodded and turned her around, leading her further into his home, his hand hovering over her lower back.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Okay, seriously, I feel like we're getting nowhere." Caroline complained.

"We have only been trying for a week." Klaus laughed, though he might have been biased since he was spending a large amount of time in her company.

"I haven't been able to fight the compulsion, not once." Caroline was beginning to get frustrated.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Caroline." Klaus told her.

Caroline ignored him. "Maybe I need a little more incentive."

"Like what, love?" Klaus raised a brow at her.

Caroline was quiet for a moment, considering whether her idea was good or not, admittedly it was reckless. "Compel me to do something life-threatening to myself." And watched as his face went blank.

"No." He said flatly.

"Think about it I'll have a reason to really try not to." Caroline persisted.

"I am not compelling you to threaten your own life, Caroline." He said flatly.

"I'm not saying let me kill myself just you know, stop me and uncompell me if I can't fight it off."

"No." He said flatly.

"Klaus-"

"I said no." He said, voice like steel.

"Find, how about a compromise?" Caroline signed annoyed. "How about just compel me to cut myself or something?"

"Caroline!" Klaus sighed in exasperation.

"We're not going to get anywhere if I don't have any real motivation." Caroline said, but saw he was unmoved, she signed. "I trust you." She told him.

Klaus sighed, her words doing him in. "Fine!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Fight it, Caroline!" Klaus told her.

"I'm trying." She said, slicing a knife across her wrist.

"Try harder." He snapped.

They had been at this now for two weeks.

"This isn't working; we need to try something else." Klaus says, shortly.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Are you serious?" Caroline's eyes were wide as she gripped the stake soaked in vervain poised over her leg.

"You either fight it or you're going to be in quite a bit of pain, love." Klaus told her, pushing his reservations away.

Caroline sent him a heated glare as she tried desperately but failed, screaming out in pain, she withdrew the stake and impaled it again, screaming out again.

Klaus steeled himself against her screams, turning away, unable to see her pain it was bad enough he had to hear it, but turned back when she breathed in raggedly. 

"I can't do this. This was stupid and reckless." She said. "I was wrong. I'm not strong enough."

Klaus turned back to her, moving forward and kneeling in front of her. "Don't say that. You are." He said. "You have no idea how strong you are."

Caroline locked gazes with him, breathing deeply from the pain. "And how would you know?"

"Because I know you, you're brave, fearless and selfless and you don't anything by half." Said Klaus. "When you're face with a problem you don't run and hide you face it head on. You face everything head on. You look for the best in people and you never back down, never give in, never give up 'cause that's not who you are." Caroline's breath caught in her throat, and she found herself caught in his intense gaze, his words like a balm on her insecurities. "You, Caroline Forbes, are a fighter."

Caroline didn't know how to respond to that so she only nodded, slowly, gaze still locked with his before ripping the stake from her leg, she clenched her jaw to keep from screaming out with the pain it caused.

Klaus saw the fire in her eyes anew and smiled standing and taking a step back. "Concentrate, think of what you want and fight the compulsion and then break it."

"Break it." Caroline repeated.

"Now again only this time aim for your stomach." Klaus told her, using the compulsion once again.

Caroline wordlessly lifted the stake high before bringing it back swiftly toward her abdomen but at the last possible second her arm jerked and she threw the stake with such force it imbedded itself in the wall of Klaus's home.

Caroline stared on, wide-eyed in shock and surprise before she let out a surprise laugh, she got up from her chair and went to the stake examining the wall it was imbedded in before turning to Klaus with a happy grin to see him smiling his crooked smile at her. "I did it!" She said in disbelief.

"That you did." Said Klaus with a nod of his head.

Caroline grinned unable to contain her happiness at the small amount of progress they finally made after the weeks that had pass of her trying to break compulsion, she walked toward him and catching him off guard threw her arms around his neck.

It took Klaus a moment to get over the surprise of her initiating physical contact with him on her own but once he did he slowly hesitantly wrapped his arms around her after a moment he relaxed and his arms tightened around her instinctively.

Caroline pulled back from him with a grin, removing her arms from around him but not taking more than a step back. "I can't believe I did it."

Klaus released her reluctantly. "I think this calls for a celebration. What do you say to dinner?"

Caroline paused, surprise by the offer and the fact that she didn't immediately want to say no. "Yes." She finally answered. "I would like that."

Klaus smiled his crooked smile, he had been expecting her to say no but he was pleased that he had been wrong in his assumption. "I know this quite exquisite restaurant, surprisingly enough the only place in this little turn worth going to."

"Hey!" Caroline swatted at his chest. "No insulting my town."

Klaus chuckled. "My apologies love." He braced a hand on her back. "But before we go you might want to clean up, you can't very well walk into an establishment covered in blood and not expect to cause a scene, now can you?"

Caroline looked down at her blood covered jeans where she had stabbed herself several times in both her legs. "Right." She days having forgotten about that. "So I'll just head home and change and then we can go get dinner."

"Sounds good." Said Klaus, leading hey through his home, his hands braced on her lower back.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sometime later, after Caroline had returned home, showered and changed clothes, found Klaus and Caroline in a rather low key but rather nice Italian restaurant. "This seems more like a date setting." Commented Caroline, taking a drink from her wine glass.

"I have no idea what you mean?" Said Klaus, feigning innocence.

Caroline hummed doubtfully. "So I figured once I start resisting your compulsion with ease that we could try and up the antw and see if I can keep you from getting inside my head."

Klaus had been raising his glass to his lips for a drink but placed it back on the table. "You're placing a lot of trust in me with this, Caroline."

"I know." Caroline replied quietly, looking at him. "And usually I wouldn't trust you at least not with the people I care about."

"Yet you trust me with your own life." Said Klaus his blue gaze locking on here intensely.

"Because I know you won't hurt me." Said Caroline, leaving out that time when he stabbed her and bit her. "Or I hope you wouldn't."

"I won't." Klaus swore to get. "The amount of trust you put in me I haven't said it but it means a lot to me that you trusted me enough to help you with this."

Caroline reached a hand out, placing a hand over his arm and giving it a squeeze, smiling softly at him.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they smiled at one another gazes locked until the sound of Caroline's cell broke through it. She moved her hand from his arm grabbing her phone from her pocket. "It's Stefan." She said.

"Go ahead." Klaus gestured for her to answer, tearing his gaze from hey and lifting his wine glass to his lips taking a long drink.

"Hey, Stefan." Caroline greeted.

Klaus watched her over the rim of her glass.

"I'm busy at the moment but I'll come by later, in an hour and half or so. Okay. Yeah. See you then." Caroline finished the call and hung up, placing her phone on the table. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

Klaus waved her off. "So tell me how graduation planning coming along?"

Caroline smiled and proceeded to tell him how things were going and the conversation naturally drifted to lots of subjects to Caroline's plans for after high school. She told Klaus how she Bonnie and Elena had plans to attend the same college, share a dorm room, she was hopeful that by then Elena's humanity would be back on and they would be past all this Silas and cure drama.

Klaus smiled listening to every weird, enjoying her company. He enjoyed that they had grown close enough to talk about their plans and a lot of things in general. He just really enjoyed being in Caroline's presence, there was just something about Caroline that being around her made you feel things, other things seemed to matter less, his problems with his siblings, Silas, they didn't seem to matter ask that much when he was with her because when he was with Caroline that was all that mattered.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Over the next two weeks Caroline had gotten better at resisting compulsion so much to the point she was able to fight it off most of the times when it did take hold of her but mostly compulsion stopped having an effect on her. And because she was to do so more often than not, they moved past the compulsion, now Klaus would attempt to get in her head and she would try to block him out of at the very least expel him out if she was unable to block him. But so far she was only capable of expelling him from her mind.

She wasn't able to stop him from getting inside her head but it was progress and she hoped with time she would be able to block anyone from getting in her head ever again.

She drove down the road after leaving Klaus after another session when her car engine cut out coming to a stop, she cursed, trying to restart the car but failing to do so. "Great. Just great." She opened the car door and stepped out of the car, pulling her phone out just as she closed the car door.

She glanced around at her surroundings looking for a road marker and not seeing anything but trees lining the road and the quickly darkening sky. She was just about to call for a tow truck when she heard the sound of a car nearby, she watched as a car came into sight and stopped beside her, two dark haired women inside.

"Are you having some car trouble?" The one on the driver side asked.

"Yes but I have it handled." Caroline answered with a polite smile.

They both stepped out of the car. "We can give you a ride into town if you like?" The other one offered.

"That's not necessary." Caroline told them. "I'm just going to call a tow service and then have a friend come pick me up." She dialed the tow service number, pressing her phone to her ear.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to assist." Said the one that had been driving the car.

"What?" Caroline leveled them with a confused look at their insistence. "Look, I appreciate the gesture but I'm fine so your can just get back in your car an-" she cut off abruptly as the women blew something out of her hand into her face. And she immediately began to cough and waved herh in front of her face to wave whatever it was off to no avail. "What the hell?!" She said, growing angry, feeling the veins raised under her eyes and her fangs elongate but add soon as she made a move toward them, her step faltered and her vision went unfocused. "What did you-" she stumbled backwards into her car, leaning against it for leverage. "Wha-" her words trailed off as she felt herself collapse to the ground her phone slipping out of her hand and clattering to the ground with her vision darkening the last thing Caroline saw before she lost consciousness was the two dark haired women standing over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like how Bill Forbes was able to resist compulsion so this was me expending on that skill only with Caroline instead.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, any feedback is welcomed!
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr at olicityaddiction.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finds out Caroline is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for this chapter.

Stefan's phone buzzed in his pocket from where he sat at his desk, pondering just what he and Damon were going to do if they couldn't get Elena's humanity back on. He fished his phone out of his pocket to see the sheriff's name flashing on the screen, his eyebrow raised in surprise as to why she might be calling him. "Liz." He said in greeting.

"Stefan, have you heard from Caroline or seen her recently." Asked Liz, usually she didn't worry too much about her daughter knowing she was more than capable of handling herself and being a vampire she was nowhere defenseless but when Caroline never came home last night it threw some red flags up for her. It was unlike Caroline to start out all night and not let her know where she was going to be not sense they grew closer after she accepted the fact that her daughter was a vampire.

Stefan frowned. "Not sense yesterday? Why?"

"She never came home last night." Said Liz, the worry shining through. "Usually I wouldn't worry too much but with this entire search for the cure and Silas it has me more than a little concerned."

Stefan understood where she was coming from things were crazy at the moment and now that he thought about it, Caroline hadn't been around all that much recently, keeping herself busy with other matters. He had assumed it had to do with the last few weeks of senior stuff, preferring to stay out of the whole cure and Silas business and stay away from Elena sense they left things on a bad note and she had to practically retrain herself from attacking her friend. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Several times but it's gone straight to voicemail." Liz sighed.

"Okay." Said Stefan. "I'll try calling her and asking around if anyone's heard from her."

"Airtight, call me if you get a hold of her or hear anything." Liz told him.

"Liz, I'm sure she's fine and just got caught up but I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Stefan said, wanting to reassure her.

"Alright, just do what you can to help find her." Says Liz before hanging up.

Stefan immediately called Caroline's phone afterwards only for it to go straight to voicemail. He called Bonnie next seeing if she seen heard from Caroline since yesterday, she hadn't, Stefan was trying not to worry but after several more tries trying to reach Caroline and receiving only her voicemail he was quickly growing concerned.

Deciding that he was getting nowhere he pocketed his phone, grabbed his jacket and left the boarding house deciding to go out and search for her.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus checked the time on his phone and sighed in annoyance. Caroline was running late and he thought the least she could do was let him know so he wasn't waiting around for her to show like some high schooler waiting by the phone for a damn phone call.

He dialed her number, pushing down the flare of annoyance rushing through his system when all he got was her voicemail. "Caroline, love, where are you? You're late and common courtesy dictates that if you're running late you should give your friend - that would be me - a call so he isn't left waiting." He sighed. "Just get here sweetheart or at least call and let me know when you will be here."

He pocketed his phone and poured himself a shot of bourbon, downing the shot and returned to his sketch he had been working on.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Stefan had spent the last couple hours scoring Mystic Falls when he came across Caroline's car abandoned on the side of the road. He looked around for any signs of her but there was none, and there didn't appear to be a struggle, hoping that she had simply only had a little car trouble he got in the driver seat and turned the keys in the ignition, his hope was dashed as the car started with no problems, he stepped back out of the car and almost stepped on a cell phone on the ground, he picked it up recognizing it as Caroline's phone.

Stefan frowned, Caroline wouldn't have just abandoned her car and she wouldn't have just simply drop her phone and not pick it back up. No, something had to have happened.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, and called The Sheriff, filling her in on what he found. And twenty minutes later. Liz pulled up alongside him exiting her car a worried look on his face. She looked around the scene, surveying the area for any clues. "Were there any signs of a struggle out something before you got here. "Anything?"

"Just her phone on the ground." Stefan answered. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her car."

"Someone did this." Said Liz, her eyes hardening. "Someone took her. Someone took my daughter."

"Look, we're going to find her. I promise." Stefan told her.

"Why would someone go after Caroline?" Asked Liz. "Do you think it was Silas?"

"No." Said Stefan. "He would have told us, if he had her. He likes his mind games. No someone else took her."

Liz turned away from him, and ran a hand over her face, taking a moment to calm herself down, she wouldn't be any help to get daughter if she couldn't remain calm and rational.

Stefan watched her filling a wave of sympathy wash over him. "Liz, we're going to find hey."

Liz turned back to him. "Yeah, we will." She said, determinedly. "Her phone? What's on her call log?"

Stefan quickly swiped his thumb over Caroline's phone screen, checking her call log. "It looks like she was calling the local tow service and she had several missed calls from you, me and..." His brow furrowed.

"And?" Prodded Liz. "Who else?"

He looked up from Caroline's phone. "Klaus."

"Klaus?" Liz repeated. "Why would Klaus be calling Caroline?"

"I don't know." Stefan admitted.

"Well, do you think he had something to do with this?" She demanded.

"Honestly, I don't think he would hurt her." Said Stefan. "But he may know something; he seems to always know something."

"Then I'm going to find out." Liz snatched Caroline's phone from his hand and whirled around, heading for her car.

"Whoa, hold on, Liz." Stefan said, whooshing in front of her path. "You need to be smart about this. This is Klaus we're talking about. He's not someone you go making demands of."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?!" Liz glared angrily. "My daughter is missing, Stefan. If he knows something I'm damn well going to find out!"

"I'll go. Caroline wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to you." Said Stefan. "I'll find out what he knows and then I'll call you."

"No." Said Liz firmly. "I'm going with you." Stefan opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "It's not up for discussion Stefan. I'm going."

"Okay." Stefan sighed. And hoped nothing happened to Liz while she was with him because Caroline would never forgive him if he let something happen to her mother when he could have done something about it.

"Alright, good. Get in the car. I'll drive us." Said Liz, moving around him and getting her patrol car as soon as Stefan rounded the car and climbed into the passenger seat, she was peeling down the road, heading toward the Mikaelson mansion.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Klaus?" Stefan called out once he passed the foyer of the mansion, glancing around for the original hybrid in question.

Liz trailed a couple feet behind him, looking around eyes hard, her steps cautious.

"Klaus?" Stefan called again. But no sooner did the name leave his mouth before he found himself pinned to the wall, his back slamming into it with a resounding crack, rattling his bones a hand wrapped tightly around his throat like a vice.

"Stefan, mate, tell me what brings you here to my home without so much as an invitation." Klaus glared at him, he didn't know who Stefan thought he was but he had another thing coming if he thought he could just walk in to his home when he was not welcomed.

Stefan tried to pry his hand off his throat. "I-I ne-need your hel-help."

Klaus chuckled derisively. "Now you must really be delusional to think you can just come into my home asking for my help after all the times you and you're lot has considered against me. Repeatedly."

"Release him." Liz said firmly voice brooking no room for argument, gun aimed and leveled on Klaus.

Klaus paused glancing over his shoulder. "Sheriff wasn't expecting you." He took notice of the gun and smirked. "You know that won't kill me."

"No but it sure as hell will hurt like hell." Said Liz scathingly. "I imagine wooden bullets soaked in not only vervain but also wolfsbane can't feel too good when it's imbedded in your bullet ridden flesh."

Klaus stared at her. "I can see where Caroline gets her bravado must run in the gene."

Liz clenched her jaw tightly, eyes hardening. "I said let him go and I won't repeat myself again!"

If it was anyone else Klaus would have snapped their neck but this was Caroline's mother and he knew it wouldn't go over well with her if he was to snap her mother's neck or kill Stefan for that matter. He let out a growl of annoyance before releasing Stefan and taking a step back. "Why are you here?"

"My daughter, where is she?" Liz demanded, not lowering the gun.

"Why would I know where Caroline is?" Klaus shot back rhetorically. "You're her mother, maybe you should learn to keep better tabs on your daughter if you have to come to me to ask of her whereabouts."

Liz hand tightened on her gun, almost twitching with the urge to shoot him for the remark. "I'm in no mood for your games. Tell me where Caroline is or so help me I will empty a clip in your ass!"

"Your wound a bit tight, Sheriff." Klaus observed with an amused smirk. "Bad day?"

"This is serious Klaus!" Stefan cut in before the sheriff could respond, he moved toward Liz, seeing how her hand flexed on the gun as if she was fighting off the urge to pull the trigger, and he placed his arm gently on hers and lowered it. Liz shot him a disapproving look but holstered her gun reluctantly. "Caroline's missing."

Klaus tensed, dark look passing his features. "What do you mean she's missing?" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

"No one's heard from her since yesterday and then we just found her car abandoned on the side of the road and when we saw you were the last to call her we thought you might be able to tell us something." Stefan told him. "When was the last time you heard from her."

"Yesterday." Klaus answered, turning away from them jaw clenching, trying to run through the possibilities as to why Caroline would have abandoned her car but none of them were good. Not when it had Stefan and her mother convinced she was missing.

"Why has she been talking to you?" Liz asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"After what happened with Silas, Caroline, came to me wanting my help in learning to resist mind compulsion." Klaus admitted, turning to face them. "She's been coming here nearly every day; I called her because she was supposed to have been here already."

Liz didn't know what to make of her daughter going to Klaus fur help and it wasn't what mattered at the moment. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"No." Klaus responded, eyes hard. "Was there any other signs where she left her car?"

Stefan didn't know why Caroline didn't tell him anything about going to Klaus fur help. "No, we thought maybe her car broke down but that doesn't appear to be the case."

Klaus turned away from them, feeling anger rising to the surface, if someone took Caroline then they would live to regret it for her would give them a fate worse than death. He turned back to tell them to take him to where his car was abandoned, when he heard something he turned heading in the direction of the sound.

"Klaus?" Stefan called out questioningly, following after him quickly, Liz falling into step beside him

Klaus looked around his study, he could have swore he heard someone in here, his eyes scanned the room before falling on a table with a letter leaning against the case there. He snatched it up quickly seeing it was addressed to him and ripped it open, taking it out of the envelope, reading over the letter quickly.

Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you never refused me my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Devaraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. And if you discovered that Caroline Forbes is missing you will want to ask the Devaraux witch of her whereabouts. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you. Love and hate, Katerina.

Klaus looked up a dark look on his face.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, seeing the look on his face and knowing it wasn't good.

"If this letter is to be believed Caroline was taken by a witch in New Orleans whose making a move against me." Klaus told him.

"You're dating my daughter is in danger because of you?" Liz said angrily. "If anything happens to Caroline I will do everything I can to find a way to kill you."

Klaus ignored her that and faced the Sheriff. "I will not let anything happen to Caroline. I will go get her and bring her back home safely."

"I'm going with you." Stefan said immediately.

"No you're not." Klaus waved him off. "I don't need you getting in my way."

"This is Caroline we're talking about Klaus." Stefan set his jaw determinedly. "If she's in danger I'm coming when you."

"So am I." Declared Liz.

"No." Stefan and Klaus echoed one another and then glared at each other.

"This is too dangerous, Liz." Said Stefan.

"I don't care." Snapped Liz. "I want my daughter back unharmed!"

"And I will get her back but I can't have you getting yourself killed in the meantime." Klaus told her. "Caroline would never forgive me. I promise I will get her back."

"I don't trust you with my daughter, so Stefan goes with you or I do." Said Liz not caring that she was giving Klaus Mikaelson of all people an ultimatum.

"Ignoring the fact that I don't have to go along with anything the two of you say if I didn't want to, may I say I can see where Caroline gets her flare for making ultimatums and demands from."

What's it going to be Klaus? " Liz asked eyes hard, holding his gaze unflinchingly.

"Stefan, be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." Klaus told him, not looking away from Liz. "Make no mistake I'm going to make sure nothing happens to Caroline but I'm not doing it for either of you." He was doing it for himself because she mattered to him.

Liz only nodded. "Stefan, you better call me as soon as you find her."

"I will." Stefan promised.

Liz nodded and turned striding out the door.

Stefan turned to Klaus. "If anything happens to Caroline..."

"Nothing's going to happen to her." Klaus cut him off, glaring harshly. "I'll burn down all of New Orleans if I have to, to find her and make sure of it." He vowed.

Stefan swallowed; he only heard Klaus speak with that much malice and aggression when it came to his family and Klaus himself. It made him wonder just how deep Klaus's feelings for Caroline ran.

Klaus crumbled up the note Katerina left him and viewed that if Caroline was harmed in any way he would paint the streets of New Orleans red, starting with the blood of the witch who dared to try and take her from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Caroline in this chapter but she'll be in the next chapter. A lot.
> 
> Also I was wondering what ships other then Klaroline you guys might like? Haley x Elijah? Stebekah? Marcel x Rebekah? Maybe even a little unrequited Caroline x Elijah? And I also want to preface no matter your answers Klaroline is my main endgame.
> 
> And what do you think of a Caroline and Rebekah friendship or Hayley and Caroline?
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> Leave your thoughts, comments, kudos, any feedback really.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wakes to find herself being used once again as Klaus bait and isn't too pleased about being dragged into whatever issue they happen to have with Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter. It wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to. Anyway, I hope the fact that t is longer makes up for the wait.
> 
> I do not own anything from canon or its characters.

Caroline awoke with a start on cold concrete, her entire body aching. She looked around the room, she appeared to be in some crypt, she continued to scan the room until her eyes landed on a familiar face sitting on a concrete bench. Her eyes widened. "Hayley?" 

"Guess I don't have to ask why you're here?" said Hayley snidely. 

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion moving to stand up only to find herself shackled to a wall. "What the hell?" She yanked on it several times but it didn't even budge. 

"I'm sure, that's not going to work." Said Hayley in a irritated voice. "The witches probably made sure of it." 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Caroline exclaimed. "What witches? Why am I here? Why the hell are you here?" 

"Short version we're part of some plan some witches have cooked up against Klaus." Hayley told her. "Which would explain why you're here." 

"I can't believe this! I hate being Klaus bate!!" Caroline shook her head, angrily yanking on the chains. 

She could feel Hayley's eyes on her before she spoke. "Aren't you curious as to why I'm here?" 

"No, not really." said Caroline but then paused now that Hayley had mentioned it, she didn't know what connection Hayley had to Klaus other than her tipping him off  that Tyler had been helping the rest of Klaus's hyrbids break their sire bonds. "What could the witches want with you?" 

Hayley eyed her for a moment before she spoke. "Apparently I'm pregnant with Klaus's miracle baby."

Caroline's ears filled with white noise and her eye sight narrowed down to just the dark haired girl. Caroline was sure she heard wrong because there was no way Hayley said what she thought she heard her say. "I'm sorry, I think you just said you were pregnant and Klaus was the father." 

"I did." said Hayley, annoyance written clearly across her face. 

"You're lying. That's not possible. Vampires can't procreate." Caroline shook her head in denial. 

"Apparently they can." Retorted Hayley. "At least Klaus can." 

"Not that I believe you but how is that even possible?" demanded Caroline.

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Hayley rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I would have come clean to these damn witches if I were lying. This may be a shocker to you but I don't like being used to get to someone else."

Caroline snorted at that. "Weren't you the one who not only used but also sold Tyler and the other hybrids out to Klaus?" Hayley glared and Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my fault that you don't like the truth." 

"You should watch what you say, Caroline." Warned Hayley. "I'm not the one chained up here. What's to stop me from killing you right now." 

"We both know you won't kill me even if you wanted to or else you would have tried it instead of just saying it. We both know Klaus would kill you just like he did his hybrids." said Caroline confidently, she wasn't saying it to be smug though Hayley did tend to bring out the bitch in her. "But more importantly if I wasn't chained right now I could totally take you. Werewolf or not." 

Hayley laughed derisively at that."Like how I snapped your neck that one time." 

Caroline glared. "You got lucky." 

Hayley snorted and Caroline sent her an angry glare. 

"I can't believe Klaus actually slept with you." Caroline shook her head in disgust. 

"He probably got tired waiting for you." retorted Hayley. "No one likes a tease, Caroline." 

Caroline scoffed. "I thought he liked a challenge but apparently not after all he did sleep with you." 

"What's that supposed to me?" Hayley glared. 

"Exactly, what I said." said Caroline. 

Hayley opened her mouth to retort when the door to the crypt opened and several witches walked in, the door closing behind them. 

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed recognizing one of the dark one of the dark haired women. "You're one of the ones who kidnapped me." 

"We did what we had to." Said the dark brunette. 

"You got problems with Klaus? Fine." Said Caroline. "But I have nothing to do with it." 

"But you do, you see." said the witch. "Klaus Mikaelson hasn't cared about anything but his family and himself in a thousand years and then you come along. The baby vampire that has captured the non-existent heart of the most fearsome supernatural creature to walk this earth for the last thousand years." 

Caroline glared. "I can't be faulted for Klaus's feelings for me. I have no control over him." 

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Said the brunette. "And that is why you are here." 

"So let's say you are right." Said Caroline. "Do you really think no one will come looking for me?" 

"We're counting on it." said the brunette witch. "It shouldn't be long now before Klaus starts looking into your disappearance if he isn't already and track you here, all we need you to do is do as your told."

"If you think I'm going to do as you say just because you manage to take me hostage and chain me up you have another thing coming." said Caroline, refusing to back down. 

"You are going to do as we say or something terrible might happen to your mother. The Sheriff of Mystic Falls, Matt Donovan, your human friend, Damon and Stefan, The Salvatore brothers, your friend Elena Gilbert or your witch friend Bonnie Bennett." The brunette threatened. "You have no shortage of people who you care about Caroline Forbes and we're not above doing what's necessary including taking everyone you love from you." 

Caroline stared at the witch in disbelief unable to believe they were basically blackmailing her to cooperate or else they would target everyone she cared about. 

"So you either cooperate with us by playing the hostage or your mother would be the first to go." Said the witch and with that they swept back out of the crypt. 

Caroline stared after them, shock flowing through her, she knew she would do as they said, play the hostage, she couldn't allow anything to happen to her mother so until she could make sure that wasn't a possibility she would do what she had to if it meant keeping her mother safe.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus and Stefan made record time and arrived in New Orleans, the streets were busy, bustling with tourist, a tour guide was giving a large group of tourist a tour around the most famous parts of the city. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play."

Klaus grinned. He had always loved the city of New Orleans.

"How are we supposed to find Caroline in a city like this?" Stefan wondered beside him, he himself had been to New Orleans once and finding Caroline in a place like this would probably be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Klaus turned to him. "Leave that to me."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus led Stefan through the city until he came upon a woman seated at a table with trinkets doing readings for tourists. He slid easily into the seat. "Good afternoon. Time for one more?"

Stefan stood behind him watching the woman, he could tell the woman was a witch just by looking at her and his assumption was only confirmed when she spoke.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said shortly, not at all welcoming to their presence.

"Oh, now, that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me." Klaus said, nonchalantly, completely at ease.

"I know who you are." She said knowingly. "Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid."

"I'm the original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time." Klaus replied with a smirk.

The witch's eyes slid from him to Stefan. "And him?"

"Stefan Salvatore." Klaus told her as if Stefan wasn't standing there.

"The Ripper of Montreal." Said the witch, looking between the two with obvious disdain.

Stefan pursed his lips, not liking the reminder of his vampire indiscretions.

"I'm looking for someone." Klaus told her, drawing her focus back to him. "A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux."

"Sorry. I don't know." The witch replied.

"Well, now, that's a fib, isn't it? Now, you see... I know that you're a witch amongst this sea of poseurs. So, enough with the fabrications." Replied Klaus. "I've quite a temper."

Stefan barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he clenched his jaw. "Look, we don't have time for this. We need to find this witch now." Perferably before they do something horrible to Caroline. New Orleans witches weren't exactly known for their love of vampires. Quite the opposite actually.

"Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter." The witch stated. "The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules."

At the name, Klaus sat forward his falsely good mood disappearing as he leaned on the table. "Marcel's rules?" he repeated and Stefan looked at him noticing the change in him. "Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Do you think this Marcel might be able to help us find this Jane-Anne Deveraux?" Stefan asked as they walked the New Orleans streets heading toward the bar the witch told them they could find Marcel.

"The witch spoke about him as if he controlled all witch affairs." Pointed out Klaus. "And if he controls all with affairs there's a good chance he knows where we can find Jane-Anne Deveraux."

"He better." Stefan said. "For Caroline's sake."  

"If the witch knows what's good for her Caroline will be in one piece when we find her." Klaus stated. 

"And if she's not?" Stefan demanded. 

Klaus stopped and turned to Stefan, leveling him with a cold stare, his jaw set. "Then we paint the town red, Ripper." His eyes flashed with malice and intent. 

"Caroline wouldn't want innocent people hurt because of her." Said Stefan. He could see in Klaus's eyes that he would leave a trail of bloody entrails in his wake. 

"If Caroline has a problem with how I get things done she can yell and rage all she wants once she's safe back home in Mystic Falls." Klaus told him pointedly. "And if you have a problem with getting your hands bloody you shouldn't have come." 

"I came to get Caroline back not go on a killing spree." Stefan told him. 

"You have to be willing to do what is necessary. I don't have any use for you otherwise." Klaus told him. "So either make yourself useful or go home." 

Stefan glared. "I'm not leaving here without Caroline." 

"Finally, something we can agree on." Said Klaus, continuing down the street. 

They walked a couple more blocks before they reached their destination. They entered the bar, it was busy patrons seated at tables and at the bar and a dark skinned man on stage singing. 

Klaus maneuvered through the bar, coming to a stop near the bartop, his eyes zeroed in on the man on stage. 

"Do you think that's him?" Stefan asked as the man finished the song and jumped off the stage, heading toward the bar but stops when he sees Klaus and moved toward him. "Klaus." The man said, face grim. 

"Marcel." Klaus returned, stoned-face. 

"Wait you two know each other?" Stefan asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "You didn't say you knew him." But he was ignored. 

"Must be 100 years since that nasty business with your papa." Said Marcel. 

"Has it been that long?" Klaus wondered. 

"Way I recall it, he ran you out of town." Continued Marcel. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." 

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive." Said Klaus. "My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." 

Marcel showed no sign of surprise at the news. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads up..." 

"What, Marcel." Klaus demanded, stepping toward him, hostility flowing off him in waves. "What would you have done?"

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." The hostile tension broke as Marcel grinned, pulling Klaus in for a hug, Niklaus matched his wide grin, accepting the hug. "Niklaus Mikaelson." Said Marcel, pulling back his hand gripping his shoulder. "My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink."

"Klaus, we don't have time for this." Said Stefan, after watching the two converse like old best friends.

Marcel glanced at Stefan. "Whose you're friend?"

"Stefan Salvatore." Said Klaus. "But don't mind him. He's wound a bit tight."

Marcel hummed before focusing his attention back on Klaus. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be home." Klaus returned. "Although please tell me the current state of bourbon street is not your doing."

Marcel laughed good-naturedly. "Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners; otherwise, we'd all go hungry."

"I see your friends are daywalkers." Klaus commented.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies." Said Marcel."Just the inner circle, though. The family."

Stefan wanted to scoff. He was pretty sure it wasn't Klaus's spell but he could care less about it at the moment, they were supposed to be finding Caroline but Klaus seemed more interested in catching up with Marcel than he was locating Caroline.

"Tell me. How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus questioned.

"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger." Replied Marcel, half boasting.

"Is that so?" responded Klaus, seeing the opening he was waiting for. "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

"Looking for Jane-Anne?" said Marcel. "Then you probably ought to come with me." He laughed, turning to his boys that surrounded him. "Showtime!"

Marcel and Klaus had moved out to the streets, Stefan walked slightly behind Klaus, just glad to be done with the reunion so they could find the Deveraux witch. Crowds of vampires gathered, some leaping across roofs, moving around on the ground not at all trying to hide their vampire nature.

"How's the family?" wondered Marcel conversationally.

"Those who live hate me more than ever." Klaus told him. "Kinda like my friend here." He jabbed his thumb in Stefan's direction.

Marcel glanced back at Stefan. "What did he do to you?"

"I can only pick one thing? There's a long list to choose from." Stefan responded acebically causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

Marcel laughed. "If that's the case what are you doing here with him?"

"Common goal." Stefan answered shortly.

"Making enemies of not just your family but your friends as well." Mused Marcel, glancing at Klaus. 

Klaus didn't respond, Marcel was pretty close with that assumption.

"Forget them." Marcel told him referring to Klaus's siblings. "If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, huh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff."

The fore-mentioned vampires were being rowdy in the streets, leaping across buildings and off them, vamp speeding on the streets, doing absolutely nothing to hide their vampire nature.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus commented.

"It's the Quarter." Grinned Marcel. "Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby."

Several of Marcel's vampires appeared dragging a brunette haired woman between them as she struggled in their hold.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux." Said Marcel addressing the witch,gaining both Klaus and Stefan's attention. Stefan and Klaus shared a look, this was the witch they were looking for. "Give it up for Jane-Anne. Come on. Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set and enforced by me. How do you plead?" he turned back to Klaus and Stefan with a consporital grin breaking out of the serious lawyer like character he was portraying. "Oh. Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties. It's all I know." He turned back to the witch, growing serious once again. "Seriously, J, tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." Denied Jane-Anne.

"I'll tell you what." Began Marcel. "I'll give you one more chance. Or not." He eruptly kills her, the witch dropping lifeless to the ground.  

"What was that?" Klaus demanded as Stefan stared down at the lifeless witch, their only lead on Caroline.

"Hey. Come walk with me." Marcel responded. "Witches aren't allowed to do magic here. She broke the rules."

"I told you I wanted to talk to her." Klaus glared angrily.

Stefan moved toward them wondering how they were supposed to find Caroline now. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked Klaus, ignoring Marcel's presence.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show." Marcel apologized. "Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force. Another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten out of her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

Klaus didn't want Marcel knowing anything about Caroline. He didn't trust him with the knowledge of knowing what Caroline meant to him. "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"Good." Said Marcel. "Then let's eat, because all that spilled blood makes me hungry." He took his leave, his vampires following.

Stefan looked at Klaus in shock. "Klaus, how are we supposed to find Caroline now?"

Klaus clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I said we were going to find Caroline and I meant it. Just let me do what I do and stop questioning my every move?"

"Well, forgive me if I don't find it very appealing putting my trust in you." Stefan muttered dryly.

Klaus glared at him. "The only thing you need to trust in is that I will do whatever I have to to find Caroline." He turned away from him, grabbing one of Marcel's vampires as  he went to walk by  him. "Hey. Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After finding out Jane-Anne had a sister by the name of Sophie Deveraux, working at a bar that served gumbo, found Stefan and Klaus entering the establishment. They found her and as if sensing them behind her she turned, she didn't seem surprised, she looked between the two before her eyes settled on Klaus. "You're Klaus."

"I am." Said Klaus, taking her in, noticing her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. "And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann."

Stefan doubted the girl needed a reminder. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sophie looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

"You'll have to excuse, Stefan, here, he has a bleeding heart." Said Klaus, wanting to bypass any condolences.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sophie asked bitterly.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes." said Klaus. "What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

"I see you brought friends." Said Sophie looking past them to two men at the bar attempting to discreetly keep an eye on Klaus.

"They're not with me." Denied Klaus.

"Marcel must have had them follow us." Said Stefan.

"Smart." Sophie said to Stefan. "They are with Marcel. That's all that matters." She told them. "I know you built this town Klaus, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So, I talk to you in front of them, I'm next."

Klaus glared and moved toward the men at the bar but Stefan remained in front of the witch. "I understand you can't talk to Klaus. But I hope you can talk to me. I came here looking for your sister because a good friend of mine went missing and your sister knew something about it." Stefan looked at her with a pleading look. "Her name's Caroline, if you know anything please tell me."

"I can't talk to you either." The witch said, unmoved. "Your with Klaus."

Stefan opened his mouth to argue with her but she was already walking away, he turned to see Klaus with the two men at the bar a strong painful grip on each of their shoulders as he rejoined them. "Are you two gentlemen following me?" Klaus questioned.

"Marcel said we're your guides." One of them answered, through clenched teeth as he fought to cry out from amount of pain the hybrid was causing as he applied pressure to his shoulder.

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, then, let me be exceedingly clear about something." Klaus squeezed each of their shoulders tightly, causing flickers of pain to cross their expressions. "If either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine."

"Sorry for the wait." The waitress at the bar said, as she rejoined them. "If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out."

"Your oldest scotch for my two friends here, love." Klaus told the blonde, slapping a hundred dollar bill on the bar top. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself." He looked to Stefan nodding to the exit.

"Don't you find it a bit suspicious that Marcel is keeping tabs on you?" asked Stefan once outside.

"It's about control. He wants to know and control everything." replied Klaus. "What did you get out of Sophie."

"Nothing." Stefan frowned. "But I could tell she knows something but she's not going to tell us anything not when she's too scared to talk about it because of  her obvious fear of Marcel."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline was restless, the witches had returned and grabbed Hayley before leaving again, she didn't know if that was a good sign or bad sign.

She tensed when the door opened again but instead of the witches returning with Hayley, Elijah Mikaelson was the one to walk her back into the crypt.  

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah said in surprise, he had come to New Orleans to find out what the witches had over his brother only to find a werewolf girl that the witches were claiming was pregnant with Niklaus's child. Finding the blonde from Mystic Falls there as well was a surprise, the Forbes girl was a long way from home. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, you know, just thought it'll be fun to be hangin' out in a crypt while chain to a wall." She deadpanned, she was in no mood to be polite. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing here?" 

"She's Klaus bait." Said Hayley. "The witches back-up plan or something like that." 

"Once this is over I'm so done with that." Caroline muttered."I'm done being bait." 

Elijah looked between the two girls. "So you both have a connection to my brother." 

"Something like that." Caroline said bitterly. 

"So, have they been holding you against your will, like Miss Forbes here?" Elijah asked Hayley, taking note of the chains shackling Caroline to the wall. 

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these... weird witchy test." Said Hayley. "Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead.They can't have children!" 

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may." Klaus lifted a hand toward her face but she moved away. 

"What are you doing?" Hayley asked alarmed.

"Relax." Elijah assured her. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you." He reached his hand out toward her again and this time Hayley allowed it, Elijah pressed his hand to her head and they both closed their eyes. 

Caroline watched the two through narrowed eyes, they seemed to forgotten she was even there. She didn't think now was the time for story telling. She tuned them out, wishing she was home, wondering if anyone's noticed that she was missing. She hoped her mother was safe. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Hayley. "Your dad was a dick." 

Elijah chuckled. 

"I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me you're whole life story." said Hayley. "I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is notorious psycho... who I slept with. Classic me."

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father haunted him - hunted us - for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy." Elijah shook his head. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself." 

"If that's the case maybe you could convince those crazy witches to let me go." Said Caroline, Elijah sounded so confident that Hayley and her so called baby with Klaus was the key to everything and if that was the case what did they need her for.

Elijah turned to look at her. "Pardon me, but I'm confused as to why the witches brought you here? Is there a reason the witches thought you could be used against my brother. Perhaps they believe you important to my brother."

"No." said Caroline instantly. "Their delusional." Caroline had thought she was important to him but finding out that he slept with Hayley had made her unsure. Even made her question the last couple weeks of all the time she had spent with Klaus. 

Hayley scoffed. "Klaus is in love with you." 

Caroline glowered at her. "Clearly not. He slept with you." 

"Wait." Said Elijah eyes widening, looking between the two women. "My brother, who believes love to be a vampire's greatest weakness is in love with you - a baby vampire?" 

The way he said that like the very thought of Klaus loving her was so unthinkable made Caroline bristle but she chose to ignore it. "He's not in love with me." She said firmly. 

"You're just saying that because you're angry that he wasn't waiting around for you." Said Hayley snidely. "Did you expect him to wait around for you forever?" 

"Definitely didn't expect him to sleep with  _you_." Caroline glared. 

"So is Niklaus in love with you or not?" asked Elijah in confusion."

"He is." Hayley said at the same time Caroline said "He's not."

Elijah moved away from Hayley and closer to Caroline crouching down to be eye level with her, Caroline instinctively wanted to move back in surprise but refused to show any intimidation, she dealt with Klaus regularly dealing with the Original Elena like to claim as a good one should be no problem.

"I'm finding it difficult to believe my  brother is in love with you." The refined Original stated looking at her like she was a difficult puzzle he wanted to solve.

"Should I be  offended by that." Caroline glared at him. "I feel like I should be offended by that."

"I meant no offense Miss Forbes." Elijah assured.

Caroline just looked at him doubtfully. "Do you mind getting back some or do you just like getting in someone's personal space?"

"It's needed for what about to do." answered Elijah.

"What's that?" asked Hayley curiously.

Elijah glanced back at her oevr his shoulder. "While I can show memories like I did with you just moments ago I can also dive into a person's mine and see their memories."

Caroline eyes widened and she tensed instantly. "If you think I'm just going to let you mess around in my head you have another thing coming. I don't care if you are an Original!" said Caroline vehemently.

Elijah turned back to her his hands reaching out before Caroline could react gripping her head. "I'm  sorry but you don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Caroline's eyes shut tightly at the feel of him probing his way into her head, invading her mind.  

Elijah's closed his eyes as he sorted through her memories searching for moments she shared with his brother, he expected only a few but was hit with one after the other of Niikluas with Miss Forbes. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Elijah was surprised that his brother cured the girl let alone allowed her to drink directly from his vein. How he spoke to her about the world and genuine beauty and how she could have all of it. And the diamond bracelet he gifted her with.

The next memory he saw was of MIss Forbes receiving an extravagant blue ballgown dress along with an invitation to his family's ball that they had held in Mystic Falls and a request that she save his brother a dance. He watched as they danced as they talked outside next to horses and Klaus telling her that he she was strong and beautiful and full of light that he enjoyed her, even telling her about his favorite horse that Mikael had killed. He watched as Niklaus showed  Caroline his art room, offered to show her the world, told her she was more beautiful than the princess  whose  bracelet he gave her but Caroline didn't  fall for his charms, no she called him out on his hybrids, about how Mikael  didn't  love him and because of that he assumed no one else would either. She pointed out that's why he compelled people, sired them or tried to buy them off, that he didn't connect to people, didn't even try to.

Elijah watched as she gave the bracelet back, he was more than a little surprised that Klaus hadn't killed her for the way she spoke to him. He had killed many over the years for a lot less.

He was then surprised by the drawing NIklaus drew for Caroline, thanking her for her honesty. 

He watched Klaus followed her from the Grill and they talked on a bench, Klaus asking about her hopes, dreams and everything she wanted in life.

He watched as they danced again at some kind of school dance, watched as his brother told her that a small town life wouldn't be enough for her that in a year or a century would find her at his door.

He watched in more surprise as his brother saved her from Alaric.

The more memories he saw the deeper he could see the connection his brother felt to Caroline ran deep. And was becoming quite apparent that he cared deeply for the girl.

He watched as his brother saved her again when he was in Tyler's  body, even over Rebekah.

He saw his brother expressed that he would never have let Tyler hurt her if  he was still sired to him.

He watched as his brother manage to negotiate a date out of Caroline. He watched his brother laugh freely with her, light, teasing and playful, a side of his brother he hadn't seen in centuries. How he opened up to her about the one and only time he ever thought about being human again.

And then he watched Caroline exchange harsh words with his brother shortly after Kol's death and he reacted in a very Klaus like manner, lashing out and impaling her with a broken wooden lamp-stand and then giving her his lethal bite.

He watched as his brother had refused to heal her because of Tyler. watched as Caroline had slowly began to slip away the bite slowly getting the better of her. Caroline and his brother exchanging words with Caroline telling him he did this because he was hurt which meant that there was a part of him that was still human. And Klaus couldn't understand how she could possibly believe that.  Which had Caroline admitting that she had seen it and found herself wishing she could forget about all the horrible things he had done.

Elijah could seen in his brother's eyes the reluctance to hope that she would be able to, going so far as to ask her that she couldn't and that was when Caroline claimed she knew he was in love with her and that anyone capable of love was capable of being saved.

He watched as his brother had exhaled shakily unable to look her in the eye unable to hide the emotions clearly visible in  that moment as he told her she was hallucinating but not truly denying it.

And when Caroline had replied that she would never know and was breathing more weakly, gasping for breath, he saw the fear in his brother's eye when he called out to her and that fear only increased when he received no response, Elijah saw his brother wrestle internally with himself before conceding moving behind Caroline and leaning her back against his chest as he bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth, stroking her hair tenderly as she drank.

And Elijah knew then in the small comforting gesture, the lack of composure unable to hide his emotions, the way his brother just couldn't let her die. Elijah knew Niklaus was in love with Caroline Forbes     

Seeing how deeply his brother felt for the Forbes girl just made Elijah want to know more about that connection. The next memory he saw was of Niklaus and Caroline on her porch and his brother was telling her he'd shown kindness, forgiveness, pity.. Because of her. That it was all for her. And Caroline had remained unmoved, silent.

~*~  ~*~  ~*~

Caroline tried to block the pain out from someone poking around in her head and concentrated and focus as hard as she could trying to shut him out of her mind like Klaus and her had been working on for the last couple weeks.

When she felt the pain all but disappear she felt relief wash over her briefly but it faded when she opened her eyes to see him staring at her in surprise, his hands dropping away from her head. That relief she felt quickly turned to ire as she glared at him affronted.

"How were you able to shut me out from your mind?" inquired Elijah in Surprise.  "Being as young as you are you shouldn't  be able to."

"I don't see how its any of your business. Stay the hell out of my head!" she replied angrily.

"No matter. I seen quite enough." said Elijah.

Caroline wasn't sure she liked the way that sounded. Just how much did Elijah see and what exactly did he see and what conclusion did it  bring the carefully calculated Original to?

"I thought that this baby would be the only way to save my brother, and maybe it can but maybe its not the only way to save him." said Elijah staring steadily at Caroline. "Perhaps you will also be the salvation my brother needs to save him from himself."

Caroline gave him  a skeptical look barely refraining from voicing her doubts for she was no ones salvation. Elijah was speaking like she could be Klaus's savior and Caroline Forbes was no ones savior. Least of all Klaus's. No she was indeed no one's let alone Klaus's salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of canon that I don't like so I might veer off canon in the middle of season one. I'm thinking about it anyway. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in cannon currently, let me know and I might write it in. 
> 
> leave kudos, comments, thought or any feedback! Its nice to know if anyone is liking the story.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you don't have to say it. Finally I updated. Thank you for anyone still following this despite the slow updates. 
> 
> And I also want to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments! It means so much to me to know you're enjoying my story. Happy reading.

Caroline resisted the urge to shift under Elijah's gaze, feeling the weight of his assumption of her being this big key to redeeming Klaus. When the witch Sophie returned she let out a relieved sigh as Elijah's focus was pulled from her and to the witch instead.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help." Sophie informed Elijah.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with either of these two young women?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." Sophie's words were filled with certainty.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Replied Elijah.

"That's why I brought you here." Said Sophie. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family and if that fails to convince him than that's where Caroline comes in. Regardless of whether he'll care about his child or not he cares for her. And I have no doubts he'll do what he has to to keep her safe. It'll be a shame if her immortal vampire life was cut short."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Said Elijah evenly.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." Sophie said, her jaw set defiantly.

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

Caroline hated how they were discussing her like she wasn't there but she was starting think Sophie was crazy. For one she kidnapped her and was threatening her family and was threatening Hayley and her unborn child and she seemed to have no problem with blackmailing an Original to get what she wanted.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus and Stefan walked into the party, there were vampires everywhere feeding and dancing and drinking. Klaus scanned the place, searching for Marcel. Stefan was a few feet behind, trying not to focus on the craze haze of the vampires or the feeding or the blood.

Klaus grabbed a vampire he recognized as one of Marcel's men. "Where's Marcel?" He demanded.

"Who the hell's asking?"

Klaus glared. "I assume you're joking."

"I only answer to Marcel." The vampire replied defiantly.

"Well, then, in that case, perhaps you'll answer to this." Klaus allowed his face to change, exposing his hybrid features and wrapped his hand around the vampires throat threateningly. "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half-werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time!" Anger rolled off him in waves as he demanded again. "Where is Marcel?!"

"H-hey. I'm right here. I'm right here." Marcel emerged from the crowd of party goers and maneuvered himself in between Klaus and the other vampire Klaus had previously been threatening. "Easy, now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules."

Stefan nearly groaned at those words, telling Klaus to not do something was usually a guarantee he was going to do the exact opposite. It was only a matter of time, like a clock ticking down the hours, minutes, seconds until it happened.

"I don't care about your rules, Marcel." Klaus glared. "I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?"

"Come here. I get it, huh? Show of force." Said Marcel and attempted to get Klaus to back off from Diego. "You made your point. Let it go, friend. For me."

"Fine."Klaus grudgingly backed off his face having returned back to normal. "Why don't you show me what you've done with the place while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town."

"Follow me." Said Marcel, leading Klaus further through the crowd.

Stefan felt his ire rising, partly because he was feeling on edge in the crowd of impulsive reckless vampire and partly because he felt like they were no closer to finding Caroline and were continuingly going in circles in the process of trying to find her.

Marcel had led Klaus out onto a balcony, Stefan stood back against the wall as the two stared out at the city, hands on the railing. 

"Look at that skyline." Said Marcel, gesturing to all the buildings and high structures, lighting up the night sky. "That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."

"And what of the witches?" Asked Klaus, hoping to glean some information on them in hopes something might clue him in on Caroline's whereabouts. "In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?"

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve, something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town." Said Marcel with a smirk, eyes glinting.

"Hmm. Is that a fact?" Asked Klaus.

"Might be." Replied Marcel. "Or maybe I'm just bluffing." He popped something into his mouth from his hand, eating whatever it was.

Klaus smelled the familiar toxic herb or toxic to vampires herb anyway. "You take vervain?"

"Burns like a bitch. But I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to." Said Marcel in response to Klaus's question. "Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here... Look out for each other."

They watched the street below and saw a blonde woman walking alone. "Mmmmm. New blood." Grinned Marcel.

"The bartender walking alone at night." Klaus remembered her from the bar that he visited the Devaraux witch. "She's either brave or dumb."

"Let's see." Said Marcel. "Brave, I let her live, dumb, she's dessert." Marcel jumped over the balcony, landing silently just behind the blonde. "You know, it's not safe here alone."

The girl turned to face him. "You know, I have a black belt in karate."

"What are we doing?" Stefan asked Klaus, he felt like they were getting no where fast in finding Caroline.

Instead answering him he watched Marcel and the blonde below until he felt a familiar presence. "Evening, Elijah."

Stefan turned in surprised to see Elijah.

Elijah looked at Stefan for a moment. He was pretty sure he knew why he was here. That he most likely came in search of Caroline. It was the only thing that could explain why he was with his brother. Elijah turned his attention back to his brother. "Niklaus."

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus commented.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." Returned Elijah. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I find Caroline and who's conspiring g against me." Klaus stated, there was no way he was going anywhere until he found Caroline.

"I believe i just found that out for you." Said Elijah. "And where Miss Forbes is."

Klaus turned sharply to his brother. "Where is she?"

Stefan had pushed off the wall at the mention of Caroline. "Have you seen her?"

Elijah glanced at Stefan shortly before focusing his attention on his brother, how his reaction was instantaneous the moment he mentioned anything about Caroline. How that was what Klaus had latched onto of what he said , not that he had found who was conspiring against him but of Caroline, wanting to know her whereabouts. "I have to admit Niklaus I was surprised to learn how deep your connection to Caroline Forbes went."

"Where is she?!" Klaus growled advancing on his brother. "Tell me where she is Elijah!"

If he hadn't saw inside Caroline's head and seen the moments she shared with his brother he would have been surprised by the intensity of his brothers reaction. "I'll take you to her. You just have to come with me."

There was no hesitation in Klaus's steps when Elijah began to lead the way out of there and Stefan quickly followed.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"What are we doing here?" Klaus asked in irritation as they moved through the cemetery Elijah had led them to. "Is this where Caroline is being held?"

"What to know what the witches have in store for you?" Asked Elijah. "Follow me."

Klaus steps stopped abruptly, his eyes narrowly in displeasure. "You said you were taking me to Caroline, Elijah."

Elijah stopped, turning to face his brother, seeing the anger, frustration and distrust written plainly across his face. "Is finding her more important than finding out whose currently working against you?"

Klaus stepped further getting in Elijah's face, wanting to make himself clear. "Caroline is the reason why I am here. Finding her and making sure she is safe is the only thing that matters right now."

"Very well." Said Elijah. "Then follow me."

Stefan watched Elijah, it seemed to him like Elijah was more intent on deciphering Klaus's every reaction. He didn't really care why only hoped that Elijah wasn't just jerking them around and really was leading them to Caroline. Stefan fell in step behind them as Elijah singled out a crypt.

They entered the crypt and Sophie Devaraux was there with two other witches waiting. But Klaus didn't have eyes for any of them. But only for the blonde he could see shackled to the wall, familiar blue eyes staring back at him. "Caroline?" He breathed and was crouching in front of her instantly, uncaring that his back was to three witches, all that matter was that Caroline was right in front of him.

"Finally." Caroline said impatiently. "I was wondering when you'd get here?"

"Sorry, to keep you waiting, Love." He brushed her hair back.

"Caroline?" Stefan rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

Caroline looked at Stefan in surprise. "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Stefan frowned. "You're mother's worried sick about you, I barely talked her out of coming here herself."

"But she's okay, isn't she?" Caroline worried. "She's safe?"

Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't she be? You're the one we need to be worried about."

"No, I'm fine." Caroline shook her head ." but there's witches watching all of you, threatening, especially my mom."

"I think you're definition of fine defers from mine, sweetheart." Klaus cut in, his hand reached out, fingers grasping her wrist, overlapping the shackles that kept her chain to the wall, bringing Caroline's eyes back to him. "Why haven't you tried to brake free?"

Caroline gave a shake of her head."I tried but couldn't."

Klaus nodded, and pulled on the shackles, attempting to break the locks but failing. He growled in annoyance, his face morphing as he applied more strength.

"I don't think you'll be able to brake them." Caroline told him discouraged.

"I won't have you being trained to a wall like a dog!" Klaus growled, eyes locking with hers.

Caroline stared back at his hybrid eyes unflinchingly. "I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus looked at her in confusion, seeing the familiar hostility in her eyes that he hadn't seen in weeks. Not since before they gotten closer as actual friends. And he couldn't help but wonder, what could have put that look back in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be finding out soon enough." Caroline muttered.

Stefan looked back and forth between the two, feeling like he was missing something, surprised at the ease at which Caroline interacted with Klaus when confronted with Klaus's hybrid side. He shook his head to clear his thoughts focusing on Klaus. "Can you break those or not, Klaus?"

Klaus didn't bother answering vocally, he kept his gaze on Caroline as he applied more strength to the shackles, the metal snapping making a clanging noise as they did so, the chain falling from her wrist landing on the ground with a clatter, he did the same with her other wrist, freeing her from the chains not once breaking eye contact.

Caroline felt relief hit her being free of the chains but pushed it down reluctant to feel any sense of gratitude towards Klaus at the moment. She attempted to stand up but stumbled a little from sitting to long due to her being chained to the wall for God knows how long, she felt Klaus hands wrap around her arms in an attempt to steady her but she quickly shrugged his hands off her with a glare. "I don't need your help."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked in concern, she seemed to be angry with Klaus which was completely understandable since the reason why she was even here was because of Klaus but it almost seemed like something else.

Klaus didn't know why Caroline seemed to be angry with him but he figured it could wait until he dealt with his witch problem now that he knew she was safe. He turned toward the witch in question. And saw both her and Elijah watching him with interest, he ignored the obvious curiosity in Elijah's eyes about his interaction with Caroline and focused on the witch instead. "Sophie Devaraux." He recognized her as the witch he talked with earlier. "What is this?"

"He's all yours." Elijah told Sophie. "Proceed."

"You know you're famous in this town?" Sophie began. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants. I'm gonna stop him... And you're gonna help me."

"This is why you kidnapped Caroline?" Asked Klaus his eyes narrowing.

"Witches talk." Said Sophie. "We know how much you care for her."

"Then you should know I won't hesitate in punishing you for attempting to use her against me." Klaus growled stepping forward.

"Wait."Elijah moved, quickly placing a hand on Klaus's chest to stop him from advancing any closer to Sophie, seeing the dangerous look in his brothers eyes despite the fact that he reverted back to normal. "Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out. They took Caroline and kept her chain to a wall like an animal!" He growled, brushing his brother hand off of him, his angry gaze settling on Sophie. "There is nothing she could say that will stop me from showing her what happens when you go after Caroline and I won't waste anymore of my time."

"This isn't a waste of your time, brother." Argued Elijah.

The crypt door opened and Haley was escorted in by two more witches.

Klaus stared at her in confusion. "Why in the bloody hell is she here?" He demanded. It wasn't like Hayley was anything to him, her presence didn't make sense. Especially when they had already gotten their hands on Caroline, someone who he would tear apart the city for if he had to.

"Klaus... You need to listen to them." Hayley told them, voice grave.

Klaus laughed incredulously before turning to Caroline. "This is why your angry with me? Because of her?"

Caroline glared in response, crossing her arms across her chest.

Klaus shook his head and chuckled derisively. "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled one night-stand..." he waved his arm in Hayley's direction. "No offense, sweetheart... Means anything to me."

"I'm very aware of that and that is why Caroline is here but Hayley has a purpose for being here." Sophie said, standing straighter her face set in determination. "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

"What?" Klaus said, sure the witch wasn't implying what it sounded like she was implying.

"I know. It's impossible." Said Hayley.

"What are you saying?"asked Klaus.

"Niklaus..." Elijah said, voice strong and unwavering. "The girl is carrying your child."

"No. It's impossible." Klaus shook his head in denial. "Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can." Sophie cut in. "Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else." Klaus growled at Hayley because there was no way any of this was true. It couldn't be nor did he want it. "Admit it!"

"Hey. I spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayou because they think that I'm carry some magical baby." Hayley snapped back at him. "Don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

Caroline couldn't help the snort that escaped her. Klaus sounded like all those men who came on the Maury show denying that he was the baby daddy and Hayley sounded like one of the mother's swearing up and down that it was their baby .

Stefan shot her a look wondering if she lost it because he didn't see anything funny about this situation, let alone that Caroline was caught up in this mess.

Caroline just shrugged his look off. If she didn't find some kind of amusement that Klaus and Hayley of all people were going to have a baby together she might just lose it. She hated that Klaus slept with Hayley and she hated that she even cared who he slept with. So she rather find amusement in the situation than dwell on why it bothered her so much.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy." Said Sophie passionately. "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?" Hayley didn't like the sound of that.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it." Said Elijah, not wanting the baby or it's mother to come to any harm.

"No. We can't, not yet." Sophie refused. "We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

Elijah looked to his brother, awaiting his reaction, his answer, hoping his brother would make the right choice but doubting that he would. Niklaus rarely did the right thing unless he benefitted from it in some way .

"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what a baby? Something you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness."

"We know exactly what your weakness is." Glared Sophie. "Why else do you think Caroline is here?"

"Leave Caroline out of this!" Snapped Klaus angrily. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Then maybe she shouldn't have gotten so entangled with you." Retaliated Sophie. "And like it or not she's apart of this now. And if you don't do exactly as we want Caroline's vampire life will meet a premature end before the weeks end."

Caroline bristled at the threat to her life and she felt Stefan tense beside her but their reaction was tiny in comparison to Klaus's.

An animalistic growl escaped his chest follow by a loud thud and cry of pain as Sophie was slammed into the crypt wall, Klaus's hand wrapped securely around her throat, hybrid features flashing menacingly. "I will not have you threatening her life."

"Niklaus.." Elijah said warningly, surprised how quickly Klaus's anger rose at the mere threat to Caroline's life.

"Stefan, mate." Klaus said without breaking his hated glare on Sophie. "Take Caroline and go. Get her out of here and don't leave her side until I tell you to because if anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible."

Stefan nodded, swallowing. He hadn't heard Klaus that angry since that time when he took Klaus's coffins. "C'mon." He placed his hand on Caroline's back, giving her a nudge forward. 

Caroline stumbled forward, past Elijah and Hayley, past the witches, Sophie and Klaus but hesitated glancing back at Klaus. She was angry with him, yes but it felt wrong to just leave.

Klaus felt her eyes on him and finally tore his glare away from Sophie to look at Caroline. "Get out of here, Love. We'll talk once I have this all sorted out."

"What about the threat to my mom?" Caroline hesitated.

"I'll take care of it. No harm will come to your mother" he promised. "Now go."

Caroline still hesitated until Stefan grabbed her arm and walked her out of the crypt and broke them out into a run as they vamp-sped out of the cemetery.

Once she disappeared out the crypt Klaus turned his hybrid gaze back to Sophie, his hand flexing around her neck. "Threatening Caroline trying to get what you want from me was a stupid move. I should rip your heart out on principle and shove it down your throat!" His tone dark and gritty.

Sophie felt a sliver of fear course through her veins, she could hear the intent but even worse she could see it, monstrous hybrid features staring back at her that he meant every word. She reluctantly admitted to herself that she might have underestimated his rationality concerning the baby vampire, Caroline Forbes, she clearly meant more to him than even the witch spirits had led on.

"Let her go!" One of the other witches exclaimed.

Klaus smirked darkly at Sophie. "I think a demonstration is in order." He pushed Sophie against the wall causing her to grunt as her back slammed against it, releasing a moment later and in a blur of movement he was in front of the other witch who had spoken and with no hesitation plunge his hand into her chest, fingers curling tightly around her heart, squeezing maliciously, the witch gasped in pain, blood building up in her throat, clogging it up and escaping out at the edges of her mouth. Klaus gave a violent twist of his hand and yanked the witch's heart out.

A sharp intake of breath sounded from Hayley at the same time Elijah exclaimed in disapproval. "Niklaus!"

Klaus turned back to a stunned Sophie and a disapproving Elijah, he tossed the witches heart at Sophie's feet, hand covered in blood. "Take this as a warning Sophie Devaraux because if you go after Caroline again it will be your heart on the ground at my feet, my hand drenched in your blood." He glanced at Hayley. "And as for Hayley. Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" He turned on his heel, taking off not waiting around to see how they would react to his actions.

Sophie pushed off the wall, staring down at the heart at her feet with a grimace before stumbling toward the body of her fallen witch sister. She stared down at her jaw clenching, anger rising.

If Klaus thought this was over he was wrong. If he thought she didn't make precautions he was wrong. And he was wrong if he thought Caroline's involvement in this was over. He couldn't be more wrong. She made sure Caroline would be so entangled in this that there would be no leaving New Orleans for her. But more importantly if the baby died so did Caroline. He would have no choice but to do as she wanted or risk losing Caroline something she was more sure than ever that he would not risk.

No, this wasn't over. Not even close. She would get what she wanted. Klaus would do as she wanted, she would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, review, I love feedback.
> 
> Tumblr - Olicity-klaroline-addiction


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Thanks to everyone, whose subscribed, bookmarked, commented or left kudos to this story!!

Klaus walked quickly through the streets of New Orleans, he could hear Elijah's quick footsteps as he rushed to catch up with him. "It's a trick, Elijah." he bit out harshly.  

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice sounded as he caught up to him. 

"It's a trick, Elijah." Klaus repeated finally stopping. 

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance..it's our chance." Elijah implored. 

"To what?" Klaus snapped out impatiently, what did he care for Hayley or the child she claimed he fathered. 

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us." said Elijah trying to convince Klaus that Hayley and her child was a good thing. "Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined..we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wante..all that we have ever wanted was a family." 

"I will not be manipulated." Klaus said adamantly, turning away from him but Elijah was't done, he vamp-sped in front of Klaus's path blocking him. 

"So they're manipulating you." said Elijah. "So what? With them, this girl and her child..your child..live." 

"And then what? You returned to Mystic Falls to Caroline, to your life as the hated one, as the evil hyrbid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah questioned. 

"Caroline isn't any of yor concern." Klaus glared. "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty..that's power." Elijah spoke passionately, trying his hardest to change Klaus's mind to convince him of what he believed so strongly. "This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." ELijah reached out placing his hand on Klaus's shoulder, pleading with him to just hear and listen to him for once. 

Klaus reached his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture before he whispered nothing more than a spiteful hiss. "No." He brushed Eliajh's hand off his shoulder and turned to walk away. 

Elijah wasn't ready to let him just walk away, he gripped Klaus's shoulder and forced him to turn around and face him again, not pleased with the action Klaus shoved him away, causing Elijah to stumble back a few steps. "I'm done talking of this, Elijah." Klaus glared with agitation. 

"You can can save Miss Forbes but you can't save your own child, is that it?" Elijah asked with narrow eyes. 

"Yes that is exactly it." Klaus glared. 

"If you can find it in yourself to save Caroline when she didn't even ask it of you, why can't you find it within yourself to save your own child?!" Elijah all but demanded.

"Don't pretend to know anything about Caroline or my actions regarding her." Klaus snapped. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone, including you."

"I saw how you are with her." Elijah told him. 

"What are you talking about?" Klaus demandedd. 

"I got a look inside her head." Elijah continured ignoring the way Klaus's eyes flashed angrily. 

Klaus stepped forward till he was in Elijah's face staring him down. "You had no right to invade her mind like that. I should shove a dagger through your heart on principle." he growled out angrily. 

"See, that right, there." said Elijah. "You're proving my whole point."

Klaus took back, brow furrowing confusion. "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"You act as if any unrightful slight toward her is a slight toward you. Every threat thrown at her is a threat at you." Elijah shook his head. "You would give that girl anything she asked of you."

Klaus eyes hardened, his face closing off, hating the thought of Elijah or anyone knowing that there wasn't no length he would not go to for Caroline because if his enemies knew they would use it against him the way his brother was attempting to use it against him right now. "I don't have to listen to this." he stated coldly before turning from Elijah and walking briskly away without a backward glance.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline looked out the passenger side window as Stefan drove through the streets of New Orleans driving toward the exit. She thought about everything that happened since she woke up, the witches, finding out about Hayley and her pregnancy, the latter bothering her more than she wanted to admit. And she thought about Klaus. It had felt wrong to just leave him to deal with the mess even if he was the only reason why the witches had dragged her into whatever crap they were cooking up. 

She glanced ahead and saw they were starting to leave the city limits getting closer to the boarder, she shifted uneasily in her seat, a hand pressing against her stomach, she felt unnaturally empty like she had lost something but couldn't begin to understand what. 

"Are you alright?" Stefan voice sounded filled with concern. 

She glanced at him, offering him a faint reassuring smile or as reassuring as she could muster up at the moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to process everything."

Stefan returned his eyes to the road, a question at the tip of his tongue, but suppressing it or at least he was until then he wasn't. "What's going on with you and Klaus?"

Caroline tensed up at the question. "What?" 

"What's going on with you and Klaus?" he repeated, leveling her with one of his inquisitive looks.  

"Nothing." she lied, quickly looking away from him and back out the window. 

"Caroline." Stefan sighed. "I don't know why you're bothering with lying about this, it was pretty obvious that something change between the two of you recently. Plus I know you been spending time with him."

Caroline's head snapped back toward him. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I found your phone with more than a few calls from him." Stefan told her. 

Caroline folded her arms defensively across her chest. "It's rude to go through a person's phone, you know?"

"Caroline, that's not the point. You don't have to lie about Klaus." he said. "I won't judge."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, attempting to come up with something before sighing in annoyance with herself for her inability to lie sucessfully to Stefan. "We slept together." she muttered. 

Stefan eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know why he was so surprise by this, Klaus had been showing interest in Caroline for over a year and Caroline managed somehow to get Klaus of all people wrapped around her finger, willing to give her anything and everything if she so much as ask it of him. "Is that why you have been spending a lot of your time with him? Because you're together?" 

"We're not together." Caroline corrected, relieved not to hear any judgment in his voice. "We only slept together one time." though she left out the fact that it was a lot of sex that one time. Stefan didn't need to know that. "And that was weeks ago."

"Then why have you been spending so much time with him?" Stefan asked, voice laced with confusion. 

"He's been helping me learn how to refuse mind complusion and stopped others from invading my head." Caroline told him. "After I saw what Silas was capable of I didn't want to be on the receiving end."

"And he just helped you out of the goodness of his heart?" Stefan replied sarcastically. "What did he want in return?"

Caroline shot him a glare. "Nothing."

"Really, Caroline, what did he want?" Stefan asked again. 

"Nothing." Csroline repeated firmly. "I asked for his help and he agreed."

Stefan glaced over at her in surprise. "Really, nothing. He helped you just because you asked."

"I asked for his help and he gave it to me." she shrugged her shoulders a little helplessly. "We're friends."

"If I haven't spent the last day looking for you with him that would probably shock me but after today it's pretty clear Klaus cares a great deal about you." Stefan admitted. "I thought it was just an infatuation but I'm starting to think it's deeper than that."

Caroline glanced away. She had thought so too, she had started to believe he was falling in love with her but knowing he slept with Hayley and got her pregnant in the process had her doubting that. 

"Do you have feelings for him?" Stefan asked. 

"I don't know." she muttered, not expecting the question.

"You don't have to lie." Stefan said, returning his eyes to the roas seeing the exit sign of New Orleans just up ahead. 

"I'm not. I don't know how I feel about him half the time." Caroline admitted reluctantly. "It's all so complicated. There's times where I can't stand him, where I remember everything he's done since he came to Mystic Falls, where I remember he supposed to be the enemy."

"But?" Stefan asked, knowing there was more and wanting to encourage her to continue so she would know he was willing to listen and he wouldn't judge her for any of it. 

"He's always there when I need him." Caroline admitted. "Doesn't matter if it's for something big or small. Something life threatening or something he finds ridiculous. From helping with a prom dress to mind control. If I ask I know he'll be there."

"He puts you first." Stefan said quietly in understanding, 

"Yeah." Caroline breath, relieved that Stefan understood. "Knowing that he would be there no matter what if I need him, it makes me feel like I matter in a way I never really imagined before."

"Just be careful, Caroline." warned Stefan. "Being involved with Klaus to any degree whether you're sleeping with him or just friends is dangerous."

"You think I don't know that, Stefan?" responded Caroline. "I have always known this. I know exactly who Klaus is." She knew exactly who Klaus was but it didn't change anything, didn't change that despite her attempts to fight how she felt, she cared for Klaus more than she has ever openly admit to anyone let alone herself.

"I'm just concern for you, Caroline." Stefan said, trying to make her see how dangerous the situation was that she had gotten herself into by getting close to Klaus. "Klaus has more enemies than I can even begin to fanthom and none of them will hesitate to use you against him just like the witches did tonight."

Caroline was just about to respond just as they passed out of the city limits passing the exit sign for New Orleans when she felt a pain rippled through out her body, her hand snatch out gripping at the door and hissed in pain through clench teeth. She felt like her body was being pulled in different directions too many to count, the tug painful as it pulled at her. 

"Caroline?" Stefan said alarmed. "What is it?!"

"Something's wrong." Caroline said, her breathing laboring because of the pain. "I can't-I can't-" her voice trailed off as she vanished from the car. 

Stefan's foot slammed on the breaks, the tires squealing as it came to a arupt stop and he stared at the passenger seat where Caroline had just vanished right before his eyes, like she had been yanked from the car.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Agnes asked of Sophie as they stood inside a crypt, she was starting to think Sophie was too young and too naive to fully comprehend her actions. 

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control." answered Sophie. "Something had to be done."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes questioned, unable to see how Sophie could be so naive as to think her actions won't come with consequences. "They're the Originals." she stressed. "What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't." Elijah voice sounded as he appeared leaning on the wall. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either." he pushed himself off the wall. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question; What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

"Caroline." answered Sophie, raising her head with an air of superiority. 

"Who you no longer have." Elijah reminded. "I'm sure Miss Forbes is exiting city limits and well on her way back home."

"She can't leave New Orleans." Sophie stated. "I've made sure of it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Elijah.

But before Sophie could answer there was a disturbance in the air and Caroline appeared out of thin air in the middle of the crypt. Caroline glanced around in confusion, one minute she was sitting in the passenger seat of a car with Stefan heading home and the next she was standing back in that damn stupid crypt with the witches, Hayley off to the side and Elijah, not to mention what looked like the dead body of a witch on the ground that was covered with a sheet. "What the hell?!" Caroline exclaimed. 

"Hello, again, Caroline." Sophie smirked. "I think now will be the time to tell you that you can't leave New Orleans and I mean that literally."

Caroline glared at the witch and for a moment she let the darker parts of her take hold imagining what it would be like to tear into Sophie piece by piece until she was scattered all over this stupid damn crypt. "What did you do?"

"I cast a spell. Something similair to a boundry spell, everytime you try and leave the city limits you'll be transported right back here to this exact spot. Might as well consider yourself my prisoner." Sophie informed her, delighting in the upper hand she held. 

"You really are looking to get yourself killed by my brother's hands, aren't you?" Elijah shook his head sardonically.

"I'm doing what I have to do." Sophie stated firmly. "And making sure Caroline stays here in New Orleans isn't the only card I have up my sleeve to play." Sophie took out a needle, making a show of showing it to Elijah. She stuck the needle into her hand.

"Ow!" Hayley, exclaimed looking to the source of the pain, her hand. Elijah looked over and saw a drop of blood on her hand, exactly in the same spot where Sophie had sticked her hand with the needle. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed. 

Caroline glanced from Hayley's hand to Sophie, it didn't take a genius to figure out magic was at work there.

"One of the spells my sister performed, the ones that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley." Sophie explained. "And that wasn't the only linking spell that she performed." her eyes settled on Caroline with a dark look and Caroline had a feeling she wasnn't going to like what the witch said next. "And she linked your life to the life of Hayley and Klaus's unborn child."

Caroline eyes widened. "You can't be serious." Things went wrong with pregnancies all the time, the witches couldn't have been that crazy could they? Then again, Sophie was trying to blackmail the Originals so clearly she was insane.

"Very." said Sophie. "So anything that happens to me, happens to Hayley and what happens to the baby, happens to you." Sophie turned her gaze to Elijah. "It's clear what this baby already means to you and Klaus may not care what happens to this child but he will once he learns Caroline's life is directly tied to that of the child's, I have a feeling then he'll be heavily invested in this child's wellbeing. If I have to hurt Hayley and in turn the baby..or worse..to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

Elijah looked at her with faint amusement at her audacity. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I have nothing to lose." said Sophie earnestly.

The grin disappeared from Elijah's face because people often did stupid and desperate things when they had nothing to lose. 

"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind." Sophie told him. "Shouldn't be too hard once he learns of Caroline's part to play in this."

"I'm not some pawn to be use in this twisted game you have going on!" Caroline hissed angrily.

Sophie looked at her with a look of superiority. "Perhaps you should have thought about that before allowing yourself to get involved with the hybrid then."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus had made his way back to Marcel's gathering of vampires partying. He had every intention of wrapping things up here in New Orleans and returning to Mystic Fall and talking with Caroline.

"Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?" Marcel greeted him.

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move." he sneered making his displeasure with that fact known.

"Someone put you in a mood." commented Marcel. "What can I do?"

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Said Klaus, getting to the point.

"We're back to that?" Marcel sighed.

""Yeah, we're back to that." said Klaus, wanting an answer.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one." said Marcel, tired of all these questions about the witches Klaus kept asking. "This is my business I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

"Your town." Klaus repeated, if his tone hadn't already lost all fake pretenses, it did now.

"Damn straight." said Marcel.

"That's funny." Klaus sneered. "Because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how."

"Why? Jealous?" Marcel challenged. "Hey man, I get it. 300 years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it throuhg. Look around. Vampires rule this city now." he gestured to all around him. "We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches." as Marcel continued his words got more impassioned as he went on. "The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules."

Klaus jaw clench filling anger curling in the pit of his stomach and rising with Marcel's every word. "And if someone breaks those rules?"

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too." Marcel moved into Klaus's space all but challenging the hybrid. "And I'm not the Prince of the quarter, friend. I'm the King! Show me some respect!"

The air around Klaus suddenly grew still just seconds before he lashed out, his temper getting the better of him as he grabbed one of Marcel's many vampires, Diego and bit viciuously into his neck before dropping him. He faced Marcel, Diego's blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, eyes angry and cold. "You're friend will be dead by the week end. Which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" he challenged, mockingly, facing off with Marcel who said nothing. After a moment Klaus smirked around at the crowd, watching before turning on his heel and leaving Marcel to stare after him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline shifted impatiently on her feet, leaning back against the crypt wall, glaring daggers at Sophie and the older witch Agnes and another witch who had joined them by the name of Sabine. Sophie had had a few other witches come and take Hayley elsewhere but had refused to let Caroline out of her sight. 

Caroline felt anger simmering in her stomach just being in the witches presence whose sole purpose seem to be using her as a sacrificial pawn in whatever game she was trying to play with Klaus and whoever this Marcel was. Caroline looked away from them when she heard chruch clock bells strat to toll. 

"His time is up?" Agnes announced looking to Sophie. "What're you gonna do now, Sophie?"

Caroline tensed at the question, she hated knowing that her fate was currently in the hands of this vindictive witch. 

"I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do." Sophie stated plainly, her eyes flicking to Caroline.

Caroline tensed further, meeting her gaze but refused to show the inner turmoil she was feeling, plastering on a blank look as she stared back at the witch.

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" questioned Sabine, she waved a hand at Caroline. "Kill her? We already seen what he's capable of when her life is threatened."

"What else is she supposed to do?" asked Agnes. "Klaus does not care for the child, only the vampire."

"My brother may not care for the child but I do." Elijah said, walking into the crypt, carrying a body. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you; the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself." 

"Jane-Anne." said Sophie in realization that he had gotten her sister's body back.

"May she be granted peace." said Elijah. "Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed." denied Agnes.

"Shut up, Agnes." Sabine told the other witch.

''For now, accept the deal." said Elijah. "The girl," he paused, glancing toward Caroline who stood defensively watching them all. "Both girls and the child remain unharmed or Klaus will kill you all." he made to leave but paused turning back around. "And I will help him."

Sophie turned to Caroline once Elijah was gone. "Looks like you might just get to live after all."

Caroline glared. "Once this is all over and you're no longer linked to a pregnant girl, I'm going to kill you myself." While Caroline perferred not to go around killing people she was willing to make an exception for Sophie just not until she was unlinked from Hayley, she wouldn't risk the life of an innocent baby. 

Sophie's eyes hardened as she returned Caroline's glare with one of her own. "Remember it's not just your life I can end but your friends and mother as well. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your mom now, would you?"

Caroline glared defiantly, a muscle in her jaw ticking, black veins spreading out underneath her eyes as anger coursed through her but she didn't move a muscle holding her anger in check, swearing to herself that when she killed Sophie it wouldn't be quick. No that would be too good for the bitch, Caroline would be sure to drag her death out. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus moved through the streets of New Orleans, figuring he would leave return to Mystic Falls and with any luck salvage his friendship with Caroline. He walked through the crowds but paused seeing a vaguely familiar face, the bartender from earlier, Camille was staring at a dark painting being painted by a street artist. Klaus walked over, stopping to stand just beside her. 

"The hundred dollar guy." Camille said in greeting, remembering him from earlier. 

"The brave bartender." Klaus returned. "Camille. That's a french name." 

"It's a grandma's name." said Camille. "Call me Cami." she looked to the painter. "Amazing, isn't he?" 

Klaus didn't answered and instead asked. "Do you paint?" 

"No, but I admire." she answered. "Every artist has a story, you know." 

"And what do you suppose his story is?" Klaus asked. 

"He's...angry." Cami said after a moment of pondering as she observed the painter and his work. "Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone."

Klaus felt her words hit close to home, feeling like she was describing him.

"Or... maybe he just drank too much tonight." Cami said, smiling. "Sorry. Overzealous psych major."

"No." said Klaus his voice almost somber. "I think you were probably right the first time." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and dug it out from the inside pocket of his jacket, seeing Stefan's number. His eyes narrowed, Stefan should've been on the road back to Mystic Falls with Caroline and not calling him unless something was wrong. 

He pressed his thumb over the screen, answering and walking away from Cami without a backward glance. "Stefan, you better be calling to tell me you and Caroline are on your way back to Mystic Falls." he said into the phone after raising it to his ear. 

"We were but then she just vanished." Stefan answered anxiously.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "What do you mean she just vanished?!" he demanded, shoving through a crowd irritably.

"I mean we were just passing the exit sign and she just disappeared from the car, like she was yanked." Stefan stressed, his concern evident. "I'm sure it was the witches, they must have done something."

"Witches!" Klaus spat out like a curse. "Get back here then!" he snapped. "And the next time I tell you to get Caroline out of here I expect you to do it or you might just find your heart ripped from your chest and shoved down your own throat!" he abruptly ended the car not waiting on Stefan's response, stuffing his phone back in his jacket and changed his chourse to the damn cemetery. 

Klaus was half way to the cemetery when he spotted Elijah walking toward him, coming from that direction. "Not now Elijah!" Klaus growled, moving to shove past him but Elijah pushed him back to keep him from moving forward. 

"Stop, you need to stop." Elijah told him sternly. "You need to think of Hayley and your child." 

"Quit harping on about the baby. That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already." Klaus growled. "And I have something more important to deal with."

"You mean Caroline?" Elijah shot out at him. "Because they now have her again." 

Klaus glared darkly. "Get out of my way I have a witch to maim and kill!"

"You won't be touching a hair on that witches head." Elijah declared, staring his brother down. 

Klaus scoffed. "And whose going to stop me? You?" he laughed derisively. "Don't delude yourself into believing you have any control over what I do."

"You won't kill the witch." Elijah said with complete certainty. "Because if you do you would only be killing Caroline."

The look Klaus shot Elijah was dark and cold. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"Sophie has linked her own life to Hayley's, if the witch dies Hayley dies, the baby dies." Elijah informed.

"I don't see the problem there." Klaus sneered. "And none of that has to do with Caroline."

"If the baby dies so does she." said Elijah. "Sophie has linked Caroline's life to that of the child."

"Of course, she did." Klaus growled angrily.

"They also insured that Caroline cannot leave New Orleans. You may not want to work with the witches but Sophie holds all the cards." said Elijah. "If you care at all for your child or its mother or Caroline you will work with them."

Klaus eyes flared hatefully. "I hate fucking witches!" an animalistic growl sounded from deep in his chest and he whirled around, walking away a few feet to a bench. 

Elijah watch his brother sit there simmering in his anger for several minutes before joining him. 

"I'm sure you're loving this." Klaus said. "With Caroline's life being linked to the child's."

"I don't take pleasure that Miss Forbes is mixed up in this but if her being linked to the child means you'll actually taking responsibility for your child then I'll take it as a undisguised blessing." 

"It easier when you don't care." Klaus groused irritably. "At least then it can't be used against you."

"Can't say I agree." said Elijah. "I've waited a thousand years for you to care about something other than yourself."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Elijah, the noble brother, always trying to find the good in him. His eyes scanned the street in front of him. "I forgot how much I liked this town." Klaus mused effectively changing the subject. 

"I didn't forget." replied Elijah, noticing the sudden subject change but allowing it. "All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." 

"As did I." Klaus admitted. 

"What is on your mind, brother?" Elijah inquired. 

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it." The resentment was obvious as Klaus spoke. "This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me." Klaus found himself envious of Marcel in a way he hasn't felt in a very long time. "I want what he has. I want to be king." 

"Is that all this child means to you?" asked Elijah. "A grab for power?" 

"What does it mean to you?" asked Klaus, though he could see that the child already meant something to Elijah. 

"I think this child could offer you the one thing you've never believed you had." Elijah told him. 

"And what's that?" asked Klaus. 

"The unconditonal love of family." answered Elijah. 

Klaus turned his eyes from ahead oh him at the street to Elijah. He was quiet for a moment, before looking back out to the street. "Every King needs an heir." he said at last. 

"And Caroline?" wondered Elijah, still curious of his brother's attatchment to the blonde. "What's her part in all this." and Elijah watched in surprise as a genuine smile appeared on his brother's features, one he couldn't ever recall seeing before. 

"She's a Queen fit for a King." said Klaus, thinking of the girl in question. "And every King needs his Queen." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Caroline felt a wave of relief flow through her when Klaus strode back through the crypt doors but it quickly turned back to the ire that she was feeling from this stupid situation she found herself in. She barely even noticed Elijah and Stefan entering the crypt behind him. 

"Finally." Caroline exclaimed. "Can we get on with what these witches want so Stefan and I can go home already." she pushed off the wall she was leaning against. 

"It won't be that simple or easy." smirked Sophie . "What we need Klaus to do it's going to take time, you won't be going home anytime soon." she turned to Klaus her smirk fading as she stared the original hybrid in question down. "Do we have a deal?"

Klaus glowered at her, face blank and eyes cold, he prowled forward like a panther stalking its prey, stepping into Sophie's personal space, hostility flowing off of him. "We have a deal." he told her. "But let's be clear on one thing if you threatened Caroline's life again there will be consequences. Just because nothing can happen to you while you have yourself linked doesn't mean I can't find ways of making you suffer." his words drips from his mouth like poison. "The next time you threatened Caroline's life, you might want to consider the friends and loved ones you'll be condemning to  _truly agonizing torturous_ deaths."

Sophie swallowing thickly but kept her head held high determined not to show how much he was intimidating her. And he was. She knew the only reason he hadn't killed her was because of the linking spells. She nodded, aknowledging his words. 

Klaus gave her another dark look. "Caroline will be leaving with me."

"And Hayley." ELijah added when his brother failed to mention the pregnant wolf. 

"What are you talking about? I'm not going with you." Caroline protested as Stefan came to stand beside her. 

"You don't have a choice. Not this time, Love." Klaus stepped forward, completely ignoring Stefan at her side and reaching out and grasping her forearm. "Until all this Marcel business is settled you'll be staying indefintely with me here in New Orleans." he gave her a tug, tugging her forward. 

"I can't believe this crap!" she said angrily, trying to tug her arm from his grip but his grasp was like steel. 

"Stop." Klaus tightened his hand on her arm. "It can't be helped, let's go."

"Caroline." Stefan said. "You won't be able to go home right now. But Klaus will keep you safe. We'll protect you." Stefan hated the situation Caroline was put in. He had no doubt Liz wasn't going to take it well either. 

"I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself." she said, strugging against Klaus's grasp as he tugged her toward the door to the crypt. She looked at Klaus in complete ire. "This is completely your fault, you know." 

Klaus rolled his eyes, stopping short at the crypt door, looking to his brother. "You can wait for the wolf, I'm getting Caroline away from these bloody witches now." Klaus didn;t wait for a response, turning back around, tugging Caroline out of the crypt with Stefan following close behind, the whole time Caroline making her ire known, muttering angrily at him.

They barely gotten twenty feet away from the crypt when Caroline somehow managed to free herself out of Klaus's grasped. "Stop manhandling me!" she snapped whirling to face him.

"Then move, we're getting out of here." Klaus retorted.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere until the witches remove the threat on my mom and friends."

"You're being very difficult." Klaus glared.

Caroline didn't say anything only stared him down, refusing to move an inch.

Klaus groaned in annoyance before whirling on Stefan. "Wait here with her." he snapped.

Caroline watched him head back to the crypt before looking to Stefan. "This is worser than we thought. I can't believe I have to stay in New Orleans."

"We'll get you through this." Stefan assured her in his reassuring way.

Caroline looked at him. She knew Stefan would stay that was just the kind of friend he was but she wouldn't ask that of him. If both of them couldn't go home than at least one of them could. Besides she would need someone she trusted to watch out for her mother while she was gone.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Klaus walking back toward them and this time Elijah and Hayley were with him.

"Well?" Caroline asked expectantly.

"It's done, as long as you cooperate your mother and friends are safe." Klaus told her his annoyance clear, he grabbed her shoulder turning her around and giving her a light push. "Walk, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes but complied as Klaus led them through the cemetery and out to the streets of New Orleans. She didn't know where Klaus was taking them but knew she had no choice but to follow to wherever the hell he was taking them.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline sat out on the steps of the large victorian house. The house she would be staying in with Hayley, Klaus and Elijah for the time being. It was surreal. She spent most the night trying to wrap her mind around everything, her new predicment and the unbelievable fact that Hayley was carrying Klaus's child but as hard as she tried to come to terms with it all she couldn't and got little sleep for her efforts. 

She rubbed at her forehead, wondering if it was possible for vampires to get a headache because jst dealing with this made her feel like she had one. Probably from frustration if it were possible otherwise it was just in her head from being tired with all this already. 

She heard the front door open and saw Stefan as he came down on the steps next to her. The both of them were quiet until stefan ended the silence. "Are you sure about this? That you want me to leave? Because I can stay."

"No, you can't. Sooner or later Damon or Elena are going to need you for whatever the next problem they find themselves in and knowing them that could be as soon as tomorrow." she gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides I need someone to keep an eye on my mom while I'm not there and I feel a lot better knowing it was you."

Stefan sighed. He didn't like the thought that he was abandoning her to deal with Klaus and this mess alone. "You know if you need anything.."

"I know." Caroline interrupted. "But I'm going to be find, Stefan. I can handle myself."

Stefan nodded, standing slowly descending the steps and turning to face her. "I know but just try not to get in over your head more than you already are and if you do just promise me you'll call and asked for help."

Caroline stood and walked down to the last step. "I promise." she said and reached up to give him a hug, he returned it. "Go home, Stefan. I'll be sure to call my mom and tell her what's going on that way she won't kill you will you show up without me."

"That would be very much appreciated." chuckled Stefan releasing her. "Bye Caroline." he paused. "And be careful."

"I wiil." Caroline nodded.

"I don't just mean about your safety." he said, his words heavy with meaning.

Caroline paused, knowing he was referring to her and Klaus. "I will." she repeated more firmly.

Stefan nodded and then turned walking to the car he had been driving the night before.

"Bye Stefan." Caroline nodded at him as he got in the car and watch him drive away.

"Well, wasn't that touching." and Caroline sighed at the sound of Klaus's voice from behind her. She turned to see him leaning against the house next to the door. 

"How long have you been there?" She accused. 

"Long enough to see you're goodbyes." he pushed off the wall, stepping toward her as she walked back up the steps. "We haven't gotten a chance to talk."

Caroline leaned back against the banister. "I don't see the point when we don't have anything to say." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. 

Caroline could feel his eyes on her, watching her but she was careful to keep her face blank. 

"I think we have plenty to say." he countered. "And since when do you pass up the chance to lay into me?"

Caroline slowly turned back toward him and leveled him with a look. "Right around the time I realized what a fool I've been thinking we were actually becoming friends."

"We are." Klaus argued. "We are friends."

Caroline scoffed. "Maybe I should go back to reciting the friend handbook to you. Here's a fact. Friends don't lie to each other. Not the good ones."

"I haven't lied to you." Klaus denied, his brow furrowing. 

"What you just conveintly forgot to mention you've been screwing around with Hayley for god knows how long?" she snarked and even she could hear the resentment in her voice and if she could hear it there was no way Klaus wouldn't pick up on it too. she took a deep breath trying to reign it in.

Slowly an infuriating smirk slid on Klaus's face, he stepped forward until they were only a few inches apart, his gaze heavy and knowing on her. "You're jealous." he accused, sounding pleased with the notion.

"I am not!" she snapped vehemently, glaring heatedly at him.

"You are." he smirked. "You're jealous I slept with her. Angry even."

"Please! I am not!" she snapped only furthering his point. "What the hell do I have to be angry for? There's nothing here." she uncrossed her arms and waved a hand between the two of them and watch as his smirk formed into a deep frown, the amusement in his eyes changing to something else, something she couldn't quite identify. 

"There is." he said in a tone laced with conviction and certainty, sounding so sure, he stepped forward until their clothes brushed and there was barely and inch between there as he locked his gaze on her eyes hard and unrelenting. "There's something between us whether you want to admit to it or not."

Carolined scowled and looked away from him, looking at anywhere but at him however she felt his hand grabbbing a hold of her chin in a firm grip, forcing her to look straight at him, locking their eyes once again. 

"We're not just friends." he said, his words coming out more harsh then he meant. "We're never going to be just friends and you can lie to yourself otherwise all you want but deep down you know just as well as I do that what's between us is far more deeper and intense than something as simple as friendship."

Caroline glared jerking her head out of his grasp. "You're wrong."

"No, I'm not and you know it, Love." he reached his hand toward her, trailing his fingers through her blonde hair before pushing it back over her shoulder, the feel of his fingers in her hair caused an involuntary shiver to course through her and Klaus being Klaus didn't miss it. "It's only a matter of time until you admit that to yourself."

Caroline tensed. His words hitting her hard, making her angry. She thought back to how they became friends over the past couple weeks, she had actually allowed herself to believe that they were friends. She couldn't believe how naive she'd been when he had only been biding his time. "So the last couple weeks was what? You biding time until I gave into you?" she scoffed. "I gave into you once in the heat of the moment but it won't be happening again."

Klaus eyes tightened, clenching his jaw. "You can act like you don't feel anything for me or that you don't think about it but the truth is you just won't let yourself go there but you can only deny yourself for so long. Trust me I know."

Caroline hated his words, hated how they hit a nerve, not wanting to admit that on some level he was right. "You don't know anything. You can wait and bide your time all you want but nothing is going to happen between us. Are better yet why don't you go back to screwing Hayley." She shoved past him, forcing him back a step and made her way back inside needing to get away from him.

Klaus watched her disappear into the house, his jaw clenching eyes, eyes tightening, he breathed out in an attempt to control his temper in an effort not to storm after her figuring he pushed Caroline enough. 

For now at least. He wasn't giving up. He was determined she would begin to see things his way. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley pulled off a sheet off a crib, letting out a cough from the dust. 

"Are you alright?" 

She turned to see Elijah looking at her in relative concern. "Just dust. This place is ancient."

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home." he paused, hearing his brother and Caroline in a heated disagreement, he made an effort not to eavesdrop but it was difficult with curiosity about the dynamics of their relationship, be it friendship or something else entirely. He forced himself to block out their voices and words and focused back on Hayley. "So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?" asked Hayley wryly. It sounded nuts and knowing what she knew it was even crazier and hard to believe. 

"About being a mother?" Elijah clarified earnestly. 

Hayley was a little surprised by the question but tried not to show it. "I... I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one." She paused. "I always wanted family." she admitted. She wanted her family and she would do whatever she had to to get that.

The more he talk with Hayley the more Elijah found himself intrigued with her. "I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but closed it at the sound of Caroline's voice muttering obscenities, they glanced at the door way to see her storm right on by not even glancing at them and heading up the strairs. Elijah shook his head and figured Klaus must have said something to upset the blonde, he turned back to Hayley and paused at the strange expression on her face as she stared after Caroline. "Do you two know each other?"

"I was friends with her boyfriend but we're not close." Hayley answered, quickly looking away. "But we don't exactly get along."

Elijah nodded, wondering how that would play out with the two women living under the same roof. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Look, everything's going to be fine, I'll be home as soon as this mess is over." Caroline assured her mother over the phone. When she told Liz about what she managed to get mixed up in here sayinng she had not been pleased would be an understatment. She was barely able to talk her mother out of coming here.

 _"How can you be so sure, Caroline? I don't like this. Klaus is going to end up getting you_ killed!" Liz voice was filled with concern and worry. 

"There's a lot I can't say about Klaus for certain but there is one thing I can. Klaus would never let me get killed." Caroline paused, hearing the truth in her own words. "He's not going to let anything happen to me."

 _"This doesn't sit well me. How am I supposed to just trust Klaus will keep you safe?"_ her mother sounded doubtful, torn.

"I'm not asking you to trust Klaus, mom." Caroline said, her voice taking on a imploring edge. "I asking you to trust me."

There was silence before Liz heaved a long drawn out sign like Caroline had just ask the world of her. _"I want to hear from you every single day."_

"I can do that." Caroline assured her, relieved her mother was coming around as one would say.

 _"I mean it Caroline, everyday, I want to hear from you. I don't care what's going on. If I don't get at least one phone call a day. I will come there."_  Her mother promised. 

"Okay, I'll call you everyday." Caroline assured her not doubting that her mother wouldn't do just that. "I promise."

 _"Good. I'm really, glad you're okay, honey."_ Liz said.  _"I hate to cut this short but I have to go but we'll talk more tomorrow. I love you."_

 "Love you, too." Caroline smiled and quickly said goodbye. She was just hanging up when she heard a throat clearing. She looked from the bed she was sitting on in the room that was designated to her and glared. "You're making it a habit of lurking."

"I just wanted to make something clear." Klaus said, not stepping forward into the room. "You seem to be under the impression that I've been sleeping with Hayley on a regular basis."

"Let me guess this is the part where you tell me otherwise." she replied snippily with a roll of her eyes. She knew she was being a bitch but she couldn't help it, she was just so frustrated with everything. 

Klaus chose to ignore her snappy remark. "I haven't been sleeping around with Hayley. We slept together once and it was before you and I slept together."

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Caroline, why couldn't he have just told her this before instead she had to find out from learning Hayley was pregnant with his kid. 

Klaus stared at her intently his eyes roaming every inch of her face. "Because I don't want there to be any confusion about who I want and it's not Hayley." he turned then and disappeared down the hall.

Caroline looked at the place he was standing, his words ringing in her head on a loop, the look in his eyes when he said it so intense she felt like he could see all the walls she put up to keep him from getting too close. She found she no longer knew where the two of them stood with one another. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elijah and Klaus looked around at the house now that almost all the furniture was uncovered, having just got done talking about how things went with Marcel when Klaus went to smooth things over and how Elijah worked out the rest of the deal with the witches for the time being.

Elijah had moved on to discussing Marcel and his many followers. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside." 

"And what of Rebekah?" asked Klaus. "Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" he was aware that Elijah had spoken to Rebekah about the current situation regarding Hayley. 

"She has made her disinterest quite clear." said Elijah. Elijah hadn't agreed with her decision but he had hope that she would come around in time. 

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather?" Klaus mused wryly. "Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet." said Elijah with confidence. "After all, we all swore the same vow." he was referring to their always and forever vow that they took a thousand years ago. 

Klaus however didn't hold the same hope as his brother when it came to their sister. "I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized two massive vulnerabilities. Weaknesses that Marcel could exploit and while I can't do anything about one of those vulnerabilities, I can with the other." 

"And what is that?" questioned Elijah, not seeing where his brother was going with this.

"You." Klaus slid the white dagger in his hand into his brother's chest, Elijah groaned as the dagger took effect. "Forgive me, my brother." said Klaus, knowing the next words out of his mouth would make him a hypicrit because of how he felt about Caroline but he couldn't bring himself to care. "There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." he lowered Elijah's body to the floor. 

He couldn't do anything about Caroline being a vulnerability, no weapon to put her safely down until this was all settled and she was safe. Elijah  he could take care of, get him out of the way before Marcel had a chance to use his brother against him. 

But that still left his biggest weakness vulnerable. He wasn't sure what to do about Caroline other than locking her in a fortified room until the witches and Marcel were dealt with and she ws no longer linked to the child the wolf carried. He entertained the idea of locking her up somewhere for a moment but he knew Caroline would never go for it, she'd find a way out. She was resilent that way. No, he would have to somehow keep her safe, make sure Marcel never found out about her less she be used against him. No, Caroline's presense in New Orleans and what she meant to him had to be kept secret.

But he highly doubted that it would be as easy as that but he would do  _whatever_ it took to keep her from any more harm. No one was going to take her from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratuations to anyone who picked up on the subtle hints about Hayley. She not completely innocent in all this.
> 
> Let me you know what you think. Like it? Hate it?
> 
> If there's anything you like to see or happen let me know, I might consider working it in to what I already have planned.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope the fact that its a long one makes up for the wait.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Caroline had been living in New Orleans for a little over a month now. Living in the same house with Klaus and Hayley. Elijah was supposed to be here too but he had just up and disappeared. But she didn't actually believe he just disappeared, she thought Klaus might have had something to do with it. He did have that nasty habit of daggering his siblings.

But if he did in fact dagger Elijah she wondered why. They had seem to be getting along fine from what she had seen but the relationships between Klaus and his family were confusing and complicated at best.  

Then there was the fact that her and Hayley had been doing their best to avoid each other. She didn't know why Hayley avoided her but she knew why the hell she avoided Hayley. Being around her bothered her more than she like to admit because then she would have to acknowledge why it bothered her so much to be around her.  Sure there was the Tyler thing and how she betrayed him and the other hybrids and lets not forget the fact that she had snapped her neck that one time but no none of that was what really bothered her when it came to Hayley. 

No every time she looked at her she couldn't help but be reminded that Klaus had slept with her and now..now Hayley was carrying his child. That was what bothered her. She knew it was irriational. She had still been with Tyler at the time but it didn't make knowing that Klaus had been with her easier. She was secretly glad that Hayley and Klaus only were together that one time. Not that she would ever tell Klaus that or anyone for that matter.

She had believed Klaus when he said that he only slept with Hayley once. He had never lie to her before and she didn't see why he'd start now. She knew he loved her honesty, he expected it and gave his own in return.

Things were still tense between them even more so with him practically keeping her locked up in this house, not wanting her to step one foot off the poperty. It was annoying as hell and grated on her last nerve. She was bored out of her mind most the time. She missed having something to do. She had started reading through the books in the extensive library just to keep her occupied. 

She missed Mystic Falls and even though she talked to her mom on the phone everyday it wasn't the same as seeing her. She missed her friends and her old life. Her life in New Orleans if you could even call it that was a far cry from what her life had been in Mystic Falls and she couldn't help but blame Klaus for it. If he hadn't been so infatuated with her or obsessed or whatever the hell you wanted to call it, if it weren't for him she wouldn't have even been on the witches of New Orleans radar.

And it might have been petty and childish but she was always being difficult with him on purpose and was sure to not be in the same room with him for longer than necessry at best and refused most of his attempts at talking to her even though she knew it bugged him and grated on his last nerve. And it didn't help that things were complicated and tense with them at best, it helped that he was mostly off getting Marcel or whatever the hell his name was to trust him. It allowed her to keep to herself mostly which she actually perferred currently, 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 Caroline looked up from the book she was reading in the library when she heard a car drive up to the property and the sound of someone getting out of it. She could hear Hayley moving throughout the house probably down the steps, she slid a book mark into the page she was on before closing the book and setting it beside her just as a familiar voice sounded from just outside the house. 

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."

_Rebekah._ Caroline could hear as she entered the house. 

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley's voice sounded.

Caroline took a drink from her glass of blood before setting it on the table and got up from her seat, walking toward the door.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car - get them, will you?" Rebekah directed at Hayley. 

"She's not the maid." Caroline stepped out of the library, looking at the female original. "That is Hayley."

Rebekah looked at her a flicker of surprise appearing on her features when she looked at her but was gone as quickly as it came, her eyes returning to Hayley with understanding. "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus knocked up." Her eyes flickered back to Caroline as if looking for a reaction from her from that statement.

Well if that what she was looking for she wasn't going to get one. She had come to terms with the knowledge that Hayley was carrying Klaus's child. Kinda hard not to when she could hear it's heart beating from Hayley's womb. She could be wrong but she kinda thought it sounded like there was more than one heart beat. Perhaps twins? But was it too early to tell? She didn't know. She wasn't expert on pregnancies let alone a miracle one. And how come no one else picked up on it? 

Rebekah brought her gaze back to Hayley as she continued when she didn't see a reaction from Caroline. "I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet." She didn't wait for Hayley to respond before turning back on Caroline. "I heard that you manage to get yourself on the New Orleans Witches radar. Being on my brother's radar not working out for you, now is it, Caroline?"

Caroline glared. "Really? What gave you that idea? Could it be that I'm here instead of home where I should be?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Quite ironic, isn't it?" Rebekah smirked. "All the times you were used as bait for my brother and now your a bargaining chip for the witches to use against him."

Hayley looked between the two, her brow furrowed, getting the feeling that there was some history between the two. "You have your brother's manners." Hayley commented when she felt the two blondes were glaring too long at one another for her liking.

Rebekah returned her gaze to Hayley. "And his temper, too, so watch it." Rebekah looked from Hayley to Caroline to Hayley again. "Where's Elijah?"

Caroline shook her head in answer. As if she knew. He was probably somewhere with a white ash dagger buried in his chest.

"Beats me. He's long gone." Hayley told Rebekah.

"What do you mean "long gone"?" Rebekah questioned. 

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into - he was all poetic about how we're family - and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

Like Elijah's disappearance coming from Klaus wasn't suspicious. It was one of the reasons Caroline suspected that Klaus might have daggered his brother.

"ELijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises." Rebekah turned her eyes to Caroline expectantly as if she knew where Elijah had gone or what had really happened to him.

"Don't look at me I'm not your brother's keeper." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if he's not here it means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." Rebekah replied.

"Well than ask Klaus about it and not me." Caroline retorted.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Caroline's words knowing that if Caroline really had bothered to ask Klaus would probably have told her, he usually gave Caroline whatever she wanted much to her annoyance. "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

_Well that was certaily one way of calling someone out and getting their attention. If not a little on the dramatic side._

A pair of doors were pulled open with Klaus emerging from them. "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"The ones in the Quarter?" Caroline wondered. Klaus often told her of his progress he was making with Marcel as a form of a peace offering, trying to ease the tension between them. She pretended not to care most the time but that didn't mean she didn't pay attention to what he told her.

"You know about that but you don't know about Elijah?" Rebekah demanded. 

"I don't know about Elijah. I can't help it if klaus tells me some things and not others." Retorted Caroline defensively.

"Maybe if you bothered asking." Snapped Rebekah in irritation. 

"Alright, enough, can we get back to the dead vampires?" Interrupted Klaus. 

"They were very rude." Answered Rebekah before going on to explain what had happened. "Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying t find her way to the Quarter." She made a mock apologetic face. "So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" He smirked, watching as emotion flickered across his sister's face. "Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'kIng of the Quarter' now and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." At some point Klaus had tooken a seat on a seating against the wall, relaxing back looking the picture of confidence and non-challance. 

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules." Rebekeah stated dismissively. "Elijah doesn't welch on his deals. What did you do to him?"

"Perhaps he's on a holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs." said Klaus not at all bothered by Rebekah being crossed with him. She was often crossed with him. "Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." 

Rebekah made to leave the room but turned back around. "I remember everything." 

Caroline watched as Klaus and Rebekah seemed to be living a shared memory before Klaus said. "Well, he wasn't good enough for you." 

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that." Said Rebekah, the past was proof enough of that. Not with Klaus around always to disapprove who she chose to be with. "Now where is Elijah?" 

Klaus's phone started to buzz, he retrieved it, checking it before standing and moving to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Rebekah demanded. 

"It appears my night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." he told her. 

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." Rebekah stated, her eyes sliding to Caroline than back to her brother. "Or perhaps your dragging this out cause you know once all this is done with Caroline would be heading back to Mystic Falls with not so much as a goodbye." 

"Ugh, don't bring me into your bickering." Caroline dropped her arms. "Just leave me out of it."

"I have no intention of keeping Caroline here against her will once this is done." Klaus glared at his sister. "She will be free to do as she wants." Though he fully intended to have convinced her to stay with him here in New Orleans by then. 

Rebekah nearly scoffed. "For centuries you've tried to control everything and everyone around you, to bend them to your will but C _aroline.._ Caroline's free to do whatever she wants."

Klaus sent her a condescending smirk. "I don't wish to control Caroline."

"Could you please leave me the hell out of this!" Caroline said exasperated, bringing all eyes to her. "And quit talking like I'm not standing right here."

"Certainly, Love." Klaus replied sending her a crooked smirk. A smirk that caused a tightening in Caroline's gut that she refused to acknowledge and instead sent him an annoyed look. 

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She was sure she would never understand what it was her brother saw in Caroline. 

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets." He told her, as close to condescending as one can get. "Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." Klaus turned walking to the door but paused, turning back. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." The door shutting behind him a moment later.

Rebekah turned on the spot, contemplating what Klaus just said, she noticed Hayley sitting on a landing above, having moved there at some point. "You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping."

Caroline raised a brow when Hayley got up without complaint to do as Rebekah all but commanded. Usually Hayley argued whenever anyone told her what to do. Caroline turned to head back into the library and return to her book when Rebekah's voice stopped her. 

"That goes for you to Caroline." 

Caroline turned back around. "And I would help why?"

"Don't you think this business with Marcel and the witches would go faster if Elijah was helping Klaus?" Asked Rebekah rhetorically. 

"No, not really." Said Caroline. "From what I know from Elena about Elijah he likes to negotiate rather than do what needs to be done."

"Elena doesn't know Elijah. Not really." Said Rebekah. "And neither do you. I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I do." said Caroline. "The faster the better."

"Than help me find my brother." said Rebekah. "Besides you know its the right thing to do."

Caroline scowled. "That's low. Manipulating my conscious." She heaved a sigh. "FIne. Where do we start?" 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"The Governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." Caroline walked down a spiral staircase with Hayley and Rebekah, listening as the latter told them about the house.

They arrived at a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room, filled with the coffins that Klaus kept his siblings daggered in.

"The Mikaelson coffins." Mused Caroline.

"The what?" Asked Hayley in confusion. "You guys think Klaus killed him."

Rebekah turned to Caroline. "Have you told her nothing about my family?"

"It's not my place to fill her in on your dysfunctional family." Caroline gave a shrug of her shoulder.

"Fill me in on what?" Asked Hayley looking between the two.

"We can't be killed, silly girl." Rebekah told her. "That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." she said, nodding her head at one of the coffins.

"He keeps your coffin on standby." Hayley asked incredously.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him." Said Rebekah morbidly. "Elijah isn't here." She realized, not seeing his coffin. "He must've stashed him elsewhere."

"And here I was hoping our search was over." Stated Caroline. 

"I feel sick." Said Hayley at the new information she was being told.

"Welcome to the family, love." Rebekah told her. "You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me." Said Hayley. "As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me."

"Well, knowing klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum." Rebekah told her. "I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd be best to find a way to break that hex and run." She turned to Caroline. "And if you give him any inclination that you might return whatever it is Klaus feels for you. He'll never let you go. You'll become his prisioner until your undead life however long that may be comes to an end." Rebekah turned on her heel, going off to continue her search.

Caroline frowned. She didn't need be to told that. She had a feeling that Klaus was never going to truly let her go. He would always be there, lurking in the background, waiting. Waiting for that day when he believed she would show up on his doorstep, wanting him to show her the world. She would go home when this was over but she knew he would never completely let her go. 

Hayley watched Rebekah's retreating back until she disappeared considering what she said. Hayley had thought she knew what she was getting into. She was sure she was willing to do whatever it took for her family. That's all she wanted. She wanted her family back. But now she wasn't so sure she was willing to do whetever she had to like she thought she was. This was her life hanging in the balance. She looked down at her stomach and then up at Caroline. That familiar feeling churning in her gut whenever she looked at the blonde, she quickly turned needing to not be in the same room as the blonde.

Caroline watch Hayley take off, shaking her head at Hayley's strange behavior around her, she left the room and turned down a different hall then the one she saw Rebekah go down, hoping if they split up they might have a better chance of finding Elijah faster. Well assuming Klaus was even keeping him somewhere in the house.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sophie had more or less been feeling on edge since her deal with Klaus so when she was cleaning at Rousseau's wiping a table when she felt like something or someone was watching her, she was instantly on alert. She walked cautiously through the resturant. "Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!"

The pots hanging on the wall started moving behind Sophie as if a gust of wind had passed through them, she turned around, walking toward them slowly, grabbing a knife, she lifted her arm but before she could even throw it, a blonde appeared out of no where gripping her raised arm. "Sophie Devaraux. MY brother, Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Yeah, I know." Sophie knew exactly who the blonde was.

"Then you know we need to talk."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah had left the werewolf girl and Caroline to their own devices once it was clear Klaus was not keeping Elijah's body somewhere else in the house. She had searched every secret room she could remember and came up with nothing. Her next move was seeking out Sophie, the witch Elijah had told her about. The witch and her had relocated to the cemetery, somewhere they could talk, without fear of being overheard by anyone who shouldn't be listening, they walked among the burial vaults of the cemetery. 

"So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah." Rebekah didn't want to bother with pleasantries or fake pretenses she just wanted to get to her reasons for seeking out the witch. 

"I can't use magic." Sophie said, basically telling her no. "It's punishable by death. Marcel's rules." 

"Marcel?" Repeated Rebekah, her voice taking on a dangerous edge. Clearly Sophie did not realize that in the moment she was the one the witch should be afraid of. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?" 

"Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." Sophie was confident that Rebekah wouldn't risk it. 

"Who?" Rebekah asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. 

Sophie gave her a significant look, hoping Rebekah would get her meaning. 

"Oh, right the mumzy." Rebekah said recalling the wolf girl she had met earlier. "Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here." 

"I can't imagine that would go over to well with Klaus." Sohpie said leadingly. 

Rebekah scoffed. "If you think my brother cares what happens to Hayley you couldn't be more wrong."

"No but he cares about what happens to Caroline." Sophie argued. "If you kill me, you kill Hayley, you kill the baby which equals a dead Caroline."

"What?" Rebekah turned to her confused. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"I linked Caroline to the baby. Did Elijah not tell you that." 

"No, he didn't." Said Rebekah, taking in what she just heard. Killing Caroline would be a way to spite Klaus, perhaps teach him a lesson but she knew if she did that she would find herself with a dagger being imbedded in her chest and her body rotting away in a box even longer than Finn had been. It was tempting but the consequnces made it not worth it. "No, wonder the werewolf is still breathing or you for that matter. I've come to learn that Klaus puts Caroline even before me, his own family."

"Then I guess I made the perfect choice for a bargining chip."

"No, you didn't, when you're no longer linked, you'll be lucky to even breathe your next breath." Rebekah shook her head and Sophie tried not to let her words get to her. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how; isn't relevant." Sophie had no intetion of telling her how that was even possible. She rather keep her cards to her chest for as long as possible.

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant - a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea; move away." It was a pretty obvious solution to Rebekah. 

"We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind - our home, our family." Sophie tried to explain.

"Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about." Rebekah stated, if it wasn't for Elijah she wouldn't be here now, dealing with crap she didn't want to be bothered with. She wanted to curse Elijah for caring so damn much about what he believed to be Klaus's chances at somehow redeeming himself. Which he couldn't be more wrong about. It was impossible for klaus to redeem himself after a thousand years of showing nothing but hate and cruelty. 

"I find that hard to believe." Sophie said doubtfully because the fact that Rebekah was there spoke for itself. "You're here, aren't you?"

"I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone." Rebekah claimed, she had no intention of sticking around. "He was the one who idiotically believes this baby and Caroline would be Niklaus's redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everone knows they have a history."

"Klaus sired Marcel." Sophie stated in a matter of fact tone. "I'm aware." 

"You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son." Rebekah went on to tell her about the day Klaus met Marcel. "Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do." Rebekah was done here and made to leave she only got a few steps before Sophie's voice was calling out to her. 

"Maybe but with Caroline's life on the line I don't believe there's nothing he won't do to save her." 

Rebekah paused glancing back at her. "I think the question you should be asking yourself is what exactly he's going to do to you once her life is no longer tied to the baby." 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Klaus entered the bar that Marcel had taken to frequenting since he himself had returned to New Orleans, spotting Marcel sitting at a table, having a drink. He sat across from him. "Well this is a far cry from last night's party." He noticed Marcel was distracted by something, or someome, looking toward the bar and saw a vaguely familiar blonde sitting at the bar, writing. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see."

"She's a work in progress." Marcel claimed.

"And yet here you are pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." However Klaus much perferred his own blonde distraction.

Klaus knew a thing or two about pining over a woman. And Caroline was certainly a work in progress. He understood what Marcel was dealing with but on a stronger degree.

Things hadn't been the same between him and Caroline ever since she found out about his one night with Hayley that resulted in a mystical pregnancy. He was trying to change that, get them back to where they were but that was hard to do when Caroline barely said more than a handful of sentences to him. He often felt like they were back where they started with her denying any sort of interaction with him.

But he wasn't giving up, he was determined. These last few weeks had showed him just how much he had enjoyed their previous friendship, when she would talk openly with him, come to him for real help and not just because she needed  a dress for some stupid school dance that she deemed important to her.

He was determined to get that back, where she would allow him to treat her to dinner, where they had deep talks ranging from their likes, music, history, art, what she wanted out of life, her dreams. Or to how she didn't care when he stood close to her or pull away from a casual touch. He was confident if he could do that than eventually she would come to return his affections. And he would do what he had to to make that happen. Perferably before this baby business was over because he wanted her to choose to stay in New Orleans of her own accord and not because she was being forced to do so by witches keeping her here. He wanted her to want to be by his side. To willing stand beside him as his Queen. 

"Business first." Marcel's voice brought him out of his Caroline filled thoughts. "The corner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." 

"Let me guess - dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" 

"It happens." Marcel replied. "Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony or into the Mississipi... And today I got two of them to deal with."

Klaus was paying mostly attention to what Marcel was saying but when he also heard, Cami, the bartender gathering her things to leave he rose from his seat as she passed by their table, stopping her. "Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?"

"Abnormal psychology." She answered, pausing beside their table. 

"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." he motioned to Marcel while laying on the charm. "He's been a bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

When she answered she spoke directly to Marcel. "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day."

Klaus wasn't sure that was correct. He'd been trying that with Caroline and nothing. But remained silent not refuting her answer. 

"How about tonight, nine o'clock?" Marcel flashed her a smile full of charm. "I'll meet you right here?"

"I'll take it under consideration." She told him before leaving.

"Mm, harsh." Marcel said at her practically brushing him off. 

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." Klaus said with a laugh. 

Marcel smiled with him despite the dig as they sipped at their drinks. 

This part, the laughing and just being old friends came easy to Klaus. The act as natural as breathing for him. It was only a matter of time until Marcel would slip up and tell him what he wanted to know. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley was a little surprised that she manage to get out of the house without to many questions from Caroline. When Caroline had spotted her leaving and asked where she thought she was going, she had lied not needing her to know what she was up to. Caroline had seem to believe her or she was just that stupid or just didn't care what she got up to but either way it worked out for her as she had made her way easily to the French Quarter. 

She stopped in front of her destination, she glanced around making sure no one was paying her any attention and slipped into the shop but it looked like the shopkeeper was gettting ready to leave. 

"Hey, hey!" Hayley protested. If she was going to do this, this might be her only chance.

"We're gettng ready to close, sorry." The girl told her.

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please." Hayley put on her best pleading expression.

"Which herb?" The girl questioned.

"Crushed aconite flower." Hayley answered.

"Wolfsbane?" the girl brow furrowed. "That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?"

"Just a little one." Hayley said, pushing away the thought she was going to kill a baby. She knew she wouldn't only be killing the baby but Caroline as well but she didn't see any other way out of this. She had to think about herself.

"Give me a minute." Katie moved to the back of the shop reaapearing a few minutes late, holding a vial in her hand. "Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops of some hot tea - that should do it."

"Here." Hayley handed her the money for the herb but the shopkeeper refused it.

"It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing."

Hayley took what she came there for, turning on her heel, however when she exit the shop she nearly dropped the vial in surprise. "Caroline!"

She tightened her hand on the vial and she didn't have to ask to know that Caroline had heard everything in the shop.

Caroline was looking at her with the largest amount of disgust that anyone has ever looked at her with, a black glare darkening her face that surprisingly sent a chill up Hayley's spine. 

Hayley had no clue how she was going lie her way out of this one and if Caroline told Klaus of her intentions she didn't even want to think what he would do to her. She was really beginning to hate the decisions she had made recently and ever metting the Deveraux witches.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked or hated this chapter. What you might like to see. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and one more thing I wrote a Klaroline two-shot a while back but I've been considering turning it into a series of one-shots from that story so if anyone's read it and might be interested in more, let me know and feel free to tell me what you might want to see.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about parts of this chapter. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much possible. I apologize if their even slightly out of OOC. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Caroline had followed Hayley discreetly to the French Quarter not having bought into her obvious line with the werewolf girl none the wiser that she was being followed. Caroline followed her up until she went inside a small shop. 

Caroline ventured closer but lingered outside as she listened to everything that was being said inside the shop. 

Her insides twisted as she realized Hayley had came here with the sole purpose of getting rid of the baby. And she felt anger and disgust well up inside her chest. 

It was only minutes before Hayley was exiting the shop, Caroline had placed herself directly on the sidewalk in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to keep her anger in check, not wanting her hands to be free afraid of what she might do. 

"Caroline!" Hayley voice sounded full of surprise but the look on her face was one who knew they'd been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have been doing. 

Just looking at her made revulsion settle in Caroline's stomach, the sound of her voice angering her further with what she knew Hayley was planning to do. She looked at her not bothering to hide an ounce of her disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can't just get rid of the baby!"

Hayley bristled at Caroline's words despite knowing she needed to find a way to lie out of the situation. "Nothing's wrong with me."

Caroline scoffed. "Please." She unfolded her arms and snatched up Hayley's arm and before Hayley had time to react, she found herself being whisked away, the wind rushing past her and then she was suddenly standing in the middle of a park she had passed on the way to the shop, standing in front of the park bench. 

Hayley placed a hand to her stomach, feeling like the world was spinning and she was going to be sick. She jerked out of Caroline's grasped, sitting down on the park bench and hauching over, with her head tuck toward her knees, breathing in deeply, trying to will away the sudden motion sickness and the urge to vomit. 

Once Hayley was sure she wasn't going to throw up the contents of her stomach, she straightened up, exhaling. "What the hell Caroline? Have you lost your mind?!" She looked up to see Caroline, standing over her, black glares still in place, arms tense at her sides, the vial of wolfsbane in her right hand.

"I'm not the one trying to get rid of an innocent child yet I'm supposed to be the one whose lost their mind." Caroline scoffed. "Please!"

"What I decide to do with the child is none of your business!" Hayley snapped. "It's my body. Not yours."

Caroline shook her head unable to believe someone could be so selfish. "You're right it is your body but that baby you're carrying isn't just yours. It's Klaus's as well."

"This baby would be better off without him as a father." Hayley glared.

"No child is better off without their parent." Caroline stated firmly. "I would think someone who didn't know thier parents would understand that."

Hayley jumped to her feet angrily. "Leave my family out of this! Klaus doesn't even want this baby!"

"Given time he might but he won't have that chance if you kill it." Caroline defended. 

"You don't believe that." Hayley looked at her with contempt. "Why are you pretending like you give a damn about the baby when we know all you care about is your life being tied to it. You just don't want to die."

"Of course, I don't want to die!" Caroline retorted, her voice rising. "But this isn;'tt about me!"

"Is everything okay?" A voice intruded and they both snapped their gazes to see a man looking between them warily.

Caroline could hear the thud of his heart beat and knew he was human. "Everything's fine." She put on her sweetest smile. "Just a little misunderstanding." When the man hesitated to leave still looking between them warily, she narrowed her eyes. "Everything's fine here. Leave." She allowed the compulsion to take place. 

The man repeated her words monotonously, moving away without a backward glance. 

"Nice." Hayley snarked and Caroline glared at her. 

"This isn't about me not wanting to die." Caroline said firmly. 

"Yeah right." Hayley scoffed. 

"Don't believe me? Fine. Here." Caroline shoved the vial into Hayley's hand. "Take it."

Hayley's hand tightened on the vial, surprised that Caroline had given it back to her. Her eyes traveled back to Caroline and could see righteous fury shining through her. 

"You want to kill your own child so bad? Your own flesh and blood? Take it." Caroline hissed at her dangerously. "I hope it haunts you for the rest of your life." Caroline whirled away from her in disgust, fisting her hands tightly. If Hayley wasn't pregnant she was certain she wouldn't have been able to keep herself from hitting Hayley in her disgust. As it was it was taking nearly all her control not to do so. 

Hayley eyed Caroline warily, watching the tense set of her shoulders, how her frame was tense like she was barely restraining herself from lashing out. Hayely took a step away and when Caroline didn't so much as move a muscle n response she turned and started walking away. 

Caroline turned her head slowly, watching as Hayley walked down the street but made no move to follow her. The very idea of remaining in Hayley's presence making her stomach turn like she had a pit of acid swirling in her gut. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus had spent the day basically shadowing Marcel, seeing how the so called King of the Quarter ran things. And apparently the recruitment of tourist was a thing if they died with vampire blood in their systems. Usually he didn't have any kind of use for new vampires, they were all but useless to him but he actually could see an oppertunity with the prospect of new vampires. He would make the new baby vamp loyal to him before the new vamp could swear his allegiance to Marcel, all it would take would be a little compulsion here before Marcel had him on Vervain. 

Shortly after dealing with the dead in transistion tourist situation Marcel had taken off  for a bit and KLaus had returned to the bar he and Marcel had been at earlier, ordering himself a drink and that was where Marcel found him sitting when he returned. 

"I know that face." Klaus smirked knowingly. "Woman trouble."

"You're a dick, you know that?" Marcel accused. "Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" He had just seen Rebekah and it would have been nice if Klaus had warned him of her presence in the Quarter beforehand. There's was nothing like when your ex blew into town. 

"Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself." Klaus said, not hiding his amusement and not feeling the least bit guilty. 

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Marcel asked, he didn't need any more surprises but with his guys ending up dead the same time Rebekah blew into town? Well it was too much of a concidence for him. 

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century." Klaus quipped. 

"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?" Marcel persisted. 

"Doubtful." Klaus said, not giving even a hint that he was covering for his sister. "Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." 

Marcel's phone ranged before he could pry further and he answered it. "Yeah?"

Klaus listened in but kept his face blank not reacting to what he was overheairng. 

" _Just got a tip, someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park."_ Said the voice from the other line.

"Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." Marcel ordered and hung up.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear." Said Klaus, internally trying to convince himself that the werewolf in the Quarter wasn't Hayley. The girl couldn't have been that stupid, could she?

"About that." Said Marcel. "I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest, keep your sister in line." He got up to leave.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Klaus's voice rose as he called after Marcel's retreating figure without bothering to turn in his seat at the bar. The day Rebekah allowed herself to be controled was the day vampires ceased to sunstain themselves on blood. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley walked slowly back to Bienville park where Caroline still was but now was seated on the end of the bench, arms crossed a cold look etched onto her face.

Hayley was careful as she carried a cup of steaming coffee, she came to sit at the opposite end of the bench, when Caroline didn't so much as acknowledge her, she carefully set the cup aside and reached for the vial, wathcing Caroline carefully as she dripped the poison into the cup. She was surprised Caroline didn't so much as flinch. 

Hayley pocketed the rest of the vial before picking up the cup, holding it in her hands, she began to lift it to her mouth but then brought it back down. Caroline's words ringing in her head. That it wasn't just her choice to make. That the child she carried was not just her baby. There was no way Caroline could know how right she was or how wrong she was.

This baby. She thought she knew what she was getting into. What the Deveraux's convinced her of. What she would be getting in return. But now she wasn't so sure. Rebekah made it pretty clear that to Klaus she was nothing but a walking, talking incubator and he would kill her as soon as this baby was born.

She thought about coming clean for just a minute but that wasn't an option Klaus would kill her but she was sure he would drag it out painfully slow if he knew what she had done. There was a reason the witches had found her and it wasn't the reasons he was told. 

This, killing the baby was the only choice she had left but if she did that she knew she'd be running for the rest of her life because killing the baby meant killing Caroline. Klaus would hunt her down, like he spent the last four hundred years hunting down Katherine Pierce. But she was in between a rock and and hard place and she had to make a choice. 

She glanced at Caroline again to see the blonde hadn't moved a single muscle since she sat down. 

"Come on, Hayley." She said to herself. "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." She lifted the cup toward her face, she watched as Caroline turned to her, face blank but her eyes cold, Icy even but she didn't say anything, it was just inches to her lips when she the cup lowered back down, heaving a sigh. 

There was just no way out of this for Hayley. If she did nothing she would be killed as soon as the baby was born. If she came clean, her death would be slow and agonizng to the point she wasn't so sure she wouldn't beg for death. And if she got rid of the child she'd be killing Caroline and she would be on the run for the rest of her life. 

"If your going to kill your own baby than just do it already." Caroline snapped, her voice sharp and cutting like that of a razor blade. "Quit stalling."

Haley opened her mouth to respond with what she wasn't sure when suddenly the sound of a branch snapping sounded nearby. 

Caroline reacted instantly, jumping to her feet and looking around, moving to stand in front of Hayley just as she stood up as if guarding her. 

Caroline turned back around and spotted a vampie directly in front of them. Caroline instinctively kept Hayley behind her, shielding her, Caroline's eyes backened, veins fanning out high on her cheeks and her fangs dropped. 

"A vampire and a wolf together in the Quarter." He smirked. "You should have watched what company you kept, blondie. Dumb move on your part." He looked at Hayley behind Caroline. "Even dumber move on your part coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Caroline snapped, her fist connecting with his jaw, the vampire stumbled back a step in surprise and she used to that to her advantage and rushed forward, her hands gripping his head and snapping his neck she allowed him to drop to the ground but came face to face with two more vampires. She cursed under her breath as one flashed behind her, grabbing a hold of her while the other step toward Hayley. 

Hayley saw the vampire advancing on her and threw the hot drink with wolfsbane in his face he grunted in pain but his hand lashed out and seized her by the throat. 

Caroline cursed, snapping her head backwards slamming it into the vampire's skull holding her causing his grip to falter on her and she haunched forward, flipping him over her shoulder and onto the ground. The vmpire grunted but was back to his feet in secondss, swiping her feet out from under her, her back coliding with the concrete, she grunted with the force. 

She was just pushing to her feet, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a snapped neck and a hand plunging into a chest cavity, she watched in surprise as the vampire who attacked her collapsed to the ground, and the one holding Hayley by the throat dropped, decaying, his heart ripped from his chest. 

"Now, that is no way too treat a pregnant lady." Declared Rebekah to the dead vampire whose heart she had ripped out, she tossed the heart to the side. 

Hayley stared wide eyed at her in shock. 

"You sure love to make an entrance, don't you, Rebekah?" Caroline brushed her hands along her clothes, her clothing a little ruffled. 

Rebekah smirked. "We Originals have a flare for the dramatic."

Caroline huffed a laugh cause wasn't that the truth. 

Hayley looked between the two blondes who acted as if what just happened was a rather common occurence.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

To say Klaus was displeased with what happened would be a complete uderstatement, it was one thing for Hayley to go against his orders but the fact that Caroline was once again being dragged into a mess with the dark haired girl was another. It was like Hayley was actively trying to ruin his plans and he knew Caroline was aware of what he'd been doing because he told her so. She should know better. She was smarter than a stupid stunt like this. And he wasn't too please with Rebekah's part in this either. Bloody Hell, it was like the women in his life singular purpose was to drive him to the edge of his restraint, testing just how far they could push him before he lost it.

Klaus threw the final body onto a small pile of vampires corpses in the front courtyard while he berated all three of them for thier actions, his movement quick and tense, his words sharp and irritated. "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!" His eyes leveled on Caroline as she stood off to the side. "And you, you know that, I've told you of them and you pull something like this? Are you that angry with me that you want to ruin what I've been working toward?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond with some retort but was cut off as Rebekah exclaimed. "Oh, of course, Caroline knows of your plans. Is there anything you don't tell her? Oh no, that's just me you don't tell stuff, too." A vampire in the pile of bodies started moving and Rebekah moved forward.

"Leave him!" klaus snapped angrily at her and she stopped at the command in his voice. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of dead bodies like a road map to my door?"

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed." Rebekah was tired of being berated by Klaus of all people. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to excute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, all you care about is Caroline! What have you actually done to honor Elijah's deal?"

Caroline was really beginning to think that Rebekah seemed to have some issues regarding her at least where Klaus and his family were concerned. 

"I have done everything." Klaus snapped back at her. "Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control."

  _Klaus was in a bar where the human tourists TIna and Josh sat, their hands stamped with the monogrammed 'M'. Klaus snapped their necks._

 "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect." He continued. "So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine before he'd had even a drop of vervain."

  _Klaus climbed into a vehicle with the newly turned, Josh while Marcel was outside on his cell. Klaus went about quickly compelling Josh. "Now, let's have a little chat about what you can do for me."_

"But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so..." Caroline tried to ignore the way his eyes washed over her as he said those words. 

_Klaus was at the bar, attempting to talk Marcel up to Cami. "So, my mate, Marcel. Nice bloke, don't you think?"_

_"No." Said Cami. "He's charming, sexy, confident. incredibly hot. But let's be honest - he's a bad boy, right? Like you. And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's -"_

_"Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape." Klaus cut in, her words ringing in his head._

_"The - damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me." Cami admitted, moving to leave but Klaus rose, taking her hand._

_"I understand, I do. However -" he paused allowing his compulsion to take root. "give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees."_

Caroline listened as Klaus explained what he'd been doing, the plans he told her of being set into motion. It seemed to her Klaus had been very busy with inflitrating Marcel ranks like he said he would.

She watched as he walked to the pile of bodies, grabbing the vampire that was still alive.

"And this one -" Said Klaus referring to the vampire in his clutches and began to drag him toward the house. "I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

Caroline hesitated a moment before following him inside, she could hear Rebekah and Hayley's footsteps doing the same.  

Klaus turned swiftly around after leaving the vampire on the floor. "Does anyone have more questions." He looked between them expectantly. "No? Good because I have a few questions. Caroline, what the hell were you thinking? I can't have my enemies finding out about you. If they know about you they would come for me through you."

Caroline glanced at Hayley, she wanted to be spiteful and say she followed Hayley which was the truth but she also didn't know what Klaus would do if he knew what Hayley had been up to. She knew he wouldn't react well. 

"Well?" Klaus demanded impatiently. 

"I was tired of being cooped up." It wasn't a lie. She was tired of it but it just wasn't why she left the property. 

"Tired of being cooped up?" Klaus repeated. "I don't care if you're tired of being cooped up. I care about keeping you safe."

"Easy for you to say. You get to go out." Retorted Caroline, finding herself falling easily into her excuse. 

"Caroline." He said, dragging her name out. "Once this is over, and it's safe for you, you can go out all you want but until then I need you to stay put."

Caroline rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest with irritation. "Fine but that better be soon otherwise I can't make any promises." It was the turth she was getting tired of being cooped up , doing absolutely nothing and she hated being told what to do. That was her job, she told people what to do not the other way around. And she absolutely hated practically hiding away. She flet like her control was being taken away from her.  

Klaus felt his jaw clenched but turned to Hayley. "And you." Hayley had been surprised that Caroline hadn't ratted her out but stood taller when Klaus addressed her. "Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" Hayley stared at him and he quickly grew impatient. "Answer me!" 

"Leave her be." Said Rebekah, coming to Hayley's defense. 

But Hayley stepped forward all bravado and attitude. "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."

Klaus's reaction was immediate he ran at her with vampire speed, his hand wrapping around her neck, slamming her into the wall. 

Caroline jumped, her arms falling to her sides with his violent reaction. She couldn't believe Hayley was stupid enough to tell him that. What was the point of her making up a dumb excuse if she was going to just tell him. 

Hayley gasped for air. 

"Nik!" Rebekah exclaimed alarmed. "Nik!" She ran at him with her vampire speed, pushing him off of Hayley and gripping him by the shoulders. Hayley immediately began coughing and sputtering, massaging her throat. Caroline was tempted to ask if she was okay, for the baby sake anyway. 

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant for God's sake!" She yelled at him. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? Or is this about Caroline?" When he said nothing it was answer enough for her. His silence said more than his words could. "It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Caroline watched them her brows raised in surprise, she wasn't used to seeing Rebekah speak so open with a vulnerability she hadn't really heard from her before. And watching as her words seemed to get through the anger that had overcame Klaus he seemed to have calmed down but it was clear by the conflict she could see written all over his face that he was reeling from being confronted with his feelings regarding the possibility of Hayley getting rid of his child. He backed up, sitting on the stairs. Rebekah took a seat beside him.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus admitted. 

"What?" Rebekah asked in disbelief. She had to have heard him wrong. Klaus wouldn't have been so stupid or careless as to hand their brother to Marcel. 

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a piece offering." Klaus told her. 

Rebekah could not believe what she was hearing. "You bartered our brother?"

"I have a plan." Klaus said firmly, looking up and locking eyes with Caroline who he saw was already watching him. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born." He rose from his seat, walking to stand directly in front of Caroline. 

Caroline watched him warily as he approached and stood straighter, tensing when he reached his hand up but involuntarily felt herself relaxing into his touch the moment he cupped her cheek, the feel of his palm against her jaw washing over her. "And to keep you safe." His words a low rumble from his chest almost sent a shiver through her.

His hand dropped away from her as he took a step away from her as he turned back to Rebekah and she released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "I am excuting that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if i care." 

Caroline watched as he strode out of the room without a backward glance, she turned her gaze back to Rebekah who was leaning back against the railing.  Caroline moved and tentatively took a seat beside her but said nothing. 

Hayley felt the silence weighing heavily in the room and felt the need for air, she turned on her heel heading outside. 

Caroline watched her leave with a glare before looking away, she looked to Rebekah. "I'm sorry about Elijah." Caroline admitted. "I've always knew your family had it's problems but I just never cared to look more closely to see how much. I've been so obsessed with going home I didn't really care about anything else."

Rebekah glanced at Caroline, they had never really got along but that had more to do with their need to be competitive than anything else. Well that and Caroline was just so damned good all the bloody time. "You want to get away from here. I can understand, truthfully, I'm only here because of Elijah. I don't necessarily want to be here either." Rebekah stood up. "But I have a feeling neither of us will be leaving in the immediate future. Who knows, if Elijah's right about this baby, maybe's he right about the effect you have on Klaus too."

And with those words Caroline watched as Rebekah left. She sat in surprise. She wasn't too certain but she was almost sure that as surprising as it was that she and Rebekah just had a little heart to heart. Even if it was just a small heart to heart. 

Caroline wasn't sure how long she sat there but at some point Hayley came back inside disappearing further into the house, it wasn't long before Caroline could hear her and Rebekah, talking, she assumed outside on the back porch. She didn't bother listening in, she wanted nothing to do with Hayley for the time being, just looking at her after what she tried to do pissed her off. 

Instead she stood, venturing further into the house, searching out Klaus. She moved from room to room in search of him until she found him in what looked to be a study. She was guessing his. There was a desk in front of a window, there was a fireplace with what looked like a victorian painting over it and there was a easel that sat in the corner with a half done canvas. Caroline supposed it was more a cross between a study and a art room. There was a rich leather couch and what looked to be a brown antique coffee table made of rich brown wood with intricate designs. Klaus sat at the end of the couch closest to the fireplace, nursing a drink, a dark look on his face, his jaw clench.

"Hey, do you have a moment?" Caroline ventured further into the room and was a little surprised that when the moment his eyes landed on her, the muscles in his body seemed to relax, his eyes taking on a softer look, the muscles in his jaw seemed to unclench.

"I always have time for you." He gestured for her to sit. Caroline moved and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "Can I offer you a drink?"

Caroline glanced at the tumbler in his hand and then at the nearby bar, and gave a small one arm shrug. Not seeing why not. "Sure. That'd be nice."

Klaus leaned forward placing his tumbler on the table before standing up and moving toward the bar. Caroline watched his movements, the way his body moved, his back muscles shifting under the fabric of his shirt as he poured her a drink. She accepted the drink from him as he held it out toward her. "Thank you."

Klaus nodded, returning to his seat, grabbing up his tumbler from the table, taking a drink while watch her with his eyes, his body facing her. 

Caroline took a small sip of the drink he poured her, turning her body more toward his so she was facing him directly. "So I wasn't exactly being honest earlier. I was just covering for Hayley which apparently was pointless since she just blurted out what she had been up to."

"I know." Said Klaus. "You been the bait and distraction for me more than enough times that I know when you're not being completely honest with me."

Caroline pursed her lips, biting down on her bottom one. "Well, that did happen quite a bit." She looked up and saw his gaze was solely focus on her, on more on her lips. She immediately stopped biting down on her bottom lip, and lifted her tumbler glass to her lips quickly taking a drink. 

Klaus eyes had been drawn to her lips, watching as she bit down on them, imagining doing it instead, watching as she took a drink, he brought his eyes back to hers. "What were you really doing in the French Quarter?"

"I followed Hayley. Wanted to know what she was up to." She paused, her jaw tensing. "I can't believe she would try to get rid of the baby. I mean, how does one make the choice to get rid of their own child. I could never have done that."

"I wasn't aware you thought about children." Klaus responded, taking a drink. 

"Before I was a vampire, I basically had my life mapped out. Finish school. College. Possibly become a news journalist, marry a nice guy, have 2.5 kids, possibly the dog."

"The whole white picket fence then." Klaus said, the corners of his mouth tipping downward into a frown. "Didn't you think you were meant for something more?"

Caroline looked at him. "I think we all think we're meant for more but I was being realistic."

"And now?" Klaus asked, watching her closely. 

"Now I don't know." Caroline admitted honestly. 

"You know, if you ever change your mind my offer to show you the world still stands." He reminded her with a smile. 

"I remember." Caroline returned his smile with a small one of her own. "Paris, Rome, Tokyo."

"I see my offer left quite the impression." Grinned Klaus. 

"It's not everyday a guy offers to show you the word." Caroline gave a shrug of her shoulder.

"I would give you whatever you wanted." Klaus said heavily, his words a promise.

Caroline looked at him, a warmth washing over her at the earnest look in his eyes, the way he focus solely on her. She cleared her throat. "You reacted badly to Hayley trying to get rid of the baby which is pretty expected but is Rebekah right, do you want this baby?"

Klaus looked at her considering not answering, talking about the baby made him uncomfortable more than he liked but it was Caroline and they were talking again, like before all this and she had come to him on her own, he didn't want to screw that up.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a father that abandon his child or turns on them like Mikael did to me but I don't know how to be a loving one. I don't even think I want to be one." He admitted allowing himself to be vulnerable with Caroline. "You know, when I found Marcel he was just a boy. I took him in and raised him as my own."

Caroline listened to him intently, finding it surprising that Klaus in all his so called villian glory had tooken in a young boy.

"I was by no means perfect in doing so and seeing how he is today I don't know if I should have a child. Perhaps this child would be better off without me." Klaus admitted turning his head away.

"Hey." Caroline reached out and touched his arm, drawing his attention back to her. "No child is better off without their parent. My dad was not perfect but I would give anything to have him back. Having a father in your life, it matters." She offered up a teasing smile. "Even if that father is you."

Klaus looked at her in wonder, there were times when Caroline's tongue was so sharp it felt like she was cutting him down and there were others where the words that left her lips made him feel a warmth he wasn't used to feeling. This was one of those times as he felt a warmth spread throughout his chest.

"If you think you made mistakes with Marcel than maybe this is your chance to correct them by not repeating with your own child. You can be the kind of father you always wanted. The kind of father every child needs." Caroline smiled encouragely at him, hoping her words meant something. 

Klaus clasped his hand over hers that was on his arm, her hand small and delicate beneath his own. "Thank you." His tone quiet and intimate making an intense feeling that Caroline wasn't ready to look at too closely come over her, instead she smiled genuinely at him. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus walked though the house. It was early and he could hear Caroline already awake in her room but he could hear her on the phone talking with that quarterback Rebekah fancied and decided to let her have some privacy without him eavesdropping on her calls. He passed her room and walked to the one Hayley was occupying and entered the room silently, he took notice that she was still asleep. He moved toward her bag, reaching into it withdrawing the vial of wolfsbane. He opened it and lifted it to his nose, smelling it.

"I didn't use it." Hayley had awaken from her sleep.

"Clearly. Caroline is alive and well." Said Klaus with a harsh tone. "And she will stay that way." The threat was clear.

Hayley swallowed, she wasn't sure what he was more angry about her trying to get rid of the baby or the fact that if she did she would have been killing Caroline.

"You're awake." Klaus stated, still gripping the vial in his hand.

"I could barely sleep all night." She complained. "This house is like a freaking swamp sauna." She sat slowly up in the bed, watching Klaus warily as he moved to stare out the window.

"What stopped you? You could have been free of this... of me." Klaus didn't turn away from the window.

"You mean other than the fact that if I had followed through with it that you would have killed me if Caroline ended up dead as result of me getting rid of the baby?" Hayley replied. "Yeah, well... Caroline really knows how to lay into someone when she's pissed."

Klaus felt himself smiling because wasn't that the truth but it was one of his favorite traits about her. She refused to back down from anyone, including him. 

"And when she protected me from those vampires before Rebekah showed up even though I'm pretty sure she'd rather just kill me herself. She was protecting me because she believed the baby's life mattered. When we fought off those vampires, when I fought them off, I..I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out or that Caroline reminded me how selfish I was being. All I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." Despite all the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy, she felt something for the baby she carried. 

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I." Klaus turned from the window. "We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner." 

"Well, we're backed into a corner now." She stated. 

Klaus moved toward her. "Ah, that we are. It's time to fight... little wolf." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it in warning. "But make no mistake if you ever do something that results in Caroline being killed. I will skin you alive as soon as the child is born." His tone was dark and gravelly. It wasn't a threat it was a _promise._ Klaus backed away, deliberately slipping the vial into his pocket, moving to leave.

Hayley swallowed thickly the icy fear that slid down her spine at the promise in his words. There was no doubt in his mind that Caroline was just as important to him as taking back this city seemed to be. "This whole thing with Marcel - the deeal you made with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his - Rebekah told me that you two loved each other like family. What happened?"

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed - we each mourned him, in our own way." Klaus told her. "Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of us seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for Mikaelson'. I want it all back and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning."

He turned leaving her room, pausing just outside her door, listening for Caroline, he could hear she was finished with her call with the Quarterback and walked back toward her room, pushing the door open, and knocking lightly. 

Caroline looked up from where she sat at a desk at the far end of the room. 

"I heard you on the phone. How are things back in Mystic Falls?" He wondered.

"Everythings apparently fine." She paused. "Well fine for Mystic Falls standards anyway."     

Klaus watched her closely the way her mouth pulled down into a slight frown. "Then what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Caroline denied looking away from him. 

"Caroline." Klaus walked further into the room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, facing her where she sat in the desk chair. 

"It's just Stefan said he'd look after my mom while I was gone except now he's not taking my calls. And according to Elena he left sometime ago." Caroline paused. "It just seems pretty suspicious that he would take off without telling anyone."

"Perhaps he didn't want to see Elena and Damon happily together." Klaus suggested, though he could careless for the doppelganger's drama with the Salvatores. 

"Maybe." Caroline said, though she was unconvinced. "It still worries me though and now I'm worried about my mom staying safe. I shouldn't, she's capable of taking care of herself. I'm probably just worrying for nothing." 

Klaus understood that she was worried for her mother, unlike him she seemed to have a good relationship with her mother. He could understand why she was worried with how often the people around the Salvatores and Elena ended up as casualties her concerns were valid. "You still talk to her once a day, don't you?"

"Yeah. She seems to be doing well at least." Said Caroline, hearing her mother's voice was always a great assurance that she was safe. 

"I'm sure if things change, she'll tell you." Klaus said in an attempt to lessen her worries. 

"Well in any case I have Matt keeping an eye on her. He said he would call if he ever thought she might be in any serious danger." Said Caroline. 

"I could send someone to protect her." Klaus suggested.

Caroline smiled at the offer. "It's a nice offer but I rather have someone I know and can trust. I can't just trust my mother's life with just anyone."  

Klaus nodded and sent her a smile before turning to leave however he paused at the sound of her voice calling out to him. "Klaus?" He looked back to her, waiting. "Thanks for listening."

"You can always talk to me." He told her with an instense look before pulling her door shut as he left and standing just outside her room. He wondered how angry she would be if he turned someone with the sole intention of assigning them to bodyguard detail for Sheriff Forbes. In any case he could handle her anger if she found out. He added it to his mental list of things he needed to do. 

He turned hurrying down the stairs only to meet Rebekah as she entered the front door. "You were right. The girl, Cami, she's the key." She declared. "Marcel likes her and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about." 

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" He asked growing impatient. 

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'." Rebekah clarified. "A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen and I have never felt power like that."

Klaus jaw clenched. "A witch." 

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful and now because of  you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him." Rebekah feared what the witch was capable of doing to Elijah. 

"Where is she?" Klaus growled. 

Rebekah stopped to think and was unable to recall where she had been when she encountered her. She looked at Klaus confounded. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

"What's wong?" Klaus couldn't see how she couldn't remember. 

"She wiped my memory of the location." Rebekah said angrily. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Klaus snapped at the accusations and blame she threw at him.

"And our home is worthless without family." Rebekah declared. "I am finding Elijah - whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

Klaus looked at her, his shoulders tense, the muscles in his jaw tight with tension, his look grim. "Whatever it takes."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Let me know if you're still enjoying the story!
> 
> I know some of you have lingering questions about Hayley's pregancy and I've been throwing more hints about Hayley but most of your questions will be answered between episodes 5 and 7. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who still reading!!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever. Sorry. I'm terrible at updating quickly. 
> 
> I was trying something new. I was trying to fit one entire episode into one chapter but it ended up being to long since I typed everything up on my phone and was making it act up so I'm going split the chapter into two chapters. I have the second half of the chapter already half way done. I hope to update in the next two weeks maybe sooner. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how much I love to set things on fire." Rebekah complained. Klaus had tooken care of the vampires from the night before. 

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "Besides, they were my resposibility. They attacked the helpless pregant girl who's carrying my child." They had also attacked Caroline but she was far from helpless in his eyes. 

"Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties toward the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Rebekah retorted, she didn't believed that he truly cared what happen to the werewolf. If she wasn't carrying his child Rebekah was 78 percent sure that Klaus would have killed the werewolf girl by now for all the trouble she was worth. 

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." Hayley had been in the other room, looking at one of Elijah's journals when she heard the siblings and their petty bickering. 

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love." Klaus smirked. "My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

"She means the plan to rescue Elijah." Caroline walked into the room behind Hayley. She had come downstairs after hearing Klaus and Rebekah arguing and she wanted to know herself what the plan was. The sooner things got done and finished with Marcel the sooner she could get home.

Rebekah picked up a pencil from the desk beside her and threw it at Klaus but he caught it easily before it could istike him in the face. Caroline quirked an eyebrow at them.  

"I can speak for myself." Hayley snapped at her. She didn't need anyone speaking for her. Let alone Caroline of all people. She still didn't know where Caroline got off saying the things she did to her. 

"By all means, go on right ahead." Caroline gestured with her hand to go on. "I wasn't trying to speak for you just figured that was what you were getting at. "

Hayley rolled her eyes feeling annoyed with just being around Caroline unable to look at her without remembering the things the blonde had said to her. 

"What's the plan to rescue Elijah?" Hayley guestioned, sending Caroline another side eye glare before focusing on Klaus. "You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

Klaus had been staring at Caroline from the moment she entered the room despite Rebekah throwing a projectile as his face but he finally tore his eyes from her. "In the front, if we're being specific." 

Caroline gave a snort. Well at least he wasn't denying his actions though he didn't sound the least apologetic about them either. 

"You two said that you would get him back." Hayley looked from one Original to the other. "So is there a plan, or what?"

With everything that Klaus told her the night before about his history with Marcel and the fact that he was trying to gain favor with Marcel, earn his trust and lure him into a false sense of security where Klaus was concerned. So Caroline wasn't all that surprised with what he said next. 

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy..he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless." Klaus informed Hayley. "And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my bother in the hands of a particularly nasty teeenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently." he looked to Rebekah. "And thirdly, sister, please."

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebekah informed Hayley not the least bit sorry for trying to stab Klaus with a pencil. He deserved it. 

"That's..." Hayley frowned worriedly. "That's not the whole plan is it?"

"Of course, it isn't." Said Caroline. "Knowing Klaus he's planning something diabolical and probably has a plan A, Plan B, Plan C and so on and so on."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "When exactly did you start to know my brother so well. I would think with you always trying to escape his company you wouldn't be so well versed in all things Klaus."

"We're friends. Friends know things. " Caroline wasn't sure she wanted Rebekah to know just how well she knew Klaus now. 

"Since when?" Rebekah asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Enough, Rebekah." Said Klaus, he didn't need Rebekah giving Caroline the third degree. The last thing he wanted was for Caroline to start rethinking their friendship. 

Rebekah turned her suspicious gaze to Klaus. Noticing how he stepped closer to Caroline as if to shield her somehow from her questions. She also took noticed that Caroline didn't seem bothered by his close proximity or the way he seemed to stand so ready to defend her. 

"Can we get back to the plan to rescue Elijah discussion?" Hayley said impatiently. 

Rebekah tore her suspicious gaze from Klaus and Caroline and responded to Hayley. "Caroline isn't wrong. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is none more diabolical."

"And that's only the Plan A, love." Klaus told Hayley. He moved to his desk and took a seat in his chair. "There's always a Plan B."

"And what's plan B?" Asked Hayley, raising her brow questioningly. 

Klaus's lips formed into a smirk. "War."

Caroline figured he had another plan and she wasn't the least bit surprised that it involved violence. After all Klaus's specialty seemed to be tearing down anyone who stood in his way. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline sat at the island kitchen, her laptop opened in front of her. She was bored and was scrolling through the web but it didn't do anything to alleviate her boredness. Being stuck in this house no matter how large or nice it was was quickly becoming tiresome and frustrating. She was no homebody. She didn't know how some people were able to sit around and do nothing when it was driving her crazy.

Letting out a long sigh she shut the computer closed and made her way to Klaus's study, she was reaching for the handle when it was pulled open. 

"Caroline, sweetheart, what can I do for you?" Klaus eyed her curiously. 

"I was hoping to browse through your extensive book collection." Reading a book at this point sounded good to her with how bored she was. 

Klaus smiled, stepping aside. "By all means help yourself. Your welcome to read whatever you like."

Caroline entered the study, her arm brushing against his as she brushed past him and she ignored the shiver that went down her spine at the light contact. "Thank you." She walked to the shelf of books and began browsing the titles, running her fingers along the edges and lettering. "I'm so bored I think I'd be happy with just organizing this bookshelf if it wasn't already organized."

"Unforutnately that shelf is already organized. You'll have to make do with reading instead."

Caroline could hear the amusment in his tone and rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want but you try being cooped up and lets see how long it takes you before you go stir crazy with boredom." She tilted her head at him, noticing he had on his jacket. "Going somewhere?"

"I have to go into the Quarter, try and get Elijah back." 

"Good luck. Something tells me Marcel isn't just going to hand him over." Caroline commented. She didn't think Marcel could be that reasonable of a vampire not with the lengths Klaus seemed to be willing to go to get back at him and throw him out of power. 

"Let me worry about Marcel and getting Elijah back." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "And do try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone and stay out of the French Quarter."

Caroline quickly turne a glare on him, scowling. "I hate being told what to do." It made her want to do the exact opposite of what she was told even though she knew that was childish of her. She hated that he thought he could tell her what to do and that she would just listen like some obedient lapdog. No one was the boss of her but herself. No one had control over what she did but her. 

"I'm just trying to protect you." Klaus stepped toward her drawing closer until he was in her personal space, his hand landing on her forearm and turning her body fully toward him. "This isn't about telling you what to do or controlling you. You're one of the only people I don't want to control."

Caroline hated that he could read her so well. That he knew what was bothering her without her having to come out and say it. She hated it because it spoke of a deeper connection than she wanted to awknowledge existed between them. But still she felt her glare lessening being drawn in by his words. "Than what's it about?"

"It's about needing you safe." Klaus stared at her intensely, needing her to understand that he didn't just want her to be safe but needed her to stay safe for his sanity's sake. 

"I can protect myself." Caroline said, meeting his intense gaze with a determined one of her own even if his words caused a warm feeling in her stomach and the way he was looking at her made her feel like every nerve ending in her body was about to come alive. 

"I don't doubt that you can protect yourself, Caroline. You're strong, I know that but the vampires and witches of New Orleans or a whole different ball game than what you're used to in Mystic Falls." 

Caroline frowned, if that were the case why not train her to being better, faster, stronger, where she would be able to handle her own against the supernatural of New Orleans. "Then train me to take them on."

"No." Klaus's response was immediate. "I won't put you in harms way." 

Caroline glared at him. "These arguments won't always work." she warned. 

"When this is all over and I have control of the French Quarter you can go wherever you like whenever you please. You'll be free to do as you wish as long as it doesn't jeaporidize your safety." He hoped when this was over she would want to stay here in New Orleans. 

While Caroline appreciated he wanted her safe kind of like how Stefan was always trying to keep Elena safe but that didn't mean she had to like it. "I'm not a damsel, Klaus. I can handle myself."

"I know but your safety is my priority right now." He stepped closer.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut as he leaned in, her breath caught in the back of her throat at his very near proximity. His lips were just inches away from her own.

Klaus watched her closely before leaning forward the rest of the way and brushing his lips against her cheek and pulling back slowly, watching as her eyed fluttered. It was a relief to him that he seemed to have somewhat an effect on her. Sometimes it was hard to tell with how she constantly brushed aside their connection in the past.

Klaus knew she was aware of the effect she had on him but he didn't believe she was fully aware of just how strong of an effect she did have. If she was anyone else he would worry she would use that to her advantage but Caroline wasn't like that. Not really. Well besides the tie she played the blonde distraction but other than that she wasn't one for duplicity. Something he was increasingly grateful for as his feelings for her only intensified with time.

"I'll be back." he placed his hand against her neck, the pad of his thumb, caressing over her pulse point. "Remember what I said. I need you to remain safe." He dropped his hand and strode out of the study.

Caroline watched him go, the skin of her cheek tingling where his lips had met, her neck warm from his touch. She took a slow breath, trying to regain control of her reactions. She shook her head trying to remember when she had started responding to him in such a way. When did he start to have an effect on her with something as simple as his words or a simple touch?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel stood in a suit, getting fitted for a suit for the party he was throwing. He was accompanied by Thierry one of his most trusted daylighters.

"Damn, I do look good in a suit." Marcel boasted, pleased with his appearance.

Thierry chuckled but turned to the television that was running a news segement, photos of Tina Mcgreevy and Joshua Rosza were being shown. "My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississipi." He informed Marcel. "They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now. Anything esle?"

"Ow!" The tailor fitting his suit pricked her finger with a pin accidentally.

"Allow me, darling." Marcel crouched down and took her finger into his mouth, cleaning the blood off, tasting it on his tongue before releasing her and straightening back up.

"One thing." Answered Thierry. "I sent 4 nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since."

"That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week." Marcel frowned, his nightwalkers seemed to be dropping like flies. "You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?"

"Look, I know you and Klaus are friends but the fact is since the Originals showed up-"

"Oh, come now, Thierry." Klaus had arrived just moments before at the Abattoire and had overheard the pair's topic of discussion. "You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones."

Thierry ignored Klaus looking to Marcel. "I see you've given him free rein of your compound now." He made no move to hide his disapproval or distrust of Klaus. 

Klaus's eyes narrowed. He didn't need free rein of the compound because as it was it belonged to him before it belonged to Marcel. He advanced toward Thierry. "Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact-"

"All right. Come on." Said Marcel, getting in between them, he didn't need Thierry challenging Klaus of all people. You don't go around challenging an Original without there being dire conseqences to pay. "You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire." He focused on Thierry. "He's also a guest here. Peace, all right?" He looked between both of them. "All right."

Thierry conceded, taking a step back. 

Marcel turned to Klaus now that it seemed a fight wouldn't break out between the two and focused on his sire. "What do you need, my brother?"

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it."

"I'll say." Responded Marcel. 

"We're not gonna have 3 Originals walking around town, are we?" Thierry said in protest. "Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers."

The planes of Klaus's face hardened. "Is that an accusation against an Original?" 

"Eh."

Klaus advanced quickly on Thierry, eyes hard and angry. Thierry however this time wasn't backing down, looking ready for a confrontation.

Marcel quickly interceded before things could get out of hand. "What did I say about peace?" He asked before addressing Klaus. "Come on. Walk with me."

Klaus shot a smug look at Thierry as Marcel steered him out of the room with Thierry glaring after them. 

"Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor." Klaus stated as they walked out along the balcony of the building. 

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault." Said Marcel. He had a lot of guys but Thierry was one of the ones in his inner cirlce that he trusted most. "I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?"

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" Klaus wasn't too keen on the way that Marcel handle the head figures of the city by playing by their ball game, he much perferred instilling fear and intimidation to get what he wanted.

"Oh, he's a schmuck but he let's us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keepin' our fangs out of the locals." Said Marcel, sensing Klaus didn't particulalry understand why he bothered with the councilman. "Listen about your brother... I would love to help you out but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

Klaus didn't care what kind of impression it gave. It was only a matter of time before they knew just who was in charge now that he had returned to New Orleans but still he pretended to be civil about the matter, keeping Marcel in the dark of his real intentions. "You understand I had to ask."

It looked like War was the plan he would be going with to get Elijah back. The option he much perfered. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline had ended up settling on a book of poetry from the shelf but instead of leaving Klaus's study she settled on the couch, paging through the book with a glass of blood.

Now normally she wasn't one for poetry books. Not really but it was that or biographys and she rather take her chances with poetry than that. 

She skimmed through the poems for twenty minutes before tossing the book beside her, taking a decent swallow of her glass of blood before setting it on the table, running her tongue along the seam of her lips for any drop of blood that might of stained them while looking around the room, she stood and walked over to the window behind his desk. 

She had to admit that the plantation home was rather beautiful with its large field and rich green grass and apple trees.  She turned away from the window and moved toward his desk running her hands over the wood absentmindedly, the papers on top catching her eye. 

They didn't seem all that important, some appeared to be documents, there were a few books, she moved things around just to be doing something but when she moved a book aside she revealed a sketchbook. 

She paused looking up half-expecting someone to come in and catch her snooping but she knew that wouldn't be the case both Rebekah and Klaus had left. The only other person there was Hayley and they were avoiding each other since last night. 

She ran her hand over the sketchpad hesitating. She knew it as wrong but she couldn't help but be curious about what Klaus spent his time sketching. Did he sketch landscapes? Or people? Or abstracts? She started to withdraw her hand away but her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the sketchpad, and flipped it open. The first was of a dark forest, and it seemed to be winding at the end of a road where a way of light shone, she turned the page and the next sketch was of a figure standing in a dark area, his hand reaching out to a ray of light, she flipped again, and there was sketch of a lone wolf underneath the light of the full moon.  

They were beautiful sketches if not a little dark but she rather thought the one with the lone figure reaching for the light was in between. Like being stuck in the darkness trying to reach out for the light. For hope. Or maybe that was just her interpertation. All the sketches were really well done not that she was surprised, she still had the one he drew of her back home in her dresser. 

She didn't know why she kept it. She just couldn't bring herself to get rid of it for some reason. 

All his sketches seemed to be good but it was the next sketch that had her breath catching in her throat.

It was of her, she was standing in front of a window, the light catching her face, her blonde hair curling around her shoulders, with loose strands framing her face and she didn't know how since it was only a sketch of her but there seemed to be a glow to her skin, like the air around her was filled with warmth. There was just something so genuine about it. 

She turned the page again and there was another sketch, this one she was, sitting at a table, twirling a fork and was mid-laugh. She remembered this as one of the dinners he took her to when he was teaching her how to block her mind off from invasion of other vampires. 

She turned the page again and again and again and each time it was to another sketch of her. Each one detailed and carefully etched, not a single of her features wrong. It was more like he magnified them. 

Caroline knew she was beautiful but the girl in the sketches seemed not to have a single flaw, etched to look angelic always in the light. Was this really how Klaus saw her?

"What are you doing?" 

Caroline startled, shutting the sketch book with a snap and dropping it to the table, looking over at Hayley with wide eyes. "Nothing." 

"It's a good thing you don't make lying a habit. You suck at it."

"Thanks." Caroline snarked. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was reading a book." Caroline answered, though she wasn't sure why Hayley was even talking to her since they had been avoiding each other.

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Asked Hayley doubtfully. "'Cause it look to me like you were snooping."

"I was not snooping." Caroline protested even though that was exactly what she had been doing, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. "I don't know what business it is of yours what I do."

Hayley eyes lit up. "So you don't like when people pry into your business but you have no problem no doing so to others?"

"I don't pry into other peoples business."

"Oh, so you just pry into mine than?" 

Caroline glared. "If You have something to say to me the-"

"I definitely have something to say." Hayley cut her off abruptly. 

"Then just say it." Caroline hadn't tooken Hayley for one to beat around the bush. 

"Where the hell do you get off trying to make my decision for me to have this baby?"

"I wasn't trying to make that decision for -"

"Yes, you were." Hayley snapped. "Who do you think you are to try and take that decision away from me. It's my body being used like a damn incubator not yours. And its my choice. You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to take that from me. How would you feel if our roles were reversed. If I tried to take that decision from you? How would you feel if you were forced into a situation to have the child of a psychopath who cares absolutely nothing for you whose more than likely going to kill you as soon as you're no longer pregnant. Tell me Caroline, what would you do then?"

Caroline opened and closed her mouth to say something but stopped because she didn't know what she would do if she was in Hayley's shoes.

Hayley nodded. "That's what I thought so next time you want to run your mouth off about things you don't understand, do us both a favor and don't."

Caroline watched as she turned and left the doorway, her words running through Caroline's head.

She never meant to try and make any kind of choice for Hayley.. At least she didn't think she did, did she?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah held her cell to her ear as she walked trough the Quarteer her patience wearing thin. "Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?"

_"Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was as expected, 'no'."_ Klaus had returned to the mansion earlier and had headed straight for the cellar where the new transitioned tourist was being kept. _"Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers."_

"Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8." she said flippantly. "SHould I make Thierry the ninth?"

  _"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son or he'll catch onto us."_ Klaus rationalized as much as he would love to rip the disrespective bastards head off, it would ruin his plans. 

"So, war it is, then." Replied Rebekah. 

_"Indeed."_ Agreed Klaus.  _"Do you know what to do with the witch?"_

"I believe I do." Said Rebekah. 

_"Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step."_ He hung up his phone and turned to the vampire Joshua who has been minding Klaus's vampire Klaus had tooken hostage the night before. One of Marcel's many nightwalkers. "I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?"

"Sorry." Said Joshua looking uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy."    

Klaus snatched the pitchfork Joshua had in his hands and stabbed it into the vampire, impaling him harshly with it. He didn't have time for a baby vamps hesitant approach to torture. He needed things to get done. 

Joshua cringed at the brutal action. "What did he do to you, anyway?"

"It's not about what he did. It's about what's he going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you." He yanked on the pitchfork ripping it out of the vampires flesh. "For example, drive this through his torso." He compelled handing him the pitchfork. 

And Joshua immediately obeyed even though he didn't want to, stabbing the sharp weapon into the vampire's torso. "That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway."

"It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?" Joshua nodded at Klaus's explanation. "Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."

Joshua face scrunched up in confusion. "But I never had my guts drained out of me."

"Yes. That, young, Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system." Said Klaus before going on to explain. "You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?" Klaus took the pitchfork back and rammed it into the vampire, giving it a violent twist. 

Joshua couldn't help but cringe in sympathy for the other vampire. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah waited outside the shop where Hayley had gone to the other day, she turned to greet Sophie as she approach on the sidewalk. "Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dily-dally." 

"You're lucky I came at all." Sophie responded disgruntled. "What do you want?"

"Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew last night because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter." Whoever it was was going to regret it. "She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn." Rebekah turned on her heel and strode into the shop, Sophie following her inside.

"Hey, Soph." Said Katie, the young woman, when she noticed her after emerging from the back room of the store.

"Hey, Katie." Sophie returned.

Rebekah moved around the store touching things here and there. Katie notices the blonde but made no sign of recognizing her. "That's filled with marigold - great for attracting the opposite sex." Kaite said, noticing Rebekah touching a necklace hanging from the shop. "It would look awesome on you."

"I very seriously doubt that." Rebekah dismissed, focusing on the witch. "Do you have any others, one with, say - I don't know - wolfsbane, perhaps?"

"Wolfsbane?" Katie repeated, going rigid as alarms started to go off in her head. It couldn't be a concidence after that pregnant wolf girl yesterday. "Why would you want that?"

Rebekah vamp rushed her, her hands wrapped around her throat, lifting her into the air. "Please do not play dumb with me." She slammed her down onto a table. 

"Rebekah!" Sophie exclaimed, worried for Katie.

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all." Katie confessed when confronted with Rebekah's ire.

"Are you lying to me, Katie?" Rebekah tightened her hand around Katie's throat threateningly. "I suggest you answer my question honestly."

Katie started to choke in earnest. "Sophie-"

"Just answer the question, Katie, please." Sophie pleaded, not wanting to watch Rebekah kill her, there wouldn't be much she could do to stop it from happening.

"Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand." Katie pleaded. "I - I love him."

Rebekah lifted Katie from the table and threw her to the floor violently, placing the heel of her stiletto directly over Katie's throat, her threat clear. "And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?" Katie clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything. "Shall I count to 3?" Said Rebekah warningly.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus's phone buzzed as he pulled the pitchfork from the nightwalkers body, handing it to Joshua. "Be quick about it. I have an army to build and one compelled minion does an army make." 

He pulled out his phone, swiping his thumb over the screen and placing it to his ear. "Well?" He asked expectantly. 

_"You were right about the traitor."_ Rebekah informed him.  _"Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?"_

"Oh, do tell." He did love being right. 

_"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?"_

"Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?" He guessed. 

_"Two points for you."_ Rebekah quipped.  _"Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."_

"Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan." Klaus rather like the turn in events. He had wanted to kill Thierry earlier but this? This might be better. 

_"I told you you'd be pleased."_

And Klaus didn't have to see her to know she was smirking. "Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war." His own smirk sliding into place. "How very tragic."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Shortly after talking with Hayley Caroline had left Klaus's study returning to her room. Hayley's words had run on an endless loop in her head and she couldn't stop going over it in her head. 

She had thought back to her argument with her about her decision to get rid of the baby and the more she thought about it the more she realized Hayley was right. 

Who was she to try and make that decision for Hayley. She had let her anger get the better of her and acted like a judgmental bitch. God, she was horrible with the things she said. She thought back to everything she said and she had practically bullied Hayley about her choice. A choice that was Hayley's choice to make and hers alone.

Caroline wasn't sure what was worse the things she had said or the fact that she had wanted to hit Hayley knowing she was pregnant. She was a terrible person. She wanted to apologize but she didn't know how. How did one go about apologizing for something like this? Hell, if she was Hayley, she wouldn't want no damn apology. She didn't believe Hayley would want one either. 

One of the worse things was that Caroline knew her reaction had nothing to do with Hayley's choice but more about her. Everything she said had come from a selfish place.

And she hated that she was that girl. The one who was judgmental and righteous and thought she was so much better than everyone. She did not want to be that girl. 

And she knew part of her reaction had to do with Klaus. They were growing closer and despite who he was she was becoming more protective of him. But friends were protective of each other and they were getting back to being friends like before. And okay, admittedly there might be something there between her and Klaus that she just wasn't ready to explore. Maybe apart of her reaction had to deal with a bit of jealousy not that she would admit that to anyone but herself.

Speaking of Klaus he had heard him return earlier and she could now hear Rebekah as well and there was the voice of Sophie Deveraux. God, she hated that witch. She was the reason she was still in New Orleans in the first place. 

Caroline followed the sound of the voices but stopped when she saw Hayley just outside the door, listening in on the conversation taking place behind closed doors.

Hayley turned her head to look at her as she walked to stand just a few inches to her left. Her eyes instantly hardening into a glare not that Caroline could blame her. 

Caroline said nothing but instead started to listen to what was being said, curious to what was being discussed between the three in the room. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Are you our of your mind? No way." Sophie protested. 

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah told her not seeing what the big dea was about her doing a simple Loctor spell. Witches used the spell all the time.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught and they get killed." Sophie was not risking her life so they could get their brother back when they were the ones to hand him over in the first place.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Klaus leveled her with a look. It was pretty convenient that she just happened to failed to mention that bit of useful information.

Sophie stared back blankly as if she didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. 

"Girl about yay high," Rebekah raised her hand to a certain point indicating the girl's height. "Cute as a button, anger issues."

Sophie eyes widened, they couldn't mean who she thought, could they. "Davina? Where have you seen her?" 

"I don't know." Rebekah stated. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." 

"Let me cut to the chase." Klaus did not have the patience currently to beat around the bush. "Divina has Elijah. You witches, I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." 

"Divina would sense it." Sophie claimed, if she even attempted to do a spell Marcel would know. 

"Unless, of course, another witch - say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example - was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time." Rebekah suggested leadingly. "That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." 

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie protested. Could she really sentence her friend to death? Did they actually think she could do that to her?

Klaus felt his anger rise to the surface with the witch, slamming his hands angirly on the table and standing up from his seat. "Sophie deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

Sophie didn't appreciate her late sister, Jane-anne, bing brought into this. "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asked her pointedly.  

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline had listened to every word that was exchanged. The plan to use Katie and this Thierry in their plot despite that it was morally questionable sounded like a good one none the less.

Caroline glanced briefly at Hayley trying to gauge her reaction to the plan but she didn't appear all that bothered by it. In fact she seemed rather invested in getting Elijah back which Caroline wasn't sure she understood. She didn't think the two knew each other all that well before this. 

Hayley noticing Caroline watching her sent the blonde a glare. If Caroline had something to say to her she should just say it instead of watching her. 

Caroline shook her head, practically seeing the challenge in Hayley's eyes, she didn't feel like getting into yet another argument with her. She was still trying to figure out a way to apologize for saying the things she did that she had no right butting her nose into like it was her business. She didn't need to add more things to the list of things she needed to apologize to her for. And she undoubtedly would because lately Hayley seemed to bring out the worse in her. 

She looked forward and knocked on the closed door. 

Hayley's eyes widened and she quickly backed up from the door just as the door opened. 

Caroline looked away just as Klaus pulled the door opened, his face drawn down into frown when he pulled it open, looking like he was ready to snap at whoever dared knocked when they were busy plotting but when he saw it was her the muscles of his body relaxed. "Caroline."

"Is this a close meeting or-" she trailed off as Klaus grasped her arm and gave her arm a tug before she could finish asking, pulling her into the room.

"You don't need to ask." Klaus told her, ushering her into the room. 

"Nik, we don't have time for this." Rebekah frowned at Caroline. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something." 

"Yes because I was listening in." Caroline responded candidly. "So are you going with the plan to set Katie and Thierry up?"

"Let me guess, you have a problem with my plan?" Asked Rebekah. 

If they were in Mystic Falls she probably would have but that had more to do with what her friends would think of her going along with a plan like this than anything else. She felt a little bad about setting a somewhat innocent girl up but said girl had also sold a pregnant girl out so then again she didn't feel all that bad. Who sells out a pregnant girl, werewolf or not.

"Actually, it sounds like a pretty good one." She told Rebekah and watched as her brows arch in surprise. "But how sure are you this plan will work?"

"There's no guarantee in a plan like this." Said Sophie. "It's gonna be a gamble."

Caroline for the most part had been ignoring the witch's presence. "I wasn't asking you." she glared, just seeing Sophie made her angry for keeping her here through her stupid linking spell. 

"If the plan goes the way we want, love, you have nothing to be concerned about." Klaus said as he led her to his previous seat and motioned for her to take the seat. 

Caroline sat down and looked from Rebekah and Klaus. "So how are you going to go about it?"

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look. "I've got that handled." Said KLaus. 

Rebekah was a little surprised that Caroline didn't seem to object more to her plan. It seemed being away from Mystic Falls was making her less of a goody-goody. And Rebekah thought it was making her a bit more tolerable than before not having to deal with her judgments.

Perhaps Caroline was finally breaking free of the chains that kept her from being what she wanted to be without thinking about other peoples opinions or judgements. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus stood with Marcel at the Abattoire watching as Thierry played the trumpet in the courtyard. 

"You're right. He's good." Klaus admitted which was a shame since Thierry was destined to be nothing but a pawn for tonight's plan.

"Right?" Asked Marcel in response. "Music Man, I call him. Ladies love him but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her but I don't know."

"Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy and you don't care." Klaus found that a little hard to believe. 

"Well, of course I care but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices and I get some good intel." Marcel admitted. "Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out - a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up." 

"Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers." Kluas said leadingly. "I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap."

Marcel thought his words over. "Well, maybe I'll send a little message." He decided. "Thierry!" He called down to the man. "Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty."

Klaus eyes lit up with trumpth but he refrained from outright smirking that Marcel was doing what he wanted.

Theirry looked conflicted at the order and glared distrustingly at Klaus but knew he would do as Marcel wanted regardless. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus sat at his desk persuing through some papers when his phone started buzzing. He picked it up. "Little sister."

_"Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight."_

"Dare I ask?" 

_"Let's just say his attention will not be on us."_ Rebekah couldn't see what Marcel saw in the bartender Cami, she didn't seem anything special, just another human.  _"I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"_

"Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted." 

_"Meaning?"_ Rebekah asked.  

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches." It hadn't been difficult at all to manipulate Marcel to give the order. "And I, in turn. have arranged for things to go tragically wrong."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Klaus stood in front of his nightwalker hostage with Joshua closeby in the cellar. "You understand what you're to do?" The nightwalker nodded. "Good._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements..." He paused. "But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive..." 

If Thierry and Katie truly loved one another than the rousting would take a deadly turn, playing right into his plans. 

"Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline sat at the grand piano, her hands drifting over the keys. She glanced up at her computer that she had on top of the surface, watching the tutorial video of how to learn to play the piano.

She made a face when she hit the wrong key. Playing the piano was a lot harder than it looked.

"I wasn't aware playing the piano was one of your talents."

Caroline looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Klaus in a black suit, holding a black devil masquerade  mask in his hand. She had forgotten how close to perfect he looked in formal wear. "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, Rebekah and I our attending Marcel's charity ball." He paused. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"You might have but you've been busy planning the set up of Terry?"

"Thierry." Klaus corrected with a smirk. "You know, I thought you would have problems with this plan."

"The last time I butted into something that wasn't my business I ended up digging myself a very deep hole of being a horrible person."

"You could never be a horrible person, Caroline." Klaus didn't know why Caroline would think she was horrible a person and he didn't need to because there was nothing that would make him think she was an horrible person. 

Caroline pursed her lips at that in disagreement. He clearly had her on some kind of pedestal or something. She looked away from him. 

"So how do I look?"

Caroline looked back at him. "Annoyingly perfect."

Klaus gave a laugh remembering the last time she said those words to him. "Does that mean you can't even look at me?"

"Yes." Caroline nodded, fighting back a smile. "So much so that you should just be on your way now."

Klaus gave a laugh, walking over to her, leaning down without hesitation, and brushing a kiss against her cheek. "Have fun with teaching yourself to play piano, Love."

Caroline watched him, turn and disappear out the door way, she looked back to the piano. "Easier said than done." She muttered. 

She tried to focus on her task, pressing the keys but she couldn't focus and they were out of tune. She had been trying to think of a way to apologize to Hayley and show that she truly meant it but couldn't come up with anything to make her believe she was sincere but finding out Rebekah and Klaus would be out for the night an idea was forming in her head. 

The sound of heels clicking on the floor sounded and she looked up to see Rebekah in the doorway dressed in a gorgeous black dress. "You can really pull black off." She complimented without meaning to. 

Rebekah paused, raising her right brow in surprise. "Thank you but I look good in anything I choose to wear." She nodded her head at the piano. "You don't play very well." 

"I was attempting to self teach myself to play, it's not going so well." She frowned. "The downsides to being stuck inside is boredom."

"I think you can find better use of your time than this." Rebekah walked further into the room."If you don't want to be stuck here than don't be. Unless you don't have a problem with following orders from my brother like a good little pet." 

Caroline bristled. "I'm no one's pet and I don't follow anyone's orders."

"Could've fooled me." Rebekah smirked. "Staying locked away here like a little damsel."

Caroline stood, glaring. "You don't know what you're talking about. That's not me. I'm not some scared little girl. I'm not that person anymore and I haven't been since I became a vampire."

 "Prove it then." Said Rebekah. "You can either help us when it is needed or you can hide away here like some weak baby vampire. It's your choice, Caroline."

Caroline watched her turn and leave with those parting words. Caroline shutdown her laptop, Rebekah's words running through her mind. She hated hiding away here and she knew that if Klaus throught he could get away with it he would probably locked her in a padded room with guards while saying it was all to keep her safe. Rebekah was right she was being hid away like a damsel and that wasn't who she was and wasn't who she wanted to be. So the only question was what was she willing to do about it?

Caroline waited a good twenty minutes after Klaus and Rebekah left before heading up the stairs, she walked past her room and stopped at the next door, grasping the handle. Did she really want to do this? She wanted to do something to make up for the things she said to Hayley and she felt this was the only way. And with that thought she tightened her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open.

She stepped into the room, pausing in the middle of  the room, glancing around, she didn't know what she expected Klaus's room to look like. It wasn't like this was the first time she ever been in his bedroom before well she hadn't been in this one but it was different from the one she been in of the MIkaelson mansion of Mystic Falls.

She moved forward, her eyes skimming over the furniture and walls, past the bed. She had no idea where to look for what she was looking for hoping Klaus hadn't had time to get rid of it, her eyes slide to the dresser, trying to figure out where to start looking.

Her eyes widened when the object she came to find was on his dresser in the l open, she walked forward, eyes on the small vial. She grasped at the vial not about to question her fortunate luck assuming Klaus had planned to get rid of it which is why it was out in the open but hadn't found the time to do so with all that was going on.

She glanced around Klaus's room and then back at the vial in her hand. She knew Klaus would see this as a act of betrayal or taking advantage of his trust in her when she was probably the only person he trusted to be honest with him since he rarely trusted anyone but she couldn't let that stop her.

Hayley had the right to make the choice for herself what she wanted without the threat of Klaus. WIthout her misplaced judgment. This was Hayley's life and she had every right to make the choice for herself if she wanted to have the baby or not and no one else's.

So with that thought in mind she pocketed the small vial of wolfsbane into her jean pocket and slipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people were upset with Caroline from the last chapter but I hope to explain things more for her reasoning even if it was unjustified in this chapter and the next one. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads my story, and leaves kudos, comments or have subscribed, I really appreciate it.:) 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the other half of the last chapter. I hope you like it.:)
> 
> I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Rebekah and Klaus entered the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere, above them acrobats performed, dancers handling exotic animals and confetti fell glittering upon the party guests. 

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus commented before spotting the familiar blonde bartender, Cami as she enteted the party, she wore white angel wings and a vintage white beaded dress. 

Rebekah smiled pleased that the bartender accpeted her invitation. 

"What's she doing here?" Klaus asked her. 

"Marcel seems to share you're penchant for blonde's." Replied Rebekah. "Besides what better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room full of vampires?" Rebekah crossed the courtyard, stopping in front of Cami to greet her. "Hello, darling. You look precious."

Marcel stood looking down on the courtyard, noticing Cami immediately.

"This is party is ridiculous." Commented Cami, her eyes landed on Klaus and nodded at him. "Is he the infamous on-again, off-again?" She asked Rebekah referring to the talk they had earlier when Rebekah had invited her. 

"He's the brother, actually and my sister is right." Klaus moved forward to stand beside Rebekah. "You do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Cami complimented. 

Klaus couldn't help but think about Caroline's words to him earlier, that he looked annoyingly perfect and fought off a smile. "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disquise."

"You two chit-chat." Said Rebekah. "I need booze."

"Shall we?" Asked Klaus.

"Okay." Cami smiled as Klaus offered his arm and took it as Rebekah approached the bar.

"Scotch please." Rebekah told the bartender and sighing a moment later feeling Marcel coming up beside her.

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?"

"I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart." Though Rebekah didn't really see the appeal. "Perhaps I'll feed it to you."

"Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah."

Rebekah scoffed, taking her drink from the bartender. Her jealous of some human? What did she have to be jealous of? She didn't have to know the human to know she was better than her. Jealous? Yeah, right.

Across the courtyard, Cami watched Rebekah with Marcel. "The guy of her's Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel."

"I Wouldn't worry about it." Klaus dismissed. "Ancient history."

Cami looked away from the pair at the bar, turning fully to Klaus. "I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Klaus laughed. If only Cami knew how true that was. "It's as though she invented the term."

Cami stared at him being drawn into him for a moment.

Klaus paused, noticing the way she seemed to stare at him, he looked away when he saw Marcel begin to approach them. "Listen. Pardon me for a moment." He quickly made his exit glad to see Rebekah's plan seemed to be working as Marcel greeted Cami. 

He was also glad for the excuse to leave, he didn't need or want Cami getting any unfound assumptions or reading into something between them that wasn't there. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline walked through the house in search of Hayley. She had checked the second floor but couldn't find her, she had just about been through the first floor and still couldn't find her. If she was still avoiding her she wouldn't be surprised. 

Once she finished checking the first floor and still did not find Hayley, she decided to check around outside, making her way out toward the pool and spotting Hayley, she seemed to be looking at something near the trees. 

"Hayley." 

Hayley whirled around at the sound of Caroline's voice. "What?" She snapped at the sight of the blonde. 

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment." Said Caroline, forging ahead and not letting Hayley's attitude and anger get to her because Hayley was completely entitled to her anger against her. "Do you have a minute."

Hayley opened her mouth about to tell Caroline she had nothing more to say to her and didn't want to hear anything she had to say if it had anything to do with her pregancy but another voice had them both whirling around. 

"You're not supposed to be out here." Said a pretty young woman. "Neither of you." She cast a look at Caroline before focusing on Hayley. 

Caroline instinctly moved to stand protectively beside Hayley. 

"Who are you?" Asked Hayley, shooting Caroline an odd look when she took a protective stance near her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

Caroline glared at the mention of Sophie's name and eyed the woman distrustfully. 

"You're one of the witches." Hayley relized. 

"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out."

That did not make Caroline feel the least bit reassured about the witches presence. 

"You know, it's drawn to you." Sabine continued, nodding at where the wolf stood standing. 

Hayley glanced back at the wolf.

Caroline brow furrowed as she caught sight of the wolf, her eyes narrowing as she saw the wolf watching her with what appeared to be a  glare, like it thought she would attack Hayley. 

"Not fond of vampires though." Said Sabine. 

Caroline looked back at her. "Clearly."

"Well you are mortal enemies." Said Sabine before looking at Hayley agian. "The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

Caroline stomach twisted uncomfortably at the words but she shoved it down refusing to let her jealousy get the better of her again. 

"You sound like Elijah." Responded Hayley. "He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family but now he's gone and I don't know what... 'it' is."

"You know, I can do something about that, if you want." Sabine offered. "I mean, find out if it's a boy or girl."

"I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here." Said Hayley. 

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me." 

Hayley looked at her hesitantly. 

"Come on. You have to be a little curious." Insisted Sabine at Hayley's hesitancy. 

Caroline glared at the witch. "You don't have to do anything because she said so." Caroline told Hayley. "It's your choice."

"So now it's my choice." Hayley scoffed at her. 

"Okay, I deserved that." Caroline admitted. "But these New Orlean witches aren't exactly trust worthy."

"I'm not going to try anything to hurt her." Said Sabine. "But if it'll make you feel better you're free to stay with her."

Caroline eyed her distrustfully before turning to Hayley. "It's your decision. I may be late to saying this but it's your business not mine but I won't leave you alone with her." Her experiencce with New Orlean witches had been nothing but bad so far and she didn't trust them. Any of them and she wasn't about to leave Hayley alone with one. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus said to Rebekah, across the courtyard Marcel and Cami were dancing closely. 

"Nonsense." Rebekah dismissed. "They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted. Voila."

Diego, one of Marcel's inner circle members entered the courtyard with a grave expression heading straight for Marcel, interrupting the dance he was having with Cami just as the pair were leaning in for a kiss. 

"That's my cue to leave." said Rebekah, after seeing Diego whisper in Marcel's ear, she slipped away unnoticed. 

Klaus watched with rap attention, seeing the barely contained anger on Marcel's face as his eyes landed on Thierry. He watched as Marcel excused himself from Cami before walking over to Thierry and grabbing him by the throat in a show of force, pushing him away from the main party. 

"What the hell did you do?" Marcel demaned of Thierry. 

"Whoa, not here." Diego interceded. "No, not here."

Marcel backed off knowing he didn't need to cause a scene in front of everyone. Especially Cami who was watching with her brows knitted together. 

Klaus smiled. So far so good. Everything was going according to his plan for the most part. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel took Thierry to the balcony above the party so they could talk a little bit more privately away from all his guest. Theirry was trying to explain the situation on why he had killed one of their own. That he was still loyal, he was still his friend, that that hadn't changed. 

Klaus noticed Cami watching on with a look of apprehension and joined her. "Are you all right, love?"

"He's got a temper, doesn't he?" Cami had watched Marcel as he made a display of his anger even now as she watched him on the balcony with his guys and Thierry. "I guess this is the moment I remember I know better." Cami turned, walking away. 

Joshua walked up to Klaus, standing slightly behind him, trying not to draw anyone's notice. Klaus reached into his coat's inner pocket withdrawing a folded piece of paper and handing it to Joshua who pocketed it and walked away. 

Kluas watched the balcony as Joshua made his way next to Marcel and handed him the folded piece of paper. "We found this at his girl's place." Joshua informed Marcel. 

Marcel unfoded the piece of paper, his frown deepening as he realized it was a spell that he kept to himself. He turned back to Theirry. "Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away."

"Marcel, I have never seen that." Said Thierry, he didn't know where it came from but it couldn't have come from Katie. 

"Shut up." Marcel ordered. "I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?" 

"Marecel, no." Thierry protested. He wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't betray Marcel. 

"Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules and they do not steal what is mine." Marcel turned, needing to take a moment for what he was about to do, he turned back. "For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden."

Klaus smiled to himself, watching from below in the courtyard. "And it begins..."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When Rebekah appeared in the cemetery she saw Sophie was preparing the locator spell who looked up upon Rebekah's arrival. 

"You're doing the right thing.It's the only way to find Elijah." Rebekah told her, finding Elijah was the priority. 

"I'm doing what I have to." Said Sophie, a lot of what she's done had been not because she wanted to but because she had to. Sophie turned back and started to chant. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus watched as Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street where a small crowd of more vampires watched Katie approach from down the street chanting. 

Klaus moved, watching from a window above the events he put into motion unfold. 

"Katie, no!" Thierry said with fear that she was going to get herself killed. 

"Like clockwork." Stated Klaus. 

Katie ignored Thierry's protest, she wasn't going to let Marcel sentence him to a fate such as the Gardens. She loved him and she was going to do whatever she had to protect him. She waved her arms and a street light exploded, sparking, all the vampires crowded on the street grabbed at their heads, falling to their knees in pain. 

Marcel had fallen to the ground in pain but pushed back to his feet when no one else was able to face Katie but another light exploded as she amplified her magic causing Marcel to go down again. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

In the cemetery Sophie continued to chant her locator spell. 

"Hurry." Rebekah urged, who knew how much time they had left to get this done. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina had awoken from her bed the moment she felt someone using magic and immediately began drawing on a easel, the face she was drawing taking shape. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel pushed through the pain, getting back to his feet and struggling his way toward the raging witch but Katie focused her magic on him and his bones began to break beneath the force of her magic, he collapse again, shouting in pain. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"NO!" Davina shouted from where Marcel kept her hidden. She lifted her hands slowly.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel felt Davina's magic give him strength and he rose again, pushing to his feet.

Katie stared at him astonished. How was he able to keep standing?

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" Marcel growled feeling empowered by Davina's magic he advanced to attack her but Katie acted quickly halting him with her magic.

Marcel fell, groaning.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina fell at the same time, her magic failing to keep Marcel on his feet. She was failing him.  

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Katie advanced on Marcel, standing over him, lifting a wooden stake, prepared to bring it down and stake him. "Die, you son of a bitch!"

"No!" Thierry shouted. "Katie! Don't!"

But before Katie could bring the stake down, Klaus figuring this was his moment to look like Marcel's savior, swooped in and snapped her neck before she could stake him, allowing her to fall to the ground, dead.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Abruptly Sophie stopped her magic as she felt the loss of Katie's magic. "Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped." But she had been so close to locating Davina, if she stopped now it would have been for nothing. "I can keep going."

"You can't. She'll sense it." Rebekah protested. 

"No. I can find Davina." Sophie insisted. "I just need another moment." 

 Rebekah's hand snatched out swiping the paper with black sand on top of it that Sophie was using for the spell and threw it aside. "You may be willing to die to get your witch back but Hayley, the baby and Caroline will die with you. And if Caroline dies Klaus would go on a raging war path, he'll paint the streets of New Orleans red with blood starting with the witches. And if something were to happen to the baby Elijah would never forgive us and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus didn't much care as Thierry crawled to his dead witch lover and began to sob over his dead body instead he focus on Marcel, catching his eye who nodded at him. 

Marcel knew if it weren't for Klaus in that moment he could have been killed. He owed him. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After sealing Thierry away in the Garden Marcel met back up with Klaus in the courtyard of the Abortorre. It was deserted, everyone from the party already having gone. 

The old friends stood on the balcony having a drink together. 

After clinking their drinks together Marcel downed his. "How much did Cami see?"

"She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?"

"I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do."

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know?" Said Klaus appearing genuine in his words even if he could careless for the man. "I can tell he was a good friend."

"I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced."

"Doesn't make it easier." Said Klaus. 

"You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do." Said Marcel.

Klaus was careful not to react other than appreciative even if he felt a wave of triumph for getting one over Marcel. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline hesitated outside Hayley's bedroom door but after telling herself this was something she needed to do, she knocked on the door. 

She had knock two more times before it was opened to reveal a freshly showered Hayley, dressed for bed, her hair still wet from her shower. "What do you want now?"

"I was hoping you still had a moment. I was hoping we could talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Hayley glared, if Caroline came to belittle her some more about her choices with this pregnancy than she could shove it. 

"Look you don't have to say anything just hear me out and I promise if you want me to never bother you again I won't."

Hayley pondered her words for a moment, before sighing opening her door wider and walking back to her bed taking a seat on it. 

Caroline stepped forward, into the room glancing around. 

"Well, are you going to say what you came to say or gawk at my room all night?" Hayley said impatiently. 

"Right." Said Caroline, looking back to her. "I wanted to apologize for all the things I said." 

"You want to apologize." Hayley gave a scoff of disbelief. 

"Yes, I want to apologize." Caroline repeated. "I don't expect you to forgive me, hell, I wouldn't forgive me. There's no excuse for the things I said. When I said those things I was being an absolute bitch. It was horrible and disgusting and was beyond judgmental."

"You were." Hayley agreed with a nod. "I don't really care why you said what you did becaus you still said it but why did you."

"I..I don't know." Caroline admitted, she moved toward the bed. "Can I?"

Hayley paused but nodded, waving her hand for her to go ahead and have a seat.

Caroline gave a long drawn out sigh as she took a seat, turning toward Hayley so she would be facing her directly. "I guess a part of me is jealous." She hated to admit that.

"Jealous?" Hayley repeated. "About Klaus? Because we were only together one time and its something I've come to regret." 

"No, It's not about him, not really." God, why was admitting this so damn hard. "It's more about the pregnacny."

Hayley's brow furrowed in confusion. "The pregancy?"

"Vampires can't have children. You get to have something that I never will." Caroline looked down at her hands with the confession. "I always thought I would have a family of my own one day but then I became a vampire and the ability to have a family was just gone.." Caroline gave a brittle laugh. "It's crazy, before this I haven't even considered wanting to be a mom, not after becoming a vampire. When I became a vampire I didn't really care that I would never have any children but then you and Klaus happened and it just made me realize that even if I wanted to have children of my own years from now down the line I'll never be able to. So yeah, I'm a bit jealous of you."

"Oh." Hayley wasn't sure how to respond, she hadn't planned on having a heart to heart with Caroline. Heart to heart's weren't really her thing to begin with.

"But it still is no excuse for what I said." Caroline continued. "You always have a choice about your own body. Whether you want to continue this pregancy is up to you."

"But it's not my choice." Said Hayley that had been made pretty clear. 

"Yes, it is." Caroline said firmly. "You should have the say of what happens to you. You're not just some incubator. Your a person and you have every right to not continue this pregancy if it's not something you want." Caroline reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial of wolfsbane. "Which is why i got you this."

Hayley's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it from Klaus." Caroline confessed then added quickly. "Don't worry, I plan on telling him it was me who took it."

"He'll see this as an act of betrayal, you know that, don't you?"

Caroline did and while she didn't like to think of it that way ultimately this wasn't about him. "This isn't about him or me, it's about you. I just want you to know you have options." Caroline held the vial out to her. 

Hayley's hand wrappeed around the vial. "And what about your life?" Surely Caroline had to care about her own life. 

Of course she didn't want to die but this wasn't about her. "I don't want to die. I mean, who does." She pushed away the fear she felt at the thought of dying as young as she was. "But your decision shouldn't be about me. It should be about want you want." Caroline gave her an apologetic look. "I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I said."

"Why are you going this far for an apology?" Hayley questioned. 

Caroline was quiet for a long moment, so long that Hayley didn't think she was going to answer her but then she spoke, her voice holding somber tone.

"I know what it's like to have your choices taken from you." Caroline hated remembering what Damon had did to her when she was human but if anyone knew how important it was to have control over your own life, your own body it was her. "And it's not something I would wish on anyone."

Hayley's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I was compelled repeatedly when I was human." Caroline replied shortly. "I know it's not the same thing but it felt like I had no control over what was happening, kind of like what you're going through. You don't have any control over what's happening to you either."

Hayley opened and closed her mouth and decided to focus on what Caroline had said about being compelled instead of focusing on what she was feeling. "By who? To do what?"

"It's not something I talk about." She replied sharply. With anyone. It was just something she had to force herself to get past for Elena and her friends sake none of them had seemed to really care what Damon had done to her. 

Hayley could see it was really upsetting for her to think about it. She looked down at the vial, and knew Caroline giving this to her was a betrayal of Klaus's trust in hopes of show how sincere she was in her apology. "You're right, I don't forgive you.."

Caroline nodded, she hadn't expected her to forgive but it still bothered her. She was relieved Hayley what she just told her go.  

"But your apology's a good start." 

Caroline looked up in surprise and offered a small smile. "Well, I'm just gonna go now." She stood, stepping toward the door. 

"Caroline." 

She turned back to Hayley to see her holding the vial of wolfsbane out to her. 

"Here, I don't need this." 

"Are you sure?" Caroline questioned though she already felt relief that Hayley no longer had any desire to take the wolfsbane. "Is this the choice you want to make?"

"I'm not ending my pregancy. I don't want too." Hayley looked away from her before turning back to her. "You should just put this back preferably before Klaus realizes its gone."

Caroline took it back but Hayley's suggestion about putting it back before Klaus realized that she took it in the first place just sounded so deceitful, like further betrayal. She didn't like the thought of being another person who actively set out to betray him. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus slid into the seat next to Cami at the bar where she was having a drink. "Cami-"

"Don't even try it." Cami interrupted. "I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but-"

"But you've been hurt before and you aren't taking any more chances." He finished knowingly. 

"Something like that. The guy I saw tonight - not the guy I thought he was." She admitted. "And if he can turn on a dime like that -"

"Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust. Camille the brave bartender."

Cami stared at him, feeling like something was there, she swallowed. 

The moment she started to lean in to him, Klaus looked away from her, breaking her stare and shifting back from her. "I'm sorry... But I need you to give Marcel another chance."

Cami cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Wow. I totally misread that." 

"You did, I'm sorry. I already have someone I care about." Klaus tried to put it delicately before continuing. "But you have your role to play." He locked eyes with her as his eyes took on their compelling effect. "You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah sat at the piano, playing a scatter of their notes lazily. Feeling like a failure because everything they had put into motion tonight was pointless. She sat up straigghter when Klaus entered the room. "Well, tonight was an epic failure." 

"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." He corrected quite pleased with himself.

"Are you mad?" Rebekah demanded. "Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."

"You what?" Rebekah didn't even know why she was even the least bit surprised. This was just so typical of him. 

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I wanted him."

"Sophie trusted you. I trusted you agianst all my better instincts." Said Rebekah, looking at him in betrayal. 

"Wake up, Rebekah." He didn't see why she had to take this personally. What was one dead witch in the grand scheme of things. "The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce?" He wished his sister would stop being so naive. "Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah and you've failed us."

"You always did lack faith." He responded. "By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her to myself."

"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik." Said Rebekah looking at him in contempt and disappointment. "You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us. You disgust me." She took a sip of the bourbon drink she had on the piano, setting it back on the surface and brushing past him, out the door.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina kneeled in front of a open casket that held Elijah. She heard a door open and looked up to see Marcel, relief filled her as she rushed to him, throwing her arms around him. "You're okay! I was so worried."

"Thank you." Marcel pulled back from the hug after returning it. "Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me."

"It was the old ones, wasn't it?" She questioned.

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight." He walked around her toward the open casket. "I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back."

"No." Davina protested sharply.

"What?" Marcel frowned at her in confusion.

"No." Davina repeated strongly. "You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley sat at the desk in the study a laptop in front of her, the top was open on a few old texts.

Klaus paused in the doorway before stepping into the room. "I thought you might like to know, Elijah's returning to us."

Hayley looked away from the computer at his voice. "Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks."

"You hardly know him and yet you miss him." It always vexed Klaus how Elijah could draw almost anyone to him. "What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

"He was kind to me." Hayley confessed.

Klaus took that in but had no reply.

"Hey, I learned something today." Hayley called after him when he turned to leave. "I'm having twins."

Klaus turned back to her, he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact he was going to have one child but now twins? "Twins? How do you know that."

"A witch friend of Sophie's."

Klaus stepped further into the room, focusing on listening to the heart beats coming from Hayley's abdomen after focusing closely, he heard what he hadn't before because they were beating in almost perfect sync but he heard it. The sound of two separate little heartbeats. His eyes widened and a look of vulnerability quickly crossed his but it was just a flicker before he nodded at her, turning to leave the room.

"I think one's a girl and one's a boy." Hayley said when he said nothing and instead made to leave.

He pauseed in the open doorway with his back to Hayley and smiled slowly. He would have like the thought of having a boy or a girl but because it was twins there was the possibility he would get both. To have son and a daughter? It was a nice possibilty.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sophie, Agnes and Sabine and several other witches gathered around Katie's body which they had prepared for her final rites. 

"I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours." Said Agnes in disapproval. 

"At least I'm doing something." Glared Sophie. "What about you?" She pushed past them and the other witches gathered for Katie's final rites ceremony. 

Agnes turned to Sabine once Sophie had gone. "Sabine, tell them what you saw."

"It's the girl's, the pregnant wolf and the blonde baby vampire." Sabine said gravely.

~*~~ ~*~ ~*~

_Hayley laid on the kitchen island, her back against the surface. Caroline stood not far from her, eyeing Sabine distrustfully as the witch swung a crystal hanging by a string over Hayley's abdomen._

_"I think it's a girl." Sabine paused. "No... wait."_

_"Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus." Hayley just about pleaded._

_"I think you're going to have a girl and a boy." Said Sabine her brow furrowing._

_Hayley's eyes widened. "Twins? Are you sure?"  That couldn't be right. This wasn't what she had signed up for._

_"Yeah, I'm sure." Said Sabine, focusing on the two life force growing inside of Hayley's womb._

_"Why can't they both be girls." Hayley frowned, she couldn't believe she was pregnant with twins and one of them possibly a mini-Klaus. She glanced over at Caroline for her reaction but saw she didn't look the least surprised. "Did you know?"_

_"I suspected." Caroline admitted. "It's hard to detect if you're not listening closely, their hearts are beating in almost complete sync so it sounds more like just one heart beat."_

_"Why haven't you said anything?" Hayley asked accusingly._

_"I wasn't certain and I didn't want to say anything if I ended up being wrong." Caroline told her. "I would have said something if I was certain."_

_Hayley looked back toward Sabine. "Are you sure their both not girls?" If she was going to have twin she would rather they both be girls. She hated the thought of possibly having a mini-Klaus in the form of Klaus's son._

_Sabine didn't even register her question as she focused on the lifeforce of the babies, her eyes narrowing when she register the babies lifeforce wasn't familiar to Hayley's at all._

_Sabine couldn't understand how it was possible for the babies lifeforce not to be the least bit familiar to Hayley's. Something wasn't right?_

_"Sabine?" Asked Hayley, noticing her confused expression._

_"What?" She snapped her gaze up to Hayley._

_"Is everything okay with the babies?" Caroline asked worriedly, stepping up to the island unconsciously laying her hand on Hayley's arm._

_Sabine focused on the babies again and suddenly she felt the familarity in the lifeforces._

_"Is everything alright with the babies?" Hayley demanded impatiently._

_"Yeah, their fine." Sabine said after a moment. It must of only taken her time to sense the familarity between the babies and Hayley's lifeforce._

_Caroline sighed in relief for a second there because of the look on Sabine's face she had thought something was wrong, she looked down and saw her hand was on Hayley. She hadn't even realized she had put it there. She removed her hand quickly. "Sorry."_

_And just like that the familarity Sabine felt between the lifeforce and the babies was gone. She frowned, glancing at Caroline, it had been there when Caroline had her hand on Hayley._

_She glanced between Hayley and Caroline and her eyes widened. Was it possible?_

_Sabine subtly focused on Caroline being careful not to show that was what she was doing, her eyes widening at the feel of Caroline's vampire life force. It wasn't Hayley's lifeforce that shared a familiarity with the babies but Caroline's._

_"Are you sure one's a girl and one's a boy?" Asked Hayley, not picking up on the way Sabine looked between her and Caroline._

_Sabine focus the crystal back over Hayley with her new discovery when the crystal glinted suddenly in the light and she dropped it, gasping, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam."_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Once Klaus had disappeared further into the house Hayley picked back up on the researched she was doing on the laptop before Klaus had appeared in the doorway. 

She entered the strange words Sabine had uttered into an online translator but she kept getting no results. She frowned wondering what the words could have meant. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline had heard Klaus arrive home and was debating whether or not she should go talk to him when a knock sounded on her door, she hesitated a moment knowing it would be him on the other side of the door. 

Okay, so here goes nothing. She took a deep solidfying breath and walked to her door pulling it open. "Hey."

"Can I come in?" He gestured to the room. 

"Oh, um, right." She stepped to the side allowing him to pass by her, he walked to the center of the room before turning to face her. "So how did the plan go?"

"It went the way we wanted it to." Said Klaus. "With one expection to the plan."

Caroline moved to sit on her bed. "What do you mean?"

"I killed Katie." 

"Oh." Caroline said, not sure how to respond. Klaus killing somebody wasn't at all surprising, especially if it helped his agenda. "Did her death mean something? Was there a reason for it or simply because you wanted to?"

Klaus hadn't been expecting that reaction. Truthfully he expected her tell him what he did was wrong. "She was about to kill Marcel, I saved him and earned his trust. Marcel has agreed to give Elijah back in return."

"Then everything work out for everyone." Said Caroline. "Well except for Katie." 

Klaus moved to sit on her bed leaving a few inches between them not wanting to invade her space if it wasn't what she wanted. "Rebekah wasn't too happy that I killed the witch. To be Honest, I didn't think you would be either."

"I'm not happy that's she dead but I don't particularly care for New Orlean witches. They all seem to be working for their own objective not caring who ends up as collateral damage."

"I would never allow you to end up as collatral damage." He swore to her, he sooner wipe out every witch in the city.

Caroline gave a small smile at his words. "Have you talked to Hayley?" She wondered.

"I did." Klaus nodded, he was still coming to terms with the idea of being a father but the idea that he was going to be the father to not one child but two. Twins. It was daunting to him.

"So I guess congratulations are in order." Caroline gave a faint smile.

Klaus paused. "Did anything else happened other than Sabine's little visit?"

Caroline looked up at him, she drew in a steadying breath before removing the vial of wolfsbane from her pocket and holding it out to him.

Klaus stared at the vial before looking back up at her, the betrayal clear in his eyes. Caroline had to keep herself from visibly fliching back having expected him to feel betrayed. 

Klaus grabbed the vial, standing up and striding for the door and Caroline watching him, thoght that he was just going to leave without saying something to her but then he whirled around his expression a cold mask, his eyes angry. "What were you doing with this?"

Caroline stood slowly. "I took it from your room."

"Oh, I got that much." He glared, clenching his jaw in anger as he walked quickly back to her, standing just inches away. "Why did you take it?"

Caroline not liking the way he crowded in on her, it was the same thing when he wanted to intimidate someone into bending to his will. "You can't intimidate me." She sighed. 

"I don't want to intimidate you." He growled. "I want you to answer me."

"I took it to give to Hayley." 

Klaus took a step back. "You chose to betray me?"

"This wasn't about betraying you." Caroline shook her head. "Just before you go into a rage about betrayal would you just hear me out for a minute." 

"Why bother?" Klaus spat. 

"Because I could have just put it back without you ever knowing what I did and you would have never known and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." She stepped forward, closer to him. "But I wanted to be honest with you. I didn't want to have to lie."

Klaus clenched his jaw, his eyes like steel on her. "I'm listening."

"This wasn't about you and it wasn't necessarily about me either. When I found Hayley buying this in the French Quarter. I said somethings that were so out of line. I was cruel." Caroline looked away, feeling a moment of shame. "I basically implied she didn't have any say in what happens to her body."

"Caroline, you're life is tied to the lives of the babies she carries." Klaus frowned at her. "It isn't just her life she should consider. It isn't just about her."

"This shouldn't be about me." Caroline looked back at him. "Of course I don't want to die, I mean, I seriously don't but no one should be forced into this situation. Hayley should have the right to choose for herself. I took it in hopes of showing her that I was sorry for how I reacted and the things I said. I was terrible to her."

"You feel guilty." Said Klaus, watching her carefully. 

"Of course I felt guilty. I was horrible to her."

Klaus looked away from her, blowing a breath out through his teeth before looking back at her. "You feel guilty because you care. It's who you are. I can't very well blame you for that."

"Does that mean you're not mad." Caroline asked with a hesitant smile. 

"No. Of course I'm mad." His hand, tightening on the vial. 

Caroline's hesitant smile faltered. "Right."

"You once told me I'm don't connect with people because I don't even try to understand them and maybe you're right but I want to understand you." He paused, his jaw ticking. "I'm trying to."

Caroline nodded, a bit surprised he even remember that word for word. 

"Did you give it to Hayley?" Seeing as Caroline still had it he wasn't sure if she did or not or if she just changed her mind. 

"I did but she made the choice not to take it. Don't be angry with her for me giving it to her. She had nothing to do with that."

Klaus felt relief that Hayley had decided to not take it on her own. He nodded heading for her bedroom door. 

"Klaus." Caroline called just as he opened the door. "I am sorry if I made you feel betrayed. It wasn't what I was trying to do."

Klaus nodded. "I don't take kindly to betrayal and I think you know that. Don't do it again. I would hate to lose trust in you when you're one of the only few people I believe I can trust." It wasn't an order. It was a request. He couldn't handle it if what he thought was something more building between them was brought to nothing. He didn't want to dd her to the long list of people who have betrayed him. He turned, closing the door behind him. 

Caroline let out a breath and moved back toward her bed, flopping back onto it. That went better than she thought it would. But she feared things might be different now. 

Sometimes it was surreal how much things had changed between her and Klaus she could still remember what it was like not to care if Klaus was upset with her or that he trusted her, she had used his feelings for her more than once for the sake of her friends plots playing the blonde distraction.

But now she cared if he was angry with her, she cared if he felt batrayed by her. She cared about using their friendship as complicated at it was against him. 

She hoped that what she did wouldn't change things between them drastically. 

Caroline sighed internally. Everything was just so complicated here in New Orleans. Her life was so much more simpler when she was still in Mystic Fall. But strangely enough she was missing Mystic Falls less and less. She mainly missed her mother and well she missed having Stefan around talked to about things and not be judged for it.

Caroline feared the reason why she wasn't missing home as much as she should was because of Klaus. And she wasn't sure how to come to terms with that. If she should fight it or for once just do something for her even if that something was growing closer with Klaus.

But she knew on some level it was too late to try and stop that from happening, she had already allowed herself to grow closer to him and she was finding other than being wrapped up in this grudge the witches had against Marcel she didn't really regret her growing feelings for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm adding in some twist to the pregnancy story line and Caroline's going to play a larger part further on in the stroy. I've been throwing in some subtle but clear hints. The full reveal will be coming up in a couple chapters from now. 
> 
> I realize some people may not like the added changes. And while criticism is always welcome I would appreciate it if no one was intentionally hateful about it. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I appreciate the continued support for this story.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever since I posted. At first I was taking break from this stroy because I was stalling. We're getting closer to the reveal of the plot twist I've been hinting at and I know there are those who are just going to hate it so it has me stressing about negative feedback. Anyway when I finally did get back to this story I found I had stupid writers block. I really struggled with this chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter is terrible.

Caroline moved through the Victorian home in hopes of finding Rebekah.

She was bored out of her mind and couldn’t take being cooped in this house for much longer. Besides Rebekah had been right, she wasn’t going to hide away. If she was going to be in New Orleans for the foreseeable future then she actually wanted to go out and experience it but first she had something she wanted to ask the blonde Original.

She paused in her search however when she heard Klaus’s voice from somewhere in the house.

“Because I enjoy your company. And I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity.”

Caroline’s brow furrowed wondering who Klaus could be talking to. Her feet began moving again as she switched directions following the sound of his voice.

“You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. And someone I cared about in danger. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping the pregnant girl—he thought it might redeem me. Don’t much care for it but I want to make sure no harm comes to the one that matters. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman—a girl, really, one with vast potential—held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help all three of these women—protect two and free the other. So, tell me, Cami—does that sound evil to you?”

“I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally.”

Caroline’s footsteps faltered as she heard an unfamiliar female voice.

“I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer.”

Caroline resumed her steps as she heard Klaus speaking to the woman whoever she was.

“Okay, what are we writing?” asked the woman.

“My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel.”

As Caroline drew closer she could hear their voices even more clearly.

“Excuse me? My private life is–“ she heard the woman begin to protest before Klaus cut her off.

“Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires.”

“WHAT?”

Caroline quickened her steps when she heard someone being pushed against a wall and the unmistakable sound of a heart beating quickly out of fear.

Caroline appeared in the doorway only to see Klaus had a blonde woman pushed against the wall, his hand around her throat, hard enough to keep her in place but not to block her air and was in the process of compelling her.

“You're frightened. Don't be.” He released her taking a step back.

“I'm not scared anymore.” The blonde said puzzled. “That's... amazing. How did you...?”

“It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel.”

The blonde only stared at him in response.

“What is going on?” Caroline asked, shaking off her initial surprise and announcing her presence to the room.

The blonde turned and looked at Caroline before turning back to Klaus still looking puzzled but more than anything curious. “Do you have another sister?”

Caroline’s face scrunched up at that. “God, no.”

Klaus chuckled at her response. “No, this is Caroline.”

“Wait,” said the blonde. “Is she the woman you spoke of the other night when you said you had someone-“

“Quiet.” Klaus compelled her suddenly and she instantly fell silent.

Caroline raised a brow. “You talk about me to random women?”

“Just Cami here.” He grinned.

Caroline gazed at the woman unsure of why she was here and who she was to Klaus. “You’ve never mention any Cami before?”

Caroline winced, disliking how she sounded, a bit jealous, insecure even. She wasn’t that girl anymore. That girl who got jealous and was insecure to a high degree. And she refused to be that girl again.

Klaus moved toward her. “Cami here is going to be what we need to get closer to Marcel.” He stopped just a foot in front of her. “She’s a means to an end, nothing for you to concern yourself with, Love.”

“You’re compelling her? Using her as a pawn in this game with Marcel for control of the city.”

Caroline’s brow furrowed. “How can she help you get closer to Marcel?”

“Marcel has taken a keen interest in Cami and that is something I can use to my advantage. He won’t expect his pretty little blonde bartender to be spying on him.”

Caroline frowned. “You’re compelling her to gather information from Marcel and report back to you.” She shook her head. “Let me get this straight, you have this Cami, getting close to Marcel so you can get inside information, learn his plans?”

Klaus grinned looking rather pleased with himself. “For starters.”

Caroline frowned at him. “This is like when you had your hybrids do all your dirty work and run your little errands, when you treated them like your own personal slaves.” Caroline couldn’t hide her distaste for what she thought of it all.

Klaus sighed. “While I love hearing your opinion Caroline, this isn’t one of those times.”

“I don’t care.” Caroline glared, her face hardening. “You can’t compel someone to get involved with another person just because it suits your agenda.”

“Oh, I can and I will.” Said Klaus. “New Orleans isn’t Mystic Falls. Its more treacherous than your small town and it’s already been proven with the threat to your life.” He stepped closer to her until they were just mere inches apart, catching her gaze and holding it. “I will take back the city I built and I will keep you safe and if I have to do things you don’t like then so be it because at the end of the day I’m going to do whatever is necessary to keep you unharmed and at my side.”

Before Caroline was able to argue further he was brushing a kiss across her cheek dangerously close to the corner of her mouth, brushing past her and out of the room.

Caroline let her breath out in a huff both exasperated and annoyed at his excuses for treating someone like they were nothing more than a puppet who strings he could pull whenever he wanted. And she didn’t need him treating her like glass, didn’t need him to keep her safe. She was more than capable of protecting herself.

With that thought in mind she was even more determined to find Rebekah.

She continued through the house until she heard Hayley arguing with someone, she followed the sound hoping to find Rebekah and to her relief she did. She was seated at a laptop at a table but Caroline paused catching sight of someone else, someone she could remember seeing once when the witches captured her.

“What the hell is she doing here?”

“Caroline.” The old witch’s eyes settled on her in a way that unnerved her. “How are you?”

Caroline frowned why the hell did a witch care how she was. Her eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Just curious.” The old witch dismissed.

“Why are you here?” Caroline questioned.

“She’s here because of me.” Hayley said from her spot on the couch, flipping through a book. “And I told you Agnes, I feel great!”

“You are overdue for a checkup.” Claimed the old witch.

“What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!” Haley’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Caroline raised a brow looking between the two.

“A lot of women would kill to have children.” Rebekah spoke up. “It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours.”

“Actually Rebekah has a point.” Caroline moved further into the room. “Better safe than sorry. Plus you’re carrying twins. Aren’t they a higher risk or something.”

Hayley paused looking over at Caroline, remembering her talk with her about having a child wasn't something she would ever be able to do after becoming a vampire.

“I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path.” Insisted Agnes, looking from Hayley to Caroline. “Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it.” She shot Hayley a pointed look one that she tried to ignore with the feeling it caused her.

Caroline didn’t know why the witch kept glancing at her but she didn’t like it.

Hayley considered it, thinking it over for a moment before rolling her eyes. “Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is.” She got up off the couch leaving the room with Agnes.

Caroline met the witch’s gaze as they left the room as Agnes looked back at her for just a moment.

“What’s that about?” Rebekah asked her, nodding her head at the way Agnes had looked at her as she left.

“I have no clue.” Though Caroline couldn’t imagine that it was good. Her run ins with the witches of New Orleans so far had not been pleasant experiences.

Caroline moved closer to Rebekah taking a seat across from her at the table. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for something clearly.” Rebekah responded dryly, glancing away from the computer screen. “Did you want something? Cause normally your not keen on being in a room with me?”

“You were right.” Caroline admitted rather reluctantly.

“Words I love to hear.” Rebekah grinned. “What exactly was I right about?”

“All the things you said about me hiding away here and that’s not me. Doing things just because I’m told.” Caroline smiled faintly. “Usually I’m the one telling others what to do and then just doing it myself because nothing you want done gets done better than when you do it yourself.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Rebekah asked, pulling her attention from the computer and focusing on the blonde opposite her.

“Well, I’m not stupid. I know New Orleans is more dangerous than what I’m used too. That a lot of the vampires here are older than I am which means their stronger but I thought if you could teach me how to combat that strength I should be fine.”

“And I’m just going to help you because we’re such good friends.” Rebekah said sardonically a twist to her lips.

“Well no, obviously. We spend more time fighting than we actually do talking.” Caroline rolled her eyes. “I just figured you help me, and I help you. I can help you get Elijah back, not sure how much help I’ll be but I’ll tell you this once I set mind to something, I get it done, failure is not a option.” When Rebekah said nothing, only staring at her with her piercing blue gaze she continued. “I’m willing to help as much as I can.”

“Hmm. Tempting.” Rebekah tilted her head, grinning slowly. “Plus it’ll probably piss Nik off and that is something I take a great pleasure in. Alright, we get Elijah back first and then I’ll help you learn to combat old vampires.”

“Great.” Caroline said with a smile. “It’s a deal.”

“It’s good to see the Caroline I know.” Rebekah commented turning back to her computer, looking at satellite photos.

“So what are you looking at?” Caroline wondered but before Rebekah could answer Klaus walked into the room.

“Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?" He walked to the small bar and poured himself a scotch, glancing toward Caroline. “Have you come around yet, Love?”

“My opinion has not changed.” She glared at him, crossing her arms and Klaus sighed, muttering something under his breath and Caroline could have sworn he said something about her being unreasonable.

Rebekah glanced between the two quirking an eyebrow before focusing on Klaus. “Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans.”

“Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles.” Klaus groused. “I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin.” Rebekah insisted.

Caroline looked between the two watching as they went back and forth while also filing away in her head the details about the attic with shutters on the windows, hoping she would be able to help Rebekah narrow her search down a bit.

“Well, that should narrow it down immensely.” Said Klaus as if he could hear what she had been thinking. “Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance.”

Rebekah smiled bitterly. “As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother.”

While they were going back and forth Caroline slid the laptop to herself and began searching through the satellite images.

“I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home.” Klaus responded in a way that spoke of how he believed what he was doing was so much better.

Rebekah merely looked at him and smiled tightly.

                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“You shut up about Thierry, alright? He didn't deserve what he got. Marcel was just showing off because for Klaus. Can't wait 'til his ancient-ass is outta here.”

Caroline looked to Rebekah with a curious look, wondering who Thierry was and what happened to him. They were standing just outside of a bar.

Rebekah just shook her head. “One of Marcel’s guys. C’mon.” She led the way inside the bar and Caroline followed.

Shortly after Klaus had left to go do god knows what Rebekah had told her they were heading to the Quarter to find what information they could. Caroline had been more than ready to get out of the house, tired of being locked away like a china doll that would shatter like glass.

“You and me both.” Rebekah quipped as they walked in.

Diego stood up glancing between the two blondes, he knew enough about the originals to know the one that had spoken was Rebekah Mikaelson. He however had no idea who the other blonde was. He clapped his hand and walked toward the two women stopping in front of Rebekah. “Look alive, boys. We got ourselves one high-class Original vampire.”

“Mmm, a real charmer.” Rebekah responded.

“I have no idea who you are.” Diego glanced at Caroline.

“You wouldn’t. I’m not from around here.” Caroline eyed him carefully, her gaze turning to all the other vampires, wondering just how old each of them were.

“And yet you can walk in the sun?” he said picking up on the fact that she was a vampire. “Where did you come by a daylight ring?”

“I don’t know.” Caroline gave a shrug. “I forgot.” She wasn’t about to tell them the truth. Knowing a lot of vampires would kill to get their hands on a daylight ring.

“Uh-huh.” Diego said not believing her. “Must be a perk of keeping company with the Originals.”

“Must be.” She responded evenly, meeting his gaze challengingly.

“Enough of this.” Rebekah said, trying to get back to why they were here. “What if I told you I could help you out with your little Klaus problem, in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip?”

Diego's face turned serious as he considered the offer. “Like what?”

“You might have heard the rumors that Marcel and I were quite the item, back in the day. He seems to have moved on, and I'd like to know with who.”

Caroline frowned at her. “I could have told you that. A blonde girl name Cami.”

Rebekah gave her a side eye. “That’s not much to go on.”

“You've seen him with her. The bartender.” Diego told Rebekah.

“What, that plain-Jane that he carries on with?” Rebekah asked with a look of distaste. “Only a blind man would choose her over me. There must be another girl in his harem.”

Caroline paused realizing Rebecca was trying to get him to slip up and give them info on the teenage witch Marcel had on his side.

Diego shrugged and shook his head.

“Look, I just need the tiniest bit of closure. And then I can leave New Orleans and I'll be sure to take Klaus with me, which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier?” Said Rebekah, hoping to tempt him with her offer.

Diego sighed. “Look, Marcel's got a full plate. If he's seeing some other hottie, she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by.”

Rebekah smiled and Caroline wondered just how much that narrowed down their search.

“And that milady is all I got.” Said Diego, taking a step back from them.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel walked along Dauphine Street as he gave instructions to a group of his vampires. “Big event tonight, a lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron—any witches come here, we kill them. And, while you're at it, no Originals, I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around.” A few of his guys had mentioned Rebekah’s earlier visit and that she had brought a blonde friend along. “I got my girl Cami coming here and a little friend of hers, I want eyes on them at all times; eyes only. Alright? I don't want anyone getting anywhere near either of them. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out. You cool?”

The vampires looked at Marcel in agreement for a moment before walking away.

Marcel had been a little surprise by Cami changing her mind about seeing him but he wasn’t about to question it. At least not at the moment. He liked being around her.

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Night had fallen as Agnes drove Hayley up to the obstetrician located in the Bayou. The sound of owls hooting sounded as Hayley asked looking around doubtfully. “This is the doctor's office?”

Agnes smiled reassuringly. “Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!”

Hayley felt nervous as she exited the car uncertain about this but still she forged forward and walked toward the clinic.

Once she was out of earshot, Agnes lifted her cell to her ear, a frown in place. “Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly.”

She knew this move would have dire consequences with the Hybrid but it had to be done before those babies had a chance to be born.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Are we sure this is the place?” Caroline questioned. She was hoping, it wasn’t. Mainly because it was a church and she in no way wanted to threaten a priest.

“We’ve been all around town.” Rebekah reminded. “Besides this church is closed.” Not waiting for Caroline to reply before entering the church.

“That’s not really the point.” Caroline muttered before following Rebekah inside the old church.

Caroline glanced around at the surroundings of the church. It was pretty rundown and there was one lone priest trying to clean it up.

The Priest briefly looked up at them before going back to what he was doing. “Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour.”

“I don't much care for ghosts.” Replied Rebekah. “I am, however, fascinated by window shutters. We've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters.”

“Are the you really interested in shutters?” he asked.

“It’s an obsession of mine.” Caroline smiled sweetly. “And I’ve seen to have infected my friend with that obsession.”

The priest looked between them doubtfully and Caroline couldn’t blame him. Shutters obsession wasn’t really a thing. At least she didn’t think it was.

“What's your name?” Rebekah questioned observing the priest.

‘’Father Kieran.” He answered. “And you are?”

“Car-“

“Mildly curious.” Rebekah cut Caroline off shooting her a look, trying to convey that Caroline shouldn’t go around telling people her name in the Quarter.

Caroline however got distracted by the splash of color on the wall, blood stained it red. Why in the world would there be blood in a church.

“What happened here?” Rebekah questioned following Caroline’s line of sight.

Father Kieran sighed again. “St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now. Since the night of the massacre.”

“Who the hell-“ Caroline cleared her throat. “I mean, who would commit a massacre in a church?” Seriously Caroline thought the person had to be seriously twisted or evil or something.

“One of their own.” Kieran told her. “He killed nine other seminary students.”

Caroline grimaced, clearly whoever the student was he was a psycho.

“You're standing on blood.” Kieran told Rebekah pointedly.

Caroline tilted her dead down at where Rebekah was standing and saw she was indeed standing on blood.

“I'm not squeamish.” Said Rebekah completely unbothered. “Where's the attic?”

“Like I said, the church is closed.” Kieran repeated.

Rebekah moved herself directly in front of the priest and compelled him. “Where is the attic?”

“Past the sacristy, up the stairs.” He answered monotonously.

“Thank you. Now, forget we were here.” Rebekah compelled him, throwing a look at Caroline motioning for her to follow.

“Compelling a priest.” Caroline shook her head.

“It’s not like I compelled the pope.” Rebekah retorted as they walked away and up a flight of stairs, they reached the upper floor, finding the attic and it’s closed door.

“I knew it!” Rebekah declared, pulling the door open and tried to enter the room but found she couldn’t.

“Looks like your invitation has been revoked.” Caroline remarked dryly.

“Clearly.” Rebekah said flatly. Caroline looked past Rebekah’s shoulder and into the room and spotted Elijah laying in his open coffin. “There he is.” His eyes opened suddenly and looked toward them even as he lied motionless. “Okay, that’s creepy.”

She looked to Rebekah but her eyes were intent on her brother, solely focused on Elijah.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah suddenly found herself dressed in 19th century clothing and standing in front of a horse and carriage. “What the bloody hell?”

“Rebekah, language, please!” Elijah’s voice sounded from behind her.

Rebekah whirled around. “Elijah!” she ran toward him when she caught sight of her brother hugging him tightly before looking around them in confusion. “What is all this?”

“You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans' society after Klaus removed the dagger from you.” Elijah reminded. “It's a memory that only you and I share. Also, I needed to know it wasn't another one of Davina's tricks.”

“Well, how are you even awake?” Rebekah questioned.

Elijah smiled as he responded. “Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the dagger's power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new!”

“So, pop me into the attic and we can find a way to get you out!”

“I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah.” He paused. “This girl, Davina, she's...curious. Willful, too.” He poured himself and Rebekah both a drink. “Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley, and her baby and Caroline. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace.” He handed Rebekah her drink. “In the meantime, I need you to look after Hayley. She is our family now, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection.” He held out his drink to toast to her. “Swear to me, Rebekah.” He asked of her before returning her back to reality.

                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Hello Rebekah?” Caroline eyed Rebekah impatiently. “Ae you just going to stand there staring at nothing?”

“I swear.” Rebekah said suddenly and Caroline was sure she wasn’t speaking to her.

“You swear what?” Caroline brow wrinkled in confusion.

“We need to trust in Elijah.” Rebekah said, turning away from the door.

“You want to trust in your daggered brother whose for all intent and purposes dead right now? Did I miss something?” Not to mention Caroline didn’t really know him and after he invaded her mind she didn’t trust him at all.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley laid down on a table as Dr. Paige gave her an ultrasound and Hayley could hear the fetal heartbeat of both her babies and a feeling of warmth washed through her.

“Both your babies heart rate’s are perfect.” Dr. Paige smiled.

Hayley smiled in return. “I knew it. Their tough, like their mom.” Hayley felt a twinge of guilt as soon as she said it but pushed it down.

Dr. Paige chuckled and handed Hayley a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen.

Hayley wiped gel from her stomach and sat up.

“That's a unique birthmark.” Dr. Paige commented noticing Hayley’s crescent-moon shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

Hayley pulled her sweater on, ignoring the comment. “We're pretty much done here, right?” Her phone received a text and she checked it seeing it was from Rebekah.

_Where are you?_

“Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it.” Dr. Paige informed her.

Hayley watched as she walked away to where Agnes was waiting in the next room. She took the moment to text Rebekah back.

_Bayou clinic with doctor._

Suddenly, a wolf howled loudly, startling her. Hayley got up, looking out the window and saw a car's headlights approaching, she frowned, getting a bad feeling, making her anxious.

Dr. Paige walked back in with her medication.

“Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills.” Hayley lied, her suspicions on high.

“Heh, neither am I, truth be told.” Said Dr. Paige, seeming like she was nervous to Hayley as she set the medicine cup on the table and started preparing something.

Hayley saw a group of intimidating men walk into the clinic and when she turned around she saw Dr. Paige preparing a syringe.

The doctor lunged at Hayley trying to inject her with it. Hayley grabbed her arm and pushed it away from her, head-butting the doctor, disorienting her and stabbed the syringe into the doctor's neck.

When the men in the lobby saw what happened, they ran toward the door, but Hayley managed to quickly shut and lock it before they could reach her. The doorknob rattled as Hayley struggled to open the window to escape, the second she got it open she was out the window and running.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus had been watching the young boy since learning of his connection to Marcel’s witch and had decided he was the key to sending her a message. He appeared behind him just outside Russo’s.

“Hello, Tim.” The boy only stared at him blankly having no idea who he was. “I believe you and I share an acquaintance.”

He gripped him tightly by the shoulder, catching his gaze. “Be a good lad and help me send her a message.” He compelled the boy.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina was starting to think this was a bad idea as she and Cami looked for her friend.

“Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago!” said Cami.

Davina sighed, blinking tears from her eyes feeling like she was stood up. “It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway.”

“No, it wasn't! Davina–“

Davina cut her off. “Just forget it.” She muttered, taking off.

Klaus approached Cami from behind, handing her a note. “Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see.” He ordered. “Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight.”

Cami eyes flared with annoyance but when she turned around to talk to Klaus, he was already gone.

“Wait, Davina!” she called after the girl forgetting about Klaus and running to catch up with Davina.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus watched as Davina reunited with her little crush. Young love was so easy to exploit especially when it benefitted him. He slipped into the seat next to Cami in the church as Tim played the violin for the little witch. “The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that.”

“I know what you are. It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense. But this... massacre... was just a pointless, brutal thing.” She looked around at the blood that still stained the church floor, the pews, its walls. “In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere.”

“I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms.” He responded.

Cami shook her head. “No. The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap.” She insisted. “There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs...”

“You're well-informed on the matter.” Klaus turned his gaze away from the two teenagers and to her. “You knew him, didn't you?”

“His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually.” Cami blinked back tears that had gathered in her eyes. “I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him.”

“We all must stand alone against our demons.”

“What if someday, his demons become mine too?” She looked at him expectantly, hoping for an answer but he had already turned away from her and was watching Tim as the boy finished playing.

“I have some business I should attend to...but before I do–“ he caught Cami’s gaze compelling her. “You should go, enjoy the music. Enjoy your night.”

Cami got up robotically leaving the church, returning to the festivities that were taking place in the city tonight.

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Father Kieran walks down Dauphine Street. The festival was in full swing when he saw Marcel. “Marcel!”

“Father Kieran—welcome back.” Marcel said in greeting. “I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home.”

“I can tell, judging by what's been going on in my church attic.” Replied Father Kieran.

Marcel smiled coldly in response. “I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favor or two.”

“I take it you know the Originals have returned?” The Father asked lowly. “The sister, Rebekah? I saw her earlier, snooping around the church, asking about the attic. And she wasn’t alone. She was with another blonde. She doesn't know I take vervain. You gotta problem on your hands.”

“No disrespect, for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know—are you here to help, or are you just going to drop in with criticism?” Marcel responded.

Father Kieran laughed coldly, and leaned in to whisper. “Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you.”

“And this city thrives because of me and my people. Anytime that you need a reminder of that, just let me know.” Marcel stared at Father Kieran menacingly his threat clear.

“Marcel?” Josh interrupted their disagreement. “Diego said he lost eyes on the girls.”

Marcel turned to Father Kieran “To be continued!”

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“You two are absolutely adorable!” Klaus mocked Davina and Tim, approaching them. “Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim,” he gripped the boy by his shoulder and compelled him. “Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand.”

Tim walks to the back of the church. “Quietly, now, there's a good boy.” Klaus turned back to Davina. “I assume you know who I am.” When Davina said nothing he continued. “Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner.”

“Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe.” Davina responded strongly. “He's my friend.”

“Well, I've no doubt he is.” He crouched to her level. “For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom.” He moved to pace up and down the aisle. “If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?” Klaus gestured to Tim, who was sitting in the last pew.

“If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them.” She said strongly.

“Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along.” Said Klaus. “Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life.”

Davina stared intently at Klaus with a look of anger and Klaus could feel an intense heat. “You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil.”

Klaus groaned as he heard the hiss of his own blood boiling. He felt the sweat start to drip from his forehead, but he composed himself and vamp-sped to Tim, placing the boy in a headlock. “Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again.” He told her.

“And I really did admire your skill with that violin.” He added to Tim even as he had him in his clutches prepared to end the boy’s life if need be.

“Don't you dare hurt him!” warned Davina.

“Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart.” Klaus responded. “But, then, that depends on you.”

“Let him go now!” Davina demanded.

“You should know, I don't do well with demands.”

Davina thrusted her open hand out and twisted it in response, using her magic to break the bones in his leg.

Unfortunately, for her it took only moments for Klaus to reset his bones and heal. “Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead.”

“Please, let me go.” Tim whispered, scared.

“Your choice, little witch.” Klaus told Davina, tightening his hold on the boy. “Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–“

The candles behind Davina flared as she grew angrier. She thrust both hands in front of her and let out a shriek. Wind tore through the church causing paper and books to be blown around, all the windows in the church shattering. The glass shards flew backwards, and Klaus and Tim were forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance. Even Davina herself was knocked backwards by the power of her magic, thrown to the ground.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley pressed her back against a tree in the woods of the Bayou, heart pounding in her chest as the men who raided the clinic passed her and they passed by thankfully not seeing that she was hidden behind the tree.

She took the opportunity and ran up to them, kicking the first man she encountered in the gut, knocking him to the ground. She jumped and kicked the second man down as well, snapping his neck.

A third man tried to attack her with a knife but she grabbed the knife from his hands and sliced his neck with it as she spun in the air. When a fourth one attacked her, she grabbed the shotgun he had, knocked him to the ground, she kicked him twice before beating him in the head with the butt of the shotgun, uncaring at the moment if it’ll kill him.

Hayley crouched low on the ground, her eyes flashing werewolf-gold as she scanned the woods for any more threats.

A large, burly man descended upon her, but before Hayley could react, his neck was snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived with Caroline.

Caroline frowned at the men, not all too certain if they were were dead or just unconscious but she couldn’t really bring herself to care when she was more focused on wondering why they were attacking Hayley in the first place.

“Have to say, I'm impressed.” Said Rebekah.

“How did you find me?” asked Hayley.

“Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?” Rebekah questioned.

“Witches, warlocks, whatever.” Hayley dismissed.

“But why would the witches attack you. If something happens to you and the babies they lose their bargaining chips with Klaus.” Caroline’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Rebekah eyes narrowed as she noticed flashlights in the distance. “There're more of them. Run!” she told Hayley.

Hayley reluctantly listened, heeding her warning.

“Go with her.” Rebekah told Caroline. “I thought we established that I was done hiding away.” Said Caroline defiantly. “If you’re gonna stay and fight so am I.”

“Just try not to get yourself killed, I’d hate to have to deal with Nik.” Rebekah sighed before muttering more to herself than Caroline. “If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into...” she trailed off as she was hit suddenly with two arrows to the heart, which temporarily neutralize her, she fell to the ground.

“Fuck!” Caroline muttered just as she heard Hayley yell out to Rebekah. “Rebekah!”

“Go now! Get out of here!” Caroline shouted to Hayley moving toward her, knowing she needed to get her away from here, she had almost reached her when she felt a sharp pain in the back, her body jerked and she felt her body grow sluggish the familiar feeling of being hit with vervain weakening her.

“Vervain.” She muttered, realizing the arrow imbedded in her back was soaked in vervain.

Hayley watched as Caroline collapsed to the ground unconscious but the distraction cost her as she was hit in the shoulder with an arrow, which had seemed to be coated in something because her vision blackened right before she lost consciousness, falling to the ground.

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah slowly came to after being shot in the heart with an arrow. She pulled out the arrows with a groan, sitting up to find five more bodies, all dead and bloody.

“What the hell?” she gasped for breath as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked around for Caroline and Haley.

“Caroline? Hayley? HAYLEY? CAROLI-“ she cut off abruptly when she caught sight of blonde hair fanned out against the ground, a arrow imbedded in her back.

“Bloody hell,” Rebekah muttered. “You better not be dead because I swear to God I will not be dealing with Nik if he lost you.” She knelt beside Caroline yanking the arrow from her spine.

Caroline came to with a cry of pain jerking up.

“Oh, good you’re not dead.” Said Rebekah.

Caroline’s eyes flashed to her, eyes blackened with angers fangs bared, veins beneath her cheeks. “Not dead but really fucking pissed.”

“Good.” Said Rebekah. “Use it to get up. We gotta find Hayley.”

Caroline pushed to her feet, glancing briefly at the bodies surrounding them. “You?” she asked Rebekah.

“Not me.” Rebekah said stepping over a body. “Let’s go. Hayley could be in danger.”

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina awoken slowly on the floor of St. Ann’s Catholic church having passed out from using to much of her magic attacking Klaus. She stood up.

“Tim!” She ran toward the back of the room, where Klaus and Tim were blown backward and ran out the door.

Above her on the balcony, Klaus stood as he talked on his cell phone with Rebekah.

“What do you mean, 'She's missing?'” Klaus demanded angrily.

 _"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl."_ Rebekah’s voice filtered over the line.

“Keep looking. I'm on my way.” He hung up abruptly, pulling Tim up onto his feet.

“Please, don't hurt me.” The boy pleaded.

“It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice.” He grabbed Tim and tossed him over the balcony onto the floor below. He noticed Tim's violin on the floor, and smiled as he picked it up and tossed it over as well before walking away without a second look.

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Tim laid on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He was hurt, severely injured, his breathing shallow. Davina returned, finding him on the floor.

“Tim!” She rushed to kneel at his side. “Oh no, no, please!” she lifted his head onto her lap. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!”

Tim gasped in pain, looking up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“One of the tragic consequences of war.” Klaus mused, walking into the church and toward Davina. “Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands.”

Davina eyes glistened with tears but there was no denying the anger in them. “Get away from him!”

Klaus raised his hands in mock defense. “No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him.”

Davina looked at him, frowning in confusion.

“All you have to do is ask.” He crouched down to her level.

Davina looked down at Tim, and after a moment, nodded her head. “Please!”

“For you, Davina, with pleasure.” Klaus gave a half smirk before biting into his wrist, feeding his blood to Tim.

After a moment, Tim pulled away, sighing in relief.

Klaus tilted his head toward him, locking their eyes. “You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina.” He compelled.

Davina looked at Klaus in shock, that wasn’t what she wanted. “What? No!”

“If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you.” He explained. “Again.” He stood up, pulling Tim to his feet again. “Okay, come on, up you come.” Once the boy was steady on his feet he compelled him further. “Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful.” Klaus clapped him on the neck and Tim picked up his violin case, leaving with it.

“All fixed!” said Klaus once he was gone and focusing back on Davina. “And now, you owe me a favor.”

Davina frowned, crying silently as she picked up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looked up again, Klaus had vanished. She walked into the aisle and turned around when she heard approaching footsteps.

“Davina!” Marcel rushed to her in concern, looking around. “What happened? What are you doing here?”

“I live here, remember?” she retorted bitterly, turning away from him, walking back to her room.

Marcel watched her go confused, sighing at her retreating back.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rebekah walked around the Bayou clinic looking for clues as to where Hayley could be.

Caroline paused beside a doctor, reaching down and checking her pulse. “Well, she’s not dead.” She stood back up, wiping her hands on her jeans, frowning at the used syringe. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know what had been in there.

“What the hell are you doing in the Bayou?!”

Caroline frowned at Klaus’s sudden appearance. “Well, it certainly isn’t for the scenery.” She responded dryly.

“You’re supposed to be back at the house.” He stepped closer to her. “Away from danger.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “I’m not some breakable doll so stop treating me like one. I’m done hiding away like a pathetic damsel. I can take care of myself.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t-“

“Then stop acting like it.” She exclaimed. “Look, you don’t have to like it but I’m not gonna be kept locked up any longer.” She glared at him challengingly.

Klaus clenched his jaw tempted to throw her over his shoulder and whisk her away, locking her in a room until he could ensure no one would dare come after her.

“Are you two done bickering while having angry eye sex because we have more important concerns right now.” Rebekah’s voice cut through their heated stares.

“Rebekah’s right.” Caroline took a step back from him. “We need to find Hayley.”

“You failed to mention Caroline was out here with you.” Klaus shot Rebekah a look of accusation.

“Wow! Could you focus on something other than Caroline for five minutes! Like I don’t know, say the missing pregnant girl carrying your children?!” Rebekah exclaimed. “Maybe I should have said something. Then you might have abandoned your quest for power to help out your family!”

Klaus ignored her comments about Caroline and instead calmly asked. “Who took her, Rebekah?”

“I don't know.”

“What do you mean, you don't know?” He frowned. “And who killed her attackers?”

“I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart and Caroline was unconscious-“ Rebekah was cut off by Klaus again.

He turned to Caroline, his reaction swift and immediate. “You were hurt?”

“Look that’s not what’s important right now.” Caroline dismissed. “We got a missing pregnant girl on our hands with psycho’s who are clearly out to kill her for obvious reasons.” Clearly it had something to do with the children.

“Exactly.” Said Rebekah glad she wasn’t the only one who wanted to focus on finding Hayley. “If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then–“

The sounds of wolves howling in the distance cut Rebekah off.

Klaus looked from Caroline to Rebekah raising his eyebrows.

“Lovely.” Responded Rebekah as she trudged outside. “Maybe her cousins will know where she is.”

“Don’t know how you intend for them to talk if their in wolf form.” Caroline mused as she and Klaus followed Rebekah outside only to fall silent, speechless at the sight of Hayley stumbling toward them as they exited the building, her clothes tattered and dirty.

She looked dazed and exhausted and like she might collapse.

The three ran toward her.

“Hayley! What happened?” Klaus questioned. “Tell me what happened.”

“I can't remember.” Hayley told him.

“Are you alright?” Caroline frowned at her in mild concern.

“I’ve been better.” Hayley muttered.

Klaus observed Hayley closely examining her for wounds. “You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you.” He said in quiet wonder.

“One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?” responded Hayley.

“No, not that fast.” Klaus disagreed and Caroline would have to agree. When Tyler had just been a werewolf before becoming a hybrid he’d been hurt more than once and he didn’t heal as fast as Hayley clearly did.

Rebekah wrapped an arm around Hayley protectively. “Leave her alone!” she paused, thinking a moment before saying. “It's the babies. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound.” Rebekah led her over to sit on the steps of the Bayou clinic where Hayley sat down.

Klaus turned and stared at his sister incredulously.

“Your own children healed you.” Rebekah told her.

“That’s not weird at all.” Caroline muttered but then the fact that Hayley was pregnant with children that were vampire was weird to begin with. It was so Twilight.

Klaus though smiled at the thought.

”How did you escape?” Rebekah wondered. “Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!”

“I think it was the wolf.” Hayley admitted quietly.

“The one that was at the house?” Caroline’s brow furrowed. “That same wolf?”

Hayley nodded. “I think it's trying to protect me.”

Klaus pointed angrily to Hayley. “The witches were supposed to protect you! Your life isn’t the only one at stake here.” He resisted the urge to reach for Caroline who stood beside him. “When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–“

“It wasn't Sophie–“ Rebekah started to say but was cut off by Hayley’s next words.

“It was Agnes.”

“Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me!” Klaus didn’t care they were all to blame. “I'll slaughter the lot of them!”

“'ll admit I’m not a fan of the witches. Particularly Sophie but you can’t kill every witch for the crime of one.” Caroline protested.

“Oh I could.” Klaus swore darkly. “I _really_  could.”

“Not if Elijah gets there first.” Said Rebekah.

“Elijah?” Hayley looked at her hopefully. “Did you find him?”

“He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you.”

Hayley smiled at what Rebekah told her. ”Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days.” she stood up, and Klaus nodded with a smile.

Hayley took only a few steps before she stumbled and she would have fallen if it weren’t for Klaus speeding forward, catching her before she could fall to the ground.

Klaus easily picked her up. “Oh, I've got you, love. I've got you.”

Caroline watched him, speaking assurances, his arms around Hayley and felt her stomach sink with an emotion she was familiar with.

Jealousy.

It was an emotion she was used to feeling being friends with Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie the chosen friend and Elena the one who always got what she wanted.

She hated the familiar feeling of jealousy and tried to push it down, but it was harder to do when she watched Hayley being carried by Klaus.

She watched him until Klaus turned his eyes to her as if feeling her gaze on him and she quickly averted her eyes, not wanting him to see that she was bothered by his current physical closeness with Hayley.

She could feel his eyes on the side of her face as they started walking to their car but refused to meet his gaze while Hayley was in his arms.

                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel was with his nightwalkers, including Josh and Diego not hiding the felt that he was angry with them for not doing as he had instructed. “I was crystal clear! Eyes on my girls at all times.”

Diego scoffed at Marcel’s anger. “What, your girl's little friend sneaks away from _your_  party, and that's our fault?”

Marcel scowled at him not appreciating Diego’s words.

“What, Marcel, are you going to send me to the Garden, too?” Diego challenged.

Marcel having enough of his attitude snapped his neck then turned around to address his other nightwalkers who stood and stare at him in surprise before dispersing awkwardly, making themselves scarce not wanting to find themselves the next one on the receiving end of his anger.

Marcel turned to Josh who hadn’t left. “When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude.” He smiled an easy smile and Josh nodded, walking away.

Just seconds after Rebekah walked into the bar, the door slamming behind her.

Marcel walked toward her at her surprise but not all that surprising appearance considering she’d been snooping around in his French Quarter.

“Awful, what happened to the church.” She said in mock empathy. “I hear they're calling it a gas leak. Such a pity.”

“I heard that you were quite a woman on a mission today.”

“What can I say? I want Elijah back.”

“Is that _all_  you want?” he stepped into her space, his face close to hers. “You'll get Elijah back. In the meantime, stay out of this bar, and stay away from my guys. That goes for whatever friend you brought along with you, too.”

“What's wrong? You jealous?” Rebekah challenged.

“Me? I've already found my queen.”

“Cami? The bartender? Stop fooling yourself, Marcel.” She responded, not believing he would settle for someone so ordinary.

“She's comfort food, something to distract you from what you really want, which, after all these years, is impossible to deny, because I'm” her voice fell to a whisper as if they were sharing a tempting secret. “standing right in front of you.” She looked at him before deliberately look at his lips as if she was going to kiss him but to her surprise Marcel walked away from her, leaving her standing there alone.

                         ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus watched Cami from outside of her apartment wondering jut how long it would take her to notice him. In his opinion it took her too long.

“Klaus! What are you doing here?”

“I've had quite a night.” He paused. “I recall you mentioned something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. Can I come in?”

“This is super weird. Come in.” she said but still she invited him in.

Klaus stepped inside.

“Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you.” Tears filled Cami’s eyes. “And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but” she gasped as something else occurred to her. “what if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him?”

“And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party?” he questioned because the last thing he needed was her on some revenge kick when he needed her attention focused elsewhere. “Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? To what end?”

“To what end?” she repeated. “This is the entire reason why I'm in New Orleans!”

“Cami, you have a new reason for being here. I need you to grow close to Marcel and I can’t have you focus on anything else.” He sped toward her before she could step back. “You will forget this…until I say otherwise.”

Cami eyes widened with the realization what he was going to do. “No.”

“You must forget and move on.”

“No! Don't compel me to forget this!” She cried in a panic.

“And if I allow you to remember, your quest to avenge your brother will consume you.”

“All you care about is yourself!” she accused crying.

“You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I'll be a good little spy, for you!”

“I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside, I am trying to honor my brother! I’m trying to keep someone I care about safe! Someone I lo-“ he broke off abruptly, his jaw clenching.

Cami froze suddenly as he placed a hand on the side of her skull, images flashing behind her eyes of the blonde she had met earlier, of her laughing, of her smiling, of her lying in her bed, birthday cards on her stand, of her talking with Klaus, imags upon images of the blonde and this strong feeling of love and longing. 

She gasped when the images stopped, his hand falling away.

"I care more than I'm willing to let people know becuase they would use it against me." he looked at her expectantly. "Haven't you ever cared about someone so deeply you do anything to keep them safe?"

Cami bit her lip, looking at him pleadingly. “But what about my brother? My twin brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I know, he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right!” Desperation clawed at her as he stalked closer. “NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!”

Klaus grabbed her, forcing her to look into his eyes so he could compel her. “You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on.”

He released her as tears fell from her eyes, she sunk down on her couch.

Klaus kept her gaze locked with his as he continued to compel her. “Know that your brother is at peace, and that you needn't worry. And that is all that matters.”

                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The smell of blood caused a pang of thirst in Caroline’s throat as she opened the blood bag pouring it into a glass.

“How are you feeling?”

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus leaning in the doorway kitchen, watching her.

“Fine.” She mumbled. “What evil deeds were you up to today? Compelled anymore unsuspecting women?”

Klaus pushed off the wall. “I won’t have the same argument we already had today. Especially when I rather talk about what you were thinking being in the Bayou.”

“I wasn’t just in the Bayou. I was also in the French Quarter.” She lifted the glass, taking a small sip of the blood.

Klaus expression darkened. “Have you lost your mind. It is not safe.”

“I’m tired of hearing that.” Caroline set her glass down, turning away to throw away the now empty blood bag.

“Well then listen for once! I’m trying to protect you.”

His voice was closer than before and when she turned he was right there directly in front of her.

“I don’t need you to protect me.” Caroline glared.

“Right.” Said Klaus. “Cause you don’t want anything from me unless it’s convenient for you.”

“That is not true! Forgive me if I don’t want to hide away like a coward. That is not who I am.” She reached around him grabbing her glass to leave but he sped in front of her, blocking her.

“I’ve never asked you to be someone you aren’t.” his eyes flickered all over her face. “If you weren’t exactly who you are I wouldn’t care so bloody much.”

“Then you shouldn’t ask me to hide away here. I can’t take being imprisoned like this.”

“You are not imprisoned here.” Klaus muttered, though after tonight he was tempted to lock her way if it meant she would stay out of harms way.

“It may not have prison bars or cells but it’s still a prison if I can’t leave.” She set her jaw stubbornly. “And I refuse to be anyone’s prisoner, including yours.”

Klaus jaw set, his fist clenching. “I don’t want you to be my prisoner.”

“Then don’t treat me like one.” She exclaimed. “Look, I know New Orleans is dangerous and I’m taking precautions.”

“Really?” he asked doubtfully raising a brow in question.

“I ask Rebekah to train me to take on older vampires.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” he frowned.

“You’re busy trying to dethrone Marcel and your plate is full.”

“I would have made time for you.” He said, relaxing a bit with the knowledge that Rebekah would be helping her learn to defend herself even if he rather do it himself.

“I know.” But things were confusing between them enough as it was, she worried about the physical proximity she would have to deal with if she had asked him to train her.

She worried she would fall to temptation. The temptation of the strong attraction she still felt for Klaus, that same attraction that seemed to be steadily growing.

A silence fell over them and Caroline sipped at her drink to distract herself from the thick tension in the air she could practically feel.

“Rebekah said you had been knocked unconscious. How did they manage that? Snap your neck? Vervain? Magic?” he questioned.

Caroline moved back to the island to create some kind of distance between them, setting her glass on the counter. “No, they shot me in the back with vervain soaked arrows.”

Klaus strode forward, hating the thought, he cautiously moved behind her, his hand landing on her hip, he felt her tense beneath his hand but when she didn’t pull away, he slipped his hand beneath her shirt, sliding his hand over the bare skin of her back.

Caroline gasped at the feel of his palm, she could feel the callouses on his fingers against her skin, causing her skin to heat beneath his touch.

“What- what are you doing.” She turned, making his hand fall away as she pressed back against the counter.

Klaus took in her flushed cheeks, her eyes a shade darker than he knew them to be. “I wanted to make sure you had healed.”

“I’m a vampire. Of course, it healed already.” She bit her lip.

Klaus said nothing, instead his eyes drifted down to her mouth, wishing he was the one biting on it. Not hard enough to draw blood but to draw a pleasurable reaction from her.

He stepped forward, hands gripping the counter on either side of her, his body brushing against her.

And Caroline froze realizing she didn’t want to push him away. No, she wanted to pull him closer than he already was.

He leaned in, stopping just a breath away from her lips.

Her lips parted in anticipation, her hands reaching out to grasp at him just as footsteps drew closer.

Caroline instinctively pushed him away creating space between them, just as Hayley appeared in the kitchen, pausing at the sight of them.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes.” Klaus said as she answered with a “No.”

Hayley looked between them doubtfully.

Caroline grabbed up her glass of blood. “Goodnight.” She quickly left the kitchen, shaking her head at herself.

Things were going to get complicated if she gave into her attraction for Klaus. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that when things were so complicated already.

                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina sat in her room in the church attic, an ache in her chest from tonight’s events, touching Tim's broken violin. She turned sadly toward her wind chimes, using her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her.

But when she heard a creak on the floorboards, she turned startled, her eyes going to the casket in the room. Elijah’s casket.

She stood, walking cautiously toward Elijah's coffin when she heard a voice from behind her, she turned to see Elijah had been standing behind her, his skin gray from not feeding.

“It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk.” He smiled a small smile at her and Davina hesitantly returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like. I hope you like the chapter and if not than my bad. Thanks to anyone whose still reading this story.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm nervous about this chapter. Once you read it, I think you'll know why. If you don't like the direction all I'm going to ask is that you don't be rude about it. 
> 
> [Fair Warning] If you're a huge Hayley fan or you not a fan of baby plots you probably don't want to read further.
> 
> There's a lot of Harvest flashbacks in this chapter. Feel free to skim over it if you don't want to bother reading that. The flashbacks or in italics. I tried to make sure it wasn't that confusing. 
> 
> I had planned to get this out sooner but I was in a foul mood earlier. I apologize for any mistakes or errors in advance. 
> 
> I went back and added the deleted scene to this. 
> 
> Last but not least, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!!

Elijah observed Davina calculatingly. He knew Rebekah and Klaus were trying to ensure his freedom but he saw this as an opportunity if he could sway Davina to their side they would gain the upper hand on Klaus and ensure the safety of Klaus’s child. However, if he couldn’t he would have to do whatever he had to to make sure his family came out on top including doing whatever was necessary. 

His gray skin from not feeding a stark contrast against the suit he wore.

“You're the one they call honorable,” Davina stated knowingly.

Elijah smiled in response. “Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you; does that sound honorable to you?”

“You don't look well,” Davina commented, taking in his gray skin and disheveled appearance.

“Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well.” He paused momentarily choosing his words carefully. “Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches.”

“And why should I trust you?” Davina questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood.”

“Why not? I'm the only one here.” She pointed out.

“Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child.” Elijah declared.

Davina picked up a hat pin pricking her finger with it. A drop of blood clung to the end of the needle and she walked forward placing the drop on Elijah's lip, testing his control. Testing him.

After a moment, Elijah's skin returned to its normal slightly complexion.

Davina looking pleased that he hadn’t attacked her with the taste of that one single drop of blood.

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus paced back in forth in the back kitchen of Rousseau's, blood splattered on his neck, dripping down the corner of his mouth and splatters on his hands.

When Sophie came in carrying bags of produce, she dropped everything to the floor at the sight of Klaus covered in blood.

“Oh my God. What did you do?!”

“No, it’s not what I did.” He strode forward, wrapping his hand tightly around her, yanking her forward, glowering down at her. “It’s what did _you_ do? You and the witches? I warned you if anyone was too threatened Caroline’s life there would be a price to pay in blood.”

Sophie swallowed. “Who did you kill?”

“Two witches from your precious coven. You’ll find the first one's body on your doorstep and the second one on Agnes’s. In pieces, I might add.” He nodded his head at the table and to her horror, there was a set of bloody eyeballs on the table along with a ripped out tongue."

Sophie gagged, bile rising. “Oh, God, I’m gonna be sick.” She said revolted.

“Be quick about it then.” He said before speeding away and she suddenly found herself in front of the Victorian mansion the Mikaelsons were currently occupying. She jerked forward with the change, the bile she felt churning in her stomach coming up as she retched into a rose bush next to the large Mikaelson Mansion.

When she was done, she barely had time to wipe her mouth before Klaus was dragging her inside and pushing her into a chair, pausing as he looked out the window and caught sight of Rebekah and Caroline outside. He shot her a look of warning. “Wait here!” He ordered before disappearing out the door expecting her to obey his command.   

He was gone only two minutes when Hayley came bounding into the room closing the door a look of anger plastered on her face.

“Hayley, what the hell is going on?” Sophie asked her in alarm.

“What is going on is that Agnes set me up to be picked off by a group of witches!”

“What?” Sophie shook her head. “She wouldn’t. That would jeopardize everything.” Everything she and Jane-Anne did, everything they have done would have been for nothing.

“I didn’t sign up for this. You promise to help me with my family, my pack if I helped you and your sister. And I have done everything you asked of me but I did not sign up to be slaughter out in the swamps!” Hayley's voice started to rise due to the anger she felt at almost dying. “I fucking became an incubator for children that aren’t even mine! And for what? Just so I could be killed because suddenly Agnes decides she doesn’t want Klaus’s children being born!”

“Would you lower your voice!” Sophia snapped, looking out the window that overlooked the green field outside and she could see Klaus approaching Rebecca and Caroline who looked like they were in the middle of sparring. “If Klaus hears you I’m dead and you will be too as soon as those babies are born. He can’t ever know the truth. He’s already killed two of the witches of my coven for what happened.”

“I know he can’t ever know the truth. I don’t need to be told that.” Hayley lowered her voice. “If Klaus ever found out that we stole Caroline’s children from her, their children, before either of them ever knew about them death would be the least of our worries.” Hayley was sure of it. She was sure Klaus would make them suffer long before their death ever came.

“And that is why he can never find out,” Sophie stressed, turning away from the window to look back at Hayley. “Everything from the moment we met would have been for nothing. Do you have any idea what I had to do to ensure that those babies came into existence after you told me about Klaus Mikaelson's one weakness.” Sophie shook her head. “I needed more than one bargaining chip, more than one baby vamp. I had to plan and manipulate everything to go exactly accordingly to plan, down to every little detail and it wasn't easy. It was near impossible."

“They're not just bargaining chips.” Hayley found herself saying. “They're more than that. They're innocent.”

A look of surprise and knowing came over Sophie. “You’ve come to care for them like their actually yours, haven’t you?”

Hayley looked away from her not wanting to admit it. Did it matter if she did or not? She was basically a womb snatcher or something.

“It’s okay if you do, Hayley.” Said Sophie in a moment of empathy for the wolf. “It’s natural to feel love for children you're nurturing with your body.”

“But their not mine,” Hayley said, conflicted.

“Not biologically.” Said Sophie. “But you’re the one carrying them, you’ll be the one to give birth to them. In that way, they’ll be yours.”

Hayley looked down her hand instinctively rubbing her stomach. “I can’t imagine giving birth to them and having them being taken from me.”

Sophie placed her hand on Hayley’s shoulder. “If no one finds out the truth they won’t have to be.”

Hayley nodded. She just had to make sure Klaus never found out the truth about the pregnancy and when all was said and done, when Sophie kept her end of the deal she would leave and she would have her own pack and her own family in the children growing inside of her whether they were her’s or not.

                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus stood back watching as Rebekah tried to correct Caroline’s leg stance and her arms.

“Don’t tense up,” Rebekah instructed. “You’re body will react quicker and better if you relax.”

“Kind of hard to relax if you’re being attacked,” Caroline responded, rolling her arms and trying to force her body to relax as Rebekah had instructed.

“Not if you’re confident you’re going to win.” Rebekah retorted.

“That depends on if that is confidence or arrogance?”

Rebekah grinned. “In my case? Confidence.”

“I’m sure.” Caroline found herself returning Rebekah’s grin with one of her own.

“Alright. So there are a few things you want to keep in mind when fighting old vampires. One; whatever you do if their really, really old, I’m talking centuries, do not give them the chance to knock your head clean off your shoulders.”

Caroline’s face scrunched up at the image. “Decapitation? Yeah, definitely wouldn’t want to lose my head.” She mumbled.

Klaus found himself letting out a chuckle at her mumbled words, he tried to cover it up but he had already drawn the attention of Rebekah and Caroline.  

“Nik, been maiming again?” Rebekah asked sarcastically indicating the blood on him. “Or are you just going for a new look?”

“Couldn’t let the witches think they were going to get away with what happened without consequences.” He responded unrepentantly.

Caroline frowned. She couldn’t say she was surprised by this. But still, it didn’t mean she liked it. “Do I even want to know who you killed?”

“Probably not.” He responded easily. “Getting an early start on training I see.”

“Well, we were until you showed up.” Said Rebekah.

“Well, you’re gonna have to postpone it.” He stated. “Sophie’s here and she has some explaining to do. Figured you both would like to hear what she has to say.”

“How considerate of you, Nik.” Retorted Rebekah. “I guess there’s a first time for everything," she walked forward brushing past him.

Klaus looked at Caroline. “Will you be joining us?”

Caroline nodded, walking forward and falling into step beside him. “Do you actually trust anything Sophie says?” She didn’t, maybe that was her being petty about Sophie forcing her into this situation but there was just something desperate in the witches actions. At least they were to Caroline.

“If I don’t trust my own family, I’m definitely not going to trust her.” Klaus held the front door open for her.

Caroline paused in the doorway, searching his eyes. “But you trust me.”   

“Well, you’re you,” Klaus told her with an ease that if she had still been human would have her heart pounding in her chest. As it was, a feeling of warmth filled her chest.

She bit her lip with a faint smile, walking into the house. “So where is Sophie?”

Klaus placed a hand on her lower back as they walked further into the home. “In my study.”

When they arrived at the study she saw only Sophie and Hayley. “Is this something Hayley should be here for?” She wondered. She thought Hayley should still be resting after what she went through in the bayou at least for the sake of the twins well being.  

“No. She should be resting after her ordeal that the witches put her through.” Rebekah stated

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

Sophie shifted around cautiously, her eyes on Klaus. “Look, I had nothing-“

“We had a deal!” Klaus cut her off angrily. “You protect my unborn children, Caroline remains unharmed, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches.” His eyes flashed black and amber momentarily. “If she died my children would have died. _Caroline_ would have died!”

Caroline felt a shiver course through her with the anger in which he spoke of the possibility of her death. Like it was not an option for him.

“I had nothing to do with it, I swear.” She defended herself, feeling a real flash of fear at his hybrids eyes that had shown briefly. “Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die.”

“Then who were they?” Rebekah questioned, eyes narrowed.

“They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the twins.”

“What kind of vision?” asked Klaus, stepping back to stand beside Caroline, reaching to the desk and opening the drawl, removing a white cloth, wiping the blood from his hands and mouth that he had gotten on him earlier when he killed and mutilated the two witches.

“She has them all the time,” Sophie informed them. “They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one.”

“Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?” Klaus insisted on his line of questioning.

“Pretty much that your children would bring death to all witches,” Sophie told him.

“Figures as much that your children would follow in your footsteps.” Caroline cast a look at Klaus, while the words could be interpreted as harsh, it was said without any malice and she even had a small smile.

Klaus returned her smile with a full one.  “Ah, well. I grow fonder of the twins by the second.”

“Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle twins whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty,” Rebekah informed her. “Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?”

“Elijah's talking to Davina?” Sophie asked surprised by this information.

“Yeah. As we speak, I imagine.”

“I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd.” Murmured Sophie.

“Do tell.” Said Klaus.

“I… wasn’t always an advocate for the witches,” Sophie admitted.

Klaus moved around the room, grabbing a chair and pulling it forward. “Why don’t you have a seat, Love.” He grasped Caroline's hand pulling her forward.

Caroline looked at him in surprise at the gesture.

“Sounds like we’re in for a story you shouldn’t be spending it standing.” He insisted.

Hayley quirked a brow at them. She was already sitting but she doubted even if she wasn't that Klaus would've shown her the same consideration he showed Caroline.

“Thanks.” Caroline took the seat, appreciating his kind gesture.

“I don’t see you offering me a seat.” Rebekah cut in, sending Klaus a dry look.

“By all means, if you like to sit down take a seat, sister.” He responded, hands on the back of the chair Caroline sat in.

Sophie paused as she watched Klaus with Caroline, how he kept close to her when in the same room, the way his eyes constantly flickered to her, taking everything in about her.

She kept the frown from her face, seeing the way he was with her and his earlier threat she prayed that he never found out the truth about the pregnancy.

                                   ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**8 Months ago**

_Sophie danced to the music behind the bar of Rousseau’s as the crowd cheered loudly._

_“Woo, drink up everybody!” Sophie shouted to the cheering crowd. “This is how they party in Rio!” she poured the liquor down her throat straight from the bottle._

                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel... and play.” Sophie said.

Caroline raised a brow, she would not have taken Sophie for a party girl. Not with what she knew of her so far.

                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_Sophie poured alcohol into another girl's mouth before kissing her after the girl swallowed the drink down._

                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's.” Sophie continued with her story.

                              ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_“Oh, Jane-Anne!” Sophie greeted when her sister walked into Rousseau’s to find her._

_Jane-Anne smiled, hugging her sister. “Welcome home, Soph. Can we go someplace to talk?”_

_“Just tell me.”_

_“The elders called a vote. We’re moving forward with the Harvest.” Jane-Anne informed her._

_Sophie looked at her sister, stunned. “What?”_

                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“What the bloody hell is a Harvest?” Rebekah demanded, having never heard of it before.

“It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing.” Sophie explained.

“And why haven't I heard of this?” Klaus wondered, it sounded like something he would have heard of before.

“Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water.” Said Sophie. “The kind some people take literally, and some people don't.”

“So was there any truth behind it?” Caroline wondered. “And what exactly does the ritual entail.”

“Nothing pleasant,” Sophie admitted, unable to keep from grimacing.

                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_Several young witches kneeled in the grass just outside a farmhouse. An older witch held a knife in her hand as she drew a small cut in the first girl’s hand, she had long dark curly hair. “To be reborn, we must sacrifice,” Bastiana stated like a vow. A chant._

_“To be reborn, we must sacrifice.” The young girl repeated._

_Bastiana moved down the line to the second girl. “To be reborn, we must have faith.” Bastiana cut into her hand much like she did the first girl._

_“To be reborn, we must have faith.” The second girl repeated._

_“Do you have faith in the Harvest?” asked Bastiana as she cut into the third girl’s hand._

_“Not for a second!” Sophie declared as she approached the older witch quickly from behind the girls._

_“Sophie!” The first girl said in surprise._

_“What are you doing?” Sophie's eyes were set on the older witch anger in her dark eyes._

_“Saving the community you renounced.” Bastiana looked at her with contempt._

_“You're all ridiculous.” Sophie looked at the first girl who had spoken her name. “Monique, seriously?”_

_Monique frowned and with a look of reluctance admitted. “My mom told me I had to.”_

_“Yeah. Well, your mom and I are gonna have words.” She responded angrily storming off toward the house._

_At the end of the line was Davina watching as Sophie stormed away._

                                 ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth.” Said Sophie.

“Was it?” asked Rebekah.

A look of guilt flickered across Sophie's face, her frown deepening but before she could answer, Klaus's cell phone ringing sounded through the room.

He glanced at the screen and Marcel’s name flashed across it. He swiped his thumb over it before placing it against his ear. “Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?”

_“I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run.”_

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Klaus, curiosity written across her face at hearing Marcel’s voice for the first time even if it was filtering through a phone call. Admittedly she was rather curious about the man that was a lot like a son to Klaus, she wondered what he was like having been raised up by the Original family.

“Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore.” Klaus spoke into the phone easily.

 _“Well, this might spice things up,”_ Marcel responded. “ _I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. Plus two more were found in the witch Quarter mutilated. I have an informant out there in the Bayou I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me.”_

“Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration.” Klaus said in response to Marcel. "As for the dead witches in the Witch Quarter." he turned his gaze on Sophie. "Seems to me someone was sending a message."

Sophie glared hatefully at him and it gave him a sense of triumph, he smirked smugly at her.  

 _“Well, something killed them. And may still be out there. And with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me.”_ Marcel insisted.

“Oh, why not? Haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way.”

 _“Peace out, brother,”_ Marcel responded before hanging up.

“You can't go out there now.” Sophie protested as Klaus pocketed his phone. “I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic.” she glared at him. "That goes for the witches you killed as well."

“Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to Caroline, to Hayley, or to... you know,” He pointed at Hayley’s stomach. “that.”

Caroline snorted earning a glare from Hayley.

“You are all class.” Hayley snarked.

Klaus pointed at Sophie. “Stay put.” He ordered. “And save the rest of your story 'til I return.” He turned and looked down at Caroline placing a hand on her arm. “A word before I go, Sweetheart.”

Caroline's brow furrowed unsure of what he had to talk to her about but stood, curious about what it could be. She followed him out the room and outside onto the porch.

Klaus turned to face her. "I know you're dead set on not hiding away as you put it and I'm not going to try and tell you what to do. Just don't be reckless. I hate to have to kill everyone in this bloody city because something happened to you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not reckless."

Klaus raised a brow at her. "Since you've been in New Orleans you have been."

"No, I haven't," she replied indignantly. "Things are just crazy here."

Klaus would have argued with her more about it but Marcel was expecting him. "Just be careful, will you."

Caroline felt her instinct to argue with him fade at the genuine sound of his voice which held concern. "Yeah, I will." she watched him carefully, eyes flickering across his face. "I thought you would insist I stay put like you have been ever since this all started."

"Oh, I want to," Klaus said with a shake of his head. "Believe me, I want to. But your you're own person and you have the right to make your own decisions and I'm gonna do my best to respect them." he smiled wryly. "I don't know how well that will go. You're just gonna have to be patient with me."

Caroline laughed. "I'm sorry." she laughed. "It's just really ironic you asking for patience when I'm pretty sure you don't know how to be."

Klaus' eyes lit with amusement but he loved hearing her laugh and the way her eyes lit up. "Yeah, yeah. Just be careful."

"I will," she told him. "And thank you for understanding I make my own decisions. I hate when people tell me what to do."

"I know." he leaned forward, brushing a kiss across her cheek, close to her mouth. "I'll see you later." he walked down the porch steps.

"Why do you do that?" Klaus turned back to her on the bottom step, his brow furrowing questioningly. "I mean, the kissing my cheek thing."

Klaus smirked. "I love pressing my lips against your skin."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, her cheeks heating up as she watched him turn and leave. She blew out a breath as she remembered vaguely what it had been like to have his lips against her skin that one night when she threw caution to the wind and slept with him. It seemed so long ago but she could still remember the way he had kissed her, the way his mouth felt against her skin, the way his tongue tangled with her own.

A heated flush traveled through her. "Damn him."

                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel swept into St. Anne's church.

"Look who's back." Father Kieran, stopped sweeping the church floor. "Here to visit your prisoner in the attic?"

"Lay off," Marcel responded, he didn't need Father Kieran judging him. "She's not a prisoner. And I'm moving her tonight. Too many people know where she is."

"I have been hearing about what you've been up to since I've been out of town. Using that girl to keep the witches from doing magic?" His eyes appraised Marcel accusingly.

"All respect, Father K. If you're going defend the witches' rights, we got nothin' to talk about," Marcel stated, continuing on his way up to the attic.

                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elijah walked around the attic of the church that was serving as a room for Davina, who was drawing, he picked up Tim's damaged violin, holding it in his hand.  "Do you play?"

Davina looked over at him, her gaze falling. "That's... not mine."

Elijah took a seat in a chair and started tinkering with the violin for a moment but when he heard approaching footsteps outside the room he hid away in the room just as Marcel entered.   

"Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust." he announced.

"Are you serious?" Davina's eyes lit up with hope. "When?"

"Tonight." He said, missing the way she faltered. "I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" he gestured to Elijah's coffin and took a step toward it.

"Uh, don't disturb the body!" She quickly stepped in front of the coffin. She didn't want Marcel to know Elijah was up or that she was talking to him. "I have a spell in progress." she lied.

"Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need." He told her moving back toward the door.

"Okay," she answered just before he left.

Once Marcel was gone Elijah emerged from behind a corner. "You didn't reveal that I was awake."

"We're not done talking yet," Davina stated, it was the only reason she hadn't said anything to Marcel.

Elijah picked up the violin again, retaking his seat. "You and Marcel seem very close."

"Marcel's my family." Davina declared with a certainty, a feeling she felt in her bones. No one could tell her otherwise.  

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah inquired, trying to figure the young witch out if she was as loyal to Marcel as she seemed to believe herself to be.

"No. They deserve it."

Elijah could hear the defiance in her tone. "Why would you say that?"

"'Cause they're liars." Davina accused. "All of them."

                                   ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Bastiana touched each of the four girls kneeling in the grass on their foreheads indicating that they had been chosen. Monique, Davina, and two other girls had been chosen for something that was considered a great honor among the witch community._

                              ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community." Davina shook her head, anger written all over her features. "But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether."

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah inquired.

"I have to die." Davina answered, shocking Elijah.

                                  ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sophie was in Lafayette cemetery, packing a little bottle into her backpack, preparing to go out to the Bayou, she heard someone entering the mausoleum behind her only to see Hayley enter.

"Hey. What the hell?"

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you?" Hayley questioned but didn't wait for an answer. "I wanna go with you."

"No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning and two of my coven is now dead. Don't need a repeat." she responded, plus she didn't want everything she and her sister sacrificed to be for nothing.  

"What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that it likes me and hates witches, so you'll be safer with me." Hayley bargained.

"Sorry if it's not happening. I won't risk losing everything we've tried to accomplish up until now."

Sophie had every intention to push past her but Hayley blocked the exit, forcing her to stop.

"Listen. We're in this together. The whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. You and your sister promised if I help you, you'll help me. I've been keeping to my part," She motioned to her stomach pointedly. "Now it's time you do too. Your sister's the one that told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter, into the bayou. And, last night, I'm pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life. So, I'm coming with you."

"Could you two be more idiotic?" Rebekah walked in.

"Clearly." Caroline appeared. "Their planning to go out to the Bayou aren't they?

Hayley and Sophie both froze. Hayley hoped they hadn't overheard too much but when she saw no signs of real anger she figured her and Sophie's secret was still safe, they shared a brief moment, sighing in relief.  

"Two can play the follow-game, you know!" Rebekah told them, looking at them like they were two of the stupidest people she ever met. "You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going."

"So distract them," Hayley told her.  "Because unless you wanna see lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf in a tomb, I'm coming with you." she told Sophie before turning back to Rebekah. "And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the babies and I died of asphyxiation?"

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near ready to die so that won't be happening." Caroline said with a pointed look. "Which is why I am here in the first place. If you're doing something stupid and reckless, I'm coming to make sure you don't get killed." Caroline wasn't about to let Hayley and Sophie get her killed because Hayley went and got herself killed. And she cared about what happened to the babies.

Hayley shot her a glare. " I know to keep myself from being killed."

"I won't be taking any chances." said Caroline, crossing her arms over her chest challengingly.   

Rebekah looked between Hayley and Caroline annoyed though she could see where Caroline was coming from, if her life was linked to a pregnancy she wouldn't have let Hayley out of her sight.  

Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed again, resigning to having Hayley, Caroline, and Rebekah come along with her. She and Hayley would have to be careful with what they say, couldn't have Caroline or Rebekah find out their true connection.

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus stood just outside of the bar in the Bayou his phone pressed to his ear. "What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?"

" _What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?"_ Rebekah demanded, hearing the god-awful country music in the background.

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar."

 _"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, and Caroline is insistent on her not getting herself killed and in turn her killed."_ Who would have thought she and Caroline would agree on something. _"and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please?_ "

"Caroline's out in the Bay-" the sound of Rebekah hanging up on him, had his jaw clenching in annoyance and anger. He was choosing to trust that Caroline could handle herself. He pocketed his phone, entering the bar.

"Everything okay?" asked Marcel taking notice of Klaus's sour mood.  

"Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister." He dismissed, taking a seat at the bar next to Marcel. "So, where's your informant?"

"Tomas?" Asked Marcel. "He's out sniffin' around. Grab a drink, and then we'll chase him down."

"Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored."

"You never stop, do you?" asked Marcel.  

"You never answer, do you?" Klaus shot back at him.  

"Why're you so curious about Davina?" Marcel questioned with suspicion.

"If I had a 16-year-old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her, too. " Klaus responded with ease.

"You're never gonna get her." Marcel said confidently, a spark in his eye.  

"Okay, okay. I'll ask the harmless questions, then." Klaus conceded. "How did you meet her?"

Marcel laughed. "That might surprise you." he saw no real harm in answering this question. "This was eight months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd you call friendly, by any means, but let's just say we were a little less... divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine."

                                            ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_The water cascaded down her body as she slanted her mouth against Marcel's, their skin slick and wet from the running shower beating down on them. After, Marcel laid back in his bed, while Sophie dried herself off beside him, venting to him about her coven. "Ugh, it's so screwed up, I'm dealing with whacked-out, militant witches."_

_Marcel smiled. "Hey, you witches all got a little crazy in you."_

_Sophie continued. "And my sister has really gone off the deep-end this time."_

_"Jane-Anne's got martyr written all over her, that's for sure."_

_"They've got every 16-year-old girl in our coven dying to be one of the four chosen for this crazy-ass ritual." Sophie complained._

_"Anything I can do to help?" asked Marcel._

_"No, you've caused enough trouble with them." Sophie responded though she did appreciate the offer._

_"What, little old me?" He asked with an air of innocence and confidence._

_Sophie giggled. "You're a dick. You always stir it up with the witches. Which is why this," She leaned over, touching her mouth to his, "stays between us." she slanted her mouth over his kissing him deeply._

                                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You and Sophie?" Kaus smirked. "You hypocrite. You torture those witches, and yet there you were, getting positively Romeo and Juliet with Sophie Deveraux."

"Oh, hey hey hey, it wasn't like that." Marcel denied with a grin. "It was a... mutually satisfying hook-up."

"So, if Sophie didn't turn to you, her secret vampire lover, in her hour of need, what did she do?" asked Klaus.

"She did what any good girl do. She went to her priest."

                                  ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Sophie, Father Kieran, Jane-Anne, Bastiana, and Agnes were gathered inside St. Anne's Church._

_"You've never cared about witch business, Sophie. And now, you have the gall to reveal our private dealings to an outsider." said Bastiana glaring at the dark haired woman._

_"You have to find another way." Insisted Father Kieran._

_"You think we do this lightly?" Bastiana demanded. "The vampire presence in the Quarter is growing stronger, we need more power to fight them off. Harsh times call for harsh measures."_

_"This is a little more than harsh, Bastiana." Sophie responded, how could Bastiana not see how wrong this was._

_"You don't understand, because you don't believe. You've never believed." Jane-Anne told Sophie. "But I believe enough to put everything on the line for this. And being chosen for the offering – it's an honor."_

_"It's a myth, Jane-Anne." Sophie wanted to make her sister see reason but she didn't know how to._

_"What you are planning to do is not only wrong; in my city, it's illegal." Father Kieran declared, it wasn't something he could knowingly allow._

_"In your city full of vampires?" Jane-Anne countered._

_"The vampires and the human faction have an arrangement, just like we have with you all." Father Kieran responded. "Protect the locals, protect our homes, we look the other way. What you are planning goes too far."_

_"We are simply taking what we need." Argued Bastiana. "Our connection to our ancestors weakens over time. You sow, and you reap; that's the way the Harvest works."_

_"I am the only ally the witches have in this town!" Father Kieran reminded heatedly. "Do you really wanna face Marcel without me? Because that is what you'll be dealing with if you go through with the Harvest."_

_A young man overhears them arguing and approached them. "Everything okay in here, Uncle Kieran?" He questioned in concern._

_"We're just finishing, Sean. Right?" Father Kieran glared at the witches. "I believe I've made myself clear."_

_"We'll take this matter to the elders." Agnes responded turning to Sean and grasping his hand in hers. "Continue your studies, Sean. Your uncle is an excellent role model." she smiled something beguiling. Sean nodded and as she turned to leave, she muttered a hex under her breath, hexing the young man. Father Kieran would regret putting his nose in their business. Something that had absolutely nothing to do with the Father._

                                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"The witches were furious with Kieran." said Marcel. "Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning for the Harvest."

"So they attacked Kieran's nephew." Klaus realized.  

"Yeah. Kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students, all of them, and then himself."

"I might have read about that. The boy... killed a twin, or he was a twin or something." he said knowing the boy was Cami's twin.  

"Ah, no no no, they said he had a twin sister." Marcel said,

confirming his suspicions.

Marcel sipped at his liquor, while Klaus downed all of his in one gulp.

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elijah still tinkered around with the broken violin as Davina had started packing her suitcase.

"So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?" Inquired Elijah.

"That's what the Harvest was." Davina informed him. "They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out."

"And then what?" asked Elijah.  

"They're punished, and I'm free." She stated, she hoped and dreamed of that day when this stupid nightmare she'd been living would finally be over.  

"From Marcel?" Elijah questioned.  

Davina shook her head. "Of magic." she corrected. "All our power will drain away. I'll be normal." she smiled slightly at the thought.  

"Is that what you want?" asked Elijah rather surprised she would want something so mundane. "To be normal?"

"I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I..." Davina's eyes grew wet, a feeling of guilt in her chest. "hurt people. Even when I don't mean to."

"Why don't you tell me about your friends." Elijah suggested encouragingly. "You must miss them."

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too." She replied before adding. "She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt."

"And who is that?" Elijah wondered.  

Davina sighed.  "Sophie Deveraux."

Elijah looked at her in shock at the name and everything he was learning about the Harvest and everyone involved.

                                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sophie, Rebekah, Caroline, and Hayley walked through the Bayou to look for the dead witches.

"So, this Harvest thingy—tell me more." Rebekah told Sophie.

"Klaus said to wait." Sophie insisted.

"Yeah, you seemed to listen to everything he says." Caroline drawled out sarcastically. "Or we not out in the swamps?"

"Exactly," Rebekah waved a hand at Caroline. "here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures."

"We're here." Hayley announced suddenly.  

Caroline looked around and it was definitely the place where the witches were killed. Their bodies or what was left of them littered the ground in bloody ripped apart pieces, heads torn from the bodies.

Sophie's stomach churned in disgust, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight, she knelt down digging around in her bag for the ingredients she needed to consecrate her fallen witches.

Hayley's eyes widened as she caught sight of a huge pawprint in the mud. "Whoa." And not far from the pawprint there were three bloody scratches marking the bark of a tree.

Sophie's brow furrowed. "Is that a wolf track?"

Caroline's head whipped around when she heard a crunching noise like sticks being stepped on. Her eyes zeroed in on an approaching male as Rebekah called out. "Who's there?"

"Rebekah."

Rebekah followed Caroline's line of sight.

"What the hell? An Original?" The vampire questioned.

Caroline felt her chest tightened they couldn't let anyone know they were out in the bayou. She ran at him but he booked it.

"Caroline, no!" Rebekah cursed, under her breath. "Fuck.  

Caroline could hear Rebekah calling after her but she ignored her and pushed faster to catch up to the guy and by some miracle she did, stepping in his path.

"Get out of my way" he growled.

"Can't do that." she tensed when he advanced on her and it was like her body acted on instinct alone. When his hand reached out to grabbed her she grabbed his wrist before he could touch her, twisting it behind his back, she shifted behind him bringing her knee up before bringing it back down on the back of his leg, she heard the bones breaking as he collapsed to his knee with a cry of pain, acting quickly she gripped his head and gave it a violent twist, snapping his neck, she pushed him away, his body crumpling to the floor.

"I gotta say you're a quick learner."

Caroline looked to her left and saw Rebekah standing there. "I just reacted to my instincts." She let her instincts take over and it felt good. Fuck, did it feel good to be in control again. "Is this going to be a problem? Should we call Klaus?" She didn't wait for Rebekah to answer already nodding to her own question. "I'm gonna call, Klaus."

                                              ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus glanced down at his phone ringing, Caroline's name flashing. "I have to take this." he didn't bother waiting for Marcel's response as he walked outside. "Caroline, is everything alright?"

" _Depends on your definition?_ " She responded.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

" _No, I'm fine but I might have taken down one of Marcel's guys out in the bayou_ ." She hedged cautiously. " _Well, Rebekah thinks he might be Marcel's informant."_  

Klaus rolled his eyes heavenward. "And where was Rebekah during this encounter?"

 _"He caught me by surprise_." Rebekah huffed and realized Caroline must have handed her the phone.

"Let me understand this: against all logic, you, Caroline and Hayley went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and Caroline took him down?"

_"She was quite efficient but now we have a problem, what do we do with him now that he saw us?"_

"I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction," he told her. And he wanted to see that Caroline was unharmed with his own eyes.  

 _"I'm on my way."_ Rebekah hung up.

Klaus frowned, he would have rather talk to Caroline before she hung up. He pocketed his phone before going back inside.

"Your sister again?" asked Marcel as Klaus retook his seat at the bar.  

"She craves attention. So come along, you were just getting to the juicy bits."

"I can't joke around about this." said Marcel on a more serious note. "I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids."

                                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest." said Davina. "Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith." Her face twistedth bitterness. "We were so stupid."

"So how did it begin?" asked Elijah.

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud."

                                    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_Night had fallen, and the four girls were led out into the Lafayette Cemetery by the elders to start the Harvest. There were birdbaths with liquid that was lit on fire burning around them, creating a bright orange glow._

_Bastiana started speaking. "Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith."_

_The girls knelt in a row in the middle of the crowd of people, of witches gathered._

                                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify." Davina went on to continue telling Elijah her story. "After all our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice."

                                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_The first girl in the row stood up to begin the Harvest but it was interrupted immediately after when Sophie ran into the cemetery.  "No! Stop! Bastiana, stop! You have to stop, Bastiana, please don't do this!"_

_A male witch wrapped his arms around Sophie restraining her, covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn't intervene further or scream creating a larger scene._

                                  ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything." Davina stated.

                                    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_"To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith?" Bastina asked the girl._

_The girl nodded in response and held out her hand for the blood sacrifice. But instead of taking her hand Bastiana slit the girl's throat, the young witch falling to the ground. The other three girls started to scream in terror, but they were restrained so that they couldn't run away. Davina's mother stared straight ahead at her daughter screams, unflinchingly._

                                               ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen." Elijah realized.  

"Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us!" Davina said with pure betrayal.

                                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_The next young witch was pushed forward and Bastiana slashed her throat despite her protests and her fear._

_"No, no!" Davina screamed._

_"Monique Deveraux." Bastina said._

_"NO, NO, NOOO!" Davina screamed as a man forced Monique forward._

                                            ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me." She recalled how much it hurt that her own mother didn't lift a single finger to help her. "Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something."

                                         ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

" _What is wrong with you!?" Sophie screamed at them all in horror._

 _A worried look flickered across Jane-Anne but still, she did nothing. Said nothing._  

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"But no one did." Said Davina, not a single member of their coven.

"And yet you survived." Elijah said pointedly. "Therefore, someone or something intervened."

Davina nodded. "Yes. Someone finally did."  

                                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_"Monique, run away! Run away!" Sophie shouted right before a shrill whistle cut through the horror and a group of vampires descended, killing the witches, led by one man. "Marcel."_

                                   ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You're the one who stopped it." Klaus stated, appraising Marcel closely.  

"Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and he asked me to stop the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked." Marcel shook his head ruefully. "But I was too late."

                                    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_The vampires attacked the Elders. One of them ripping into Bastianna's throat, draining her dry before letting her dead boy fall to the ground, the magic knife she used to slit the girl's throats clattering to the ground. Agnes acted quickly picking up the fallen knife, grabbing Monique, slashing her throat clean open._

_Davina screamed, hysterical and trying to break free of the arms around her as hard as she could. "No, Monique! Nooo! Let go of me! Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it!"_

_Marcel watched as she screamed and rage and fought back, thrashing, headbutting the guy holding her in the face. Marcel sprung into action, killing the man quickly and taking Davina protectively into his arms. "I got you." He murmured, doing his best to assure her that she was safe. That he would protect her._

                                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"There was something about seeing Davina fight." Marcel said, sloshing his drink around in his glass. "She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?"

Klaus smiled slightly thinking of a younger version of the man sitting next to him. "I do... Marcellus."

A somber look came over Marcel. "I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits. "

Klaus could understand where Marcel was coming from. He had felt the same when he met him.

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Marcel held Davina protectively to him while Sophie knelt on the ground, holding Monique's body in her lap. Grief-stricken, Sophie looked up at Marcel and Davina. Davina extended her hand out toward Monique. A light inside Monique leaked out from her body and into Davina's outstretched hand, Sophie and Marcel stare at her in utter amazement._

                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors." Davina explained.

"So... the Harvest was actually working?" Elijah inquired.  

"Something was working." She couldn't be sure it was the harvest and she did not want to find out. "And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?" She paused, falling silent for just a moment before admitting. "But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

                                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Marcel watched the look of surprise flicker across Sophie's face and vamp-sped himself and Davina out of there before the witches could take her back and complete the sacrifice by killing her._

                                            ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elijah felt a strong wave of disgusted by how Davina, someone who was still a child in the larger scheme of things was treated, he felt an equally strong wave of sympathy for her it was no wonder the girl latched onto Marcel and trusted him to keep her safe.

                                               ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“You were quite the knight in shining armor, though Davina must realize you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her.” Klaus stated.  

“She's not exactly besties with them.” Marcel responded. “I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power.”

“And if they do, you lose yours.” Klaus said knowingly.  

“And Davina loses her life.” Marcel stated.  

“Isn't this like old times?” Rebekah said in greeting announcing her arrival. “Just how drunk are you two?”

“Skating on the razor's edge.” Klaus responding intentionally slurring his words as if he was actually drunk. “I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick.”

“I haven't seen him this lushy since the '20s.” Said Rebekah, once he got up from his seat, disappearing from sight.  

“So you came to take him home?” asked Marcel.

“Why else would I be here?” She responded.  

“I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me. I know better.” He told her.  

“I hope so because you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of me.” she threatened.  

“Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson.” he said, locking his gaze on hers. “You do not wanna be on the wrong side of me.”

The two stare at each other intently, gazes lock, a quiet tension falling over them.

                                                  ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus walked outside glancing around before taking off heading for tha Bayou. It didn’t take long for him to hear Sophie complaining. “Marcel is going to notice his guy missing. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, I should have just let him go back to Marcel with what he saw.” Caroline retorted. “That would have been a much better option. Wouldn’t it? All you care about is consecrating your dead witches.”

“If I don’t their power could be lost forever.” Sophie insisted.

“And won’t that be tragic you could no longer control peoples lives to suit your own agenda.” Caroline sniped.

“Could you two stop arguing for five minutes.” Hayley snapped annoyed with their bickering. “You’re going to lead someone straight to us.”

“Too late for that.” Klaus stated, watching as Caroline whirled around her annoyed expression quickly fading.

“Klaus.” She said and there was an edge of relief in her voice that he enjoyed.

He moved toward and glanced at the body she stood over. “I take this is, Marcel’s informant, Tomas?”

Caroline nodded. “I just acted when I saw him and I have no idea what we’re supposed to do with him now.”

Klaus settled his hand on her shoulder. “No, you did good. You weren’t hurt were you?” He asked his eyes looking her over carefully.

“No, it was over really fast,” Caroline said, a little surprised that she had taken care of him so quickly.

“Don’t sound surprise, Love.” He grinned at her. “I think you’ll find you’re more than exceptional when you set your mind to something.”

“Are you going to flirt with Caroline until he wakes up or can we get to the issue at hand.” Sophie waved a hand at the currently dead vampire.

Klaus shot her a glare. “Mind your tongue.” before ignoring her completely turning back to Caroline. “I’ll take care of this.” he told Caroline. “Do try not to get in any more trouble, will you?"

“No promises there.” Caroline knew how much trouble and her seemed to go hand in hand these days. “What are you going to do to him. You can’t kill him, you’ll tip Marcel off.”

“Let me worry about that,” Klaus stated, scooping up the body, throwing it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you back at the house, Love.”

Caroline watched as he sped away.

“It’s like we weren’t even here.” Sophie grumbled. It was like he had Caroline blinders or something. If she was near that was all he cared about.

“It’s not surprising.” Hayley glanced around the forest. “Now that that’s taken care of we should hurry this long before more of Marcel’s men show up.”

Caroline had to agree. Maybe next time she wouldn’t be so lucky in taking the enemy down so quickly but man did it feel good.

                                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus glanced around at his surroundings outside the bar, making sure no one was around before stuffing Thomas’s body into the back of his car, carelessly, shutting the door. That was one problem taken care of.

                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elijah proudly presented Tim's violin to Davina. “You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored.”

Davina accepted the instrument, staring at it with a sad expression.  “I don't even know if I'll see him again.”

The room started to shake as if there was an earthquake. Elijah and Davina looked around worriedly, the window shutters burst open as the shaking abruptly stopped.

Elijah looked at the young witch in worry realizing she couldn’t control the power that she had. “Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control which requires study and practice.” This was a way for him to gain her trust and possibly an ally in her.  “Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you.”

Davina glared at him. “The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended.”

“This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal.” Elijah responded, hoping she would consider her options.

                                              ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus entered the bar again only to find Marcel was gone just as Rebekah was returning from the restroom.

“That was fast work, Rebekah.” He praised almost tauntingly.

“Where's Marcel? In there, touching up his lipstick?”

Rebekah shot him a disgusted look. “Credit me with some taste, it's filthy in there. Where'd he go?”

Klaus’s eyes narrowed. “He didn't tell you he was leaving?”

“No.” she frowned. “Do you think he realized we were stalling him?”

“No.” but then it occurred to Klaus. “Unless... he was stalling us.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel bursts into Davina's room. He wasn’t sure how much time he had until Klaus realized he had been stalling him. He was completely unaware of Elijah hiding in his own coffin. “Okay, now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint?”

Davina smiled. “Can't wait.”

Marcel grabbed  Davina's suitcase.  “We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings. Let's go.”

The two leave the attic with Davina giving her room a final parting glance before she followed Marcel.

Elijah waited till they were out of earshot before pulling himself out of his coffin.

Downstairs, Marcel walked ahead of Davina but she stopped suddenly in the middle of the church's main room, and he turned to look back at her, concerned.  “What's wrong? What's happening?"

The church started shaking, ”I don’t know. Something’s wrong.” her body tensed up as she started spasming.

Marcel ran up to her, to help her in any way he could.

“Marcel. There's something dangerous out there.” she warned. “Take me back!” she demanded before losing consciousness.  

Marcel caught her before she could collapse to the ground. “Damn it.”  He picked her up carrying her back to her room.

Elijah, smiled waiting in the doorway, he hid before Marcel reached the room.

Marcel placed her on to her bed, tucking her in, and looking at her with a tender look for just a moment before taking his leave.  

Once he was gone, Davina opened her eyes and lifted her head, dropping the act.  

                                                ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Marcel and Davina entered the attic room for the first time. “No one's gonna look for you here. It's only for a little while, 'til I get you out of town and someplace safe.” he reassured her. “For now I can get you whatever you want. What do you like to do? “_

_“Draw.” she whispered, nervous._

_“An artist, huh? That's cool, okay. I can buy out Vincent's for you tomorrow. Maybe get you some curtains, or–”_

_“Marcel?” She interrupted. “You know what I really want?” she paused for just a beat. “I wanna make them pay.” and Marcel nodded in response._

                                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Davina sat up in the bed when she was sure Marcel was gone. “Elijah?” she called out.  

Elijah emerged from where he had hidden himself. “I'm pleased you stayed.”

“You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?” Davina questioned.  

“I will.” Elijah said. “You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you.”

“Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?” Davina questioned, having trouble understanding how that was possible.  

“Well, I've given up on giving up.” said Elijah. “It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath.”

“And I'll fight the witches until mine.” Davina declared. She wanted them to pay for everything they have done.

                                                   ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Now what? You just gonna leave her up there for anybody to find?” Father Kieran questioned as Marcel was leaving the chuch..

“I'm not in the mood, Kieran.” Marcel responded annoyed.  

“You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest.” Father Kieran reminded him. “We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan.”

“Plans change.” Marcel told him.  

“Especially after you found out how powerful she was.” said Father Kieran with judgment.  

“Let's get something straight.” Marcel tired of the Father’s judgment. “For eight months since you left, I've been running this town just fine. I don't need you coming back and gettin' in my business. I will do what I want, where I want. Got it?”

“You wanna be the boss? You wanna call the shots?” Father Kieran shot back defensively. “Fine. But I call the shots with the humans. And you don't wanna make an enemy of me. So, I would suggest one thing—stay away from my niece.”

“Fine. Who the hell's your niece?” Marcel asked.  

“Cami.” Father Kieran answered causing Marcel to stop in his tracks, processing what Kieran just revealed to him before huffing in frustration and leaving.

                                                    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Night had fallen, Hayley, Caroline, and Sophie were returning to Sophie's truck

“Those people, all this, because of a vision about these babies, you don't think it’s true?” Hayley wondered.

Caroline frowned at Hayley. “These Babies? That’s how you address your children?”

Hayley shifted, uncomfortably, glancing quickly at Sophie before looking back at Caroline. “I meant my babies.”

“Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen.” Sophie cut in quickly, hoping to distract Caroline. “I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut.”

“The Harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?” asked Hayley.  

“No. I saw it with my own eyes.” Sophie answered. “It was working. It was real.”

“So, how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?” Asked Hayley.

Sophie didn’t have an answered because the truth was if it was true those babies would have to be killed.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s true are not,” said Caroline strongly. “Your children are going to be a target simply because Klaus is their father. You shouldn’t be worrying about something that might not come to pass and focus on keeping them safe.”

“And you would be so willing to protect them?” asked Sophie. She wondered how Caroline could speak so fiercely about children that she didn’t even know were actually her’s.

“Yes.” Caroline said without hesitation. Beyond the fact that Klaus fathered the twins Hayley carried they were two innocent babies who didn’t ask for any of this for that fact alone she would protect them.

Hayley’s hand drifted to her stomach self-consciously, feeling protective of the babies inside of her even as guilt filled her.

                                                    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Marcel walked into the courtyard of the Abattoir not surprised to find Klaus waiting for him.

Klaus stood on the top of a cement barrier. “Taking me on a field trip to distract me. Pathetic. And obvious—I taught you better than that.”

“You taught me to protect what's mine.” Marcel countered. “You will not take Davina from me—end of story.”

“An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is the strong always take from the weak.”

“Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch, all those years ago.” Marcel responded with ire.  

Klaus jaw clenched at the insult, jumping down from where he was standing, his fist slamming into Marcel. “You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long. Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Davina anytime I like.”

Marcel lunged for Klaus in retaliation but was knocked back down, hitting the ground, he looked up and Elijah stood there.

“Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson... it's me.”

Klaus stared at his brother in shock, his jaw clenching. He had spent so much time trying to get Elijah back yet here he stood in front of him and if he was honest with himself he wasn’t all too pleased to see him.

                                                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“You did good out there today, Caroline.” Rebekah told Caroline grabbing three glasses, they had returned to the Mikaelson mansion. “I didn’t expect you to take down Marcel’s informant so easily.”   

Caroline smiled at the compliment as Rebekah poured several drinks as she started speaking to Hayley. “I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou.” Rebekah said to Hayley as she poured three glasses. “What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?”

“I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there.” She hoped she wasn’t deluding herself that she could find any semblance of her real family out there. She didn’t want everything she had done to be for nothing. “But sometimes, when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going.”

Rebekah gave Hayley a sympathetic look and handed her a drink.

“She can’t have that!” Caroline protested as Hayley side-eyed Rebekah.

A look passed over Rebekah as she remembered that because of Hayley being pregnant that she should not be drinking. “Oh, right.” Rebekah shrugged and gulp down the glass she poured for Hayley in one go. “Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind.” She held a glass out to Cariline as Hayley rolled her eye.

Caroline accepted the drink. “Thanks.”  

“And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone.” Rebekah told Hayley sending her a pointed look.

Hayley smiled and Rebekah downed her second drink. The conversation between the girls was interrupted when Klaus came walking through the front door.

“Klaus.” Caroline smiled. “Finally, I-” she trailed off as Elijah walked in behind him with a huge smile and she tensed instinctively, remembering how he had invaded her mind.

“Elijah!” Rebekah broke out into a smile, running to Elijah and hugging him tightly. “You’re safe.”

Caroline not really wanting to stick around for Elijah’s reunion, downed her glass before reaching for the bottle, walking past Elijah and Rebekah, offering Klaus a faint smile as she passed him, heading outside.

Klaus brow furrowed as he watched her head outside. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that Rebekah was thrilled Elijah was back but he was surprised by Caroline’s reaction. Caroline had not gotten the chance to get to know Elijah yet but still, she seemed less than pleased about his return.

Klaus threw one more look at his siblings, watching as his brother went in obvious search of Hayley. Klaus turned, walking back outside. He didn’t see Caroline right away, which had him tensing. He scanned the grounds and caught sight of her walking to the apple tree and taking a seat on the ground with her back against it.

He tilted his head watching her a moment as she took a drink from the bottle of bourbon she had grabbed, he frowned wondering what was wrong.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 

Caroline sat back against the tree, her hands peeling at the label of the bottle she held.

She was happy for Klaus and Rebekah. That they had gotten their brother back but that didn’t mean she had to like it.  It was conflicting to be happy for them but also not liking it. When Elijah was around she felt like she had to have her guard up every second, not wanting him to mess with her head again.

She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Klaus. “What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“Wanted some fresh air,” she said in answer.

Klaus didn’t think she needed to come all the way out here for fresh air. He took the last few steps forward taking a seat beside her against the tree, his arm brushing against hers. “What’s wrong?”

Caroline turned her head to look at him and found his intense blue gaze on her expectantly. She looked away, avoiding, his eyes. “Nothing.” she dismissed.

“I don’t believe that.” Klaus shook his head, he turned his body toward hers, reaching out to cup her cheek and direct her eyes back to him. “Tell me what’s wrong? What’s bothering you?”

Caroline stared back at his searching gaze and felt compelled to tell him the truth. Not because he was trying to compel her because he wasn’t and she knew he wouldn’t. But because the concern in his gaze, left her with the feeling of being pulled toward him in the best way. “Your brother? Elijah. I don’t like being around him. I don’t trust him not to try and mess with my head like before.”

“You mean when the witches had you and he searched through your memories?” Klaus frowned. “It really bothers you, doesn’t it? Having someone mess with your head?” He recalled how she reacted when she learned he was compelling Cami, a woman, she didn’t even know. Her dislike for the way he controlled his hybirds. How determined she was to not let Silas into her head again.

“No one likes having their head mess with.” She avoided looking into his eyes by looking over his shoulder.

Klaus felt anger boiling at the surface, a quiet rage feeling his chest but it wasn’t for him or his family or his plans. No, this anger had far more importance. There was only one reason why Caroline could possibly feel so passionately about this. Someone had messed with her head and since vampires couldn’t compel other vampires it had to have happened when she was still human. “Who?” his voice was low with anger, taking on a darker tone than he usually used with her.

“What?” Caroline brow furrowed in confusion.

“Who messed with your head when you were still human?” He demanded, his hand gripped her arm. “Who compelled you?!”

Caroline glanced down at his hand, his grip tight before dragging her eyes back to his. Klaus realizing he might be hurting her and lessen his grip and brushed his hand down her arm until he could grasp her smaller hand in between his larger one. “Tell me?”

Caroline was sure if she told him the truth he would kill Damon and she couldn’t allow that. Not because he didn’t deserve it because there was a part of her that would always believe he deserved whatever he got for what he did to her. But because of how much Stefan loved his brother and she wouldn’t wish that loss on her best friend regardless of her anti-Damon feelings.

“Caroline..” His thumb brushed against her wrist, making goosebumps rise on her flesh. “Tell me.”

Still, she hesitated even though he was looking at her so imploring sounding completely, earnest and genuine.

“Please, Caroline.” his other hand reached out to cup her cheek. “I need to know.” He had to know so he could make the person pay in the worst way imaginable.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, her hand reaching up to grip the one he had on her cheek, seeing the concern, his need to know who hurt her, Caroline felt herself giving in. “You can’t kill him.”

“Kill who?” he just needed a name and they would pay for their mistreatment of her.

“You have to promise me you won’t kill him.” If she was going to tell him she had to know she wasn’t signing Damon’s death warrant.

Klaus clenched his jaw, reluctant to make a promise he was certain he would break.

“Promise me.” Caroline insisted, her hand tightening around his.

Klaus breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling with the movement. “I promise.”

Caroline watched him closely for any sign that he was lying before nodding more to herself than him. “Damon,” she admitted slowly. “It was Damon.”

Klaus' eyes thinned, jaw clenching, he had to keep his hands from tensing not wanting to hurt her as he slowly removed his hand from hers, not certain his anger wouldn’t get the better of him in a moment of impulsive rage. “What he did he do? What manner did he compel you?”

Caroline frowned as she looked away, her eyes closing as she forced the memories of those few weeks with Damon to the back of her mind as they started to surface.

“Caroline.” Klaus’s hand squeezed around her own, bringing her eyes back to him slowly.

“When I met Damon I was still human. Honestly, I was an insecure mess. I felt like everything I did back then was in competition with Elena. So when Damon showed up showing an interest in me it felt like a win.” She murmured quietly. “But it wasn’t. That first night I slept with him on my own but he fed on me and when I woke up I was terrified, I remembered what he had done.”

Klaus felt rage coursing through him that Damon would dare feed on Caroline, prey on her insecurities. But he forced himself not to react physically, feeling there was more to the story and he wanted to know all of it. He didn’t want Caroline shutting down on him now that he convinced her to tell him something so personal. “What happened after?”

“I fought him but he attacked me again and later he compelled me to be okay with the fact that he was a vampire. He fed on me, treated me like a human blood-bag all the while enjoying my body for weeks.” She shook her head in disgust. “He had me run stupid errands for him, he was cruel, I was nothing but a warm body to warm his bed that he could feed from any time he wanted.” Her fist clenched, muscles tightening, her stomach churned like acid. “I slept with him for weeks under his compulsion.” she muttered in utter disgust.

“Damon raped you.” The words were said through clenched teeth, his voice lethal.

“What?” CAroline’s eyes snapped to him. “No, he compelled me.” she shook her head. It wasn’t rape, it  _wasn’t_. It’s what she had told herself from the moment she woke up as a vampire and started remembering his compulsion.

“It was,” Klaus growled but his eyes softened with compassion as they fell on her. “You couldn’t say no because he compelled you but just because you couldn’t say it doesn’t mean you didn’t feel it in the deepest parts of you.”

Caroline’s eyes grew wet but still, she shook her head. She wasn’t raped. She wasn’t. “It wasn’t rape.” Her voice cracked on the vile word, pain spreading across her chest as the memories hit her like a flood. And even she knew it was a lie. A lie she told herself to keep going. One she had been telling herself since she remembered the compulsion because she had to see him almost every damn day. It was easier not to think of it as rape then accept that she’d basically been forced to accommodate the man who raped her into her circle of friends, into her life.  

“Tell me if he wasn’t compelling you to be there, would you have still been there? Would you have said no?” He asked, his hand rubbed her arm, hating the look of pain that came into her eyes.

“No. I wouldn't have been there.” she admitted her eyes filling with tears, her lip trembling, stark emotion of true pain written in her expression. “I would have said no.” her voice cracked, a tear escaping her eye.

Klaus reached up brushing the tear away. “You deserved so much better than what Damon Salvatore did to you. No one should have hurt you like that.” he paused, his hand tightening around her as he felt it tremble in his grip. “Does your mom know?”

“No.” Caroline gave her head a shake. “I never told her.”

“What about Stefan? Elena? Do they know what he did to you?”

Caroline admitted in a whisper. “They knew what was going on. at the time.”

“And they did nothing!” Klaus responded heatedly unable to keep his opinion to himself, how they acted like they were on such a higher moral ground than everyone else. “Because of your friends, Elena, you had to pretend like nothing was wrong!”

“These friends of yours that you’re so determined to stay loyal to they don’t deserve you. None of them. You’re worth so much more, Caroline,” he cupped her face with both his hands. “You deserve people in your life who will always put you first. You deserve someone who would show you even a  _fraction_ of the loyalty you have shown your worthless friends.”

Caroline bit her trembling lip to keep from crying. “And that someone’s supposed to be you?” she asked her voice wavering.

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be,” Klaus told her. “But more importantly I will never let anyone treat you the way you’ve been treated, I will never let  _anyone_ hurt you like that again.”

His words hit her in the chest like a balm, causing the pain she felt to lessen. She knew he meant every word and she felt a gratitude that what she’d been through hadn’t just been swept under the rug because it was convenient. She couldn’t stop herself as she reached out, gripping fistfuls of his shirt and tugging him forward, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Klaus’s hands fell away stunned by her embrace but seconds later he wrapped one around her and stroked a hand through her hair as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. “I promise, you’ll never go through something like that again.”

And when the time came and he saw Damon again he would make him pay, he wouldn’t kill him. No, death would be too good for him.  

He would make him  _suffer_ in ways he never imagined and only then would he consider ending his pointless existence. He would give a whole new meaning to the word torture.

His eyes blackened taking on the look of his hybrid eyes, hugging her more tightly to his body as he continued to stroke a hand through her blonde strands.

Caroline's arms tightened around, feeling a wave of comfort as his hand's stroke through her hair. His strong arms around her making her feel like there was not a single thing on this earth that could hurt her in this moment.

It could have been seconds or minutes or longer but footsteps sounded before they were being interrupted. “Niklaus, come inside, I have information to share.”

Caroline pulled away at the sound of Elijah’s voice and tried to compose herself, putting more distance between her and Klaus.

“Not now, Elijah.” Klaus snapped, annoyed with the intrusion.

“This is important Niklaus.” Elijah insisted, looking between the two.

Klaus snapped his head around to glare at his brother. “I said not now, Elijah!”

“No, it’s fine.” Caroline stood up, brushing grass from her pants. “It could be important.”

Klaus stood, taking her hand in his and catching her eye. “  _You’re important,_ Caroline.”

Caroline shot him a warm smile, appreciating his words. “So is this.” She looked at Elijah her warm smile fading. “We’re coming.”

Elijah observed the two, his eyes zeroing on his brother’s grasp on Caroline’s hand with a thoughtful look before he nodded, walking back toward the house.

“Thank you.” Caroline told Klaus, taking a step closer to him when Elijah was gone and brushed a lingering kiss to his cheek, her free hand, gripping his shoulder.

Klaus nodded in surprise, squeezing her hand, his eyes taking her in, feeling more connected to her than he had before.

Caroline gently removed her hand from his and nodded to the house with a small smile. “We should join the others.”

Klaus nodded reluctantly, grabbing up the last bit of the bottle finishing it off in one go and tossing it aside, before placing a hand on her lower back as they started the walk back to the house. A comfortable silence between them.

                                                 ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The Mikaelson siblings, Hayley and Caroline sat around the study in various places, Elijah stood behind the desk in the room, explaining everything that he had managed to learn from Davina. “Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie.”

A trickle of fear traveled down Hayley’s spine. They couldn’t know the truth about her and Sophie, could they? The truth about the babies she carried?

“This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina.”

Relief hit her like a wave but she did her best not to outwardly show it. She was just glad that they hadn’t found out the truth of her envolvement with Sophie or how she had stolen something, two something’s that were never meant to be hers but was a price she was willing to pay if it meant she got her family back. Her pack.   

“So all of this for one girl?” Caroline asked, trying to understand. It was a lot to go through all to get to one girl.

“She isn’t just any one girl.” Elijah responded.

                                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_“I swear, I had no idea that the Harvest could possibly be real!” Sophie argued, to her sister in the back room of Rousseau’s. Her face was filled with guilt and grief, eyes wet with tears._

_“But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe. And now my daughter is dead.” Jane-Anne cried, face grief-stricken._

_“Please tell me how to fix this.” Sophie pleaded desperately._

_“Now that Marcel has Davina, how we are even supposed to find her? If we don't finish the Harvest, Monique and those two other girls are dead for real.” Jane-Anne responded, sounding defeated, lost._

_Sophie stepped toward her sister, grabbing her hands.  “Look at me. You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back.” She said firmly, face set in determination. “It'll be our little secret. We'll do it together. I'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires, find Davina, stop Marcel and finish the ritual once and for all. Even if I have to slit Davina's throat myself.”_

_Jane-Anne nodded, holding tightly to her sister’s hand as she gave her something to hope for. A chance to get her daughter back. No matter the cost._  

                                             ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use Hayley to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life.” Said Elijah with weight, looking at each of them. “We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone.”

                                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sophie kneeled in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying. She was not going to let her sister’s death be in vain. She would get her niece, Sophie back at any cost. And she didn’t care who she had to sacrifice to do it.

                                                  ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hayley slipped out of the room with the excuse that she was tired but the truth was she needed a moment, breathing deeply, she pushed down the fear that they would find out the truth. She knew if Klaus ever did find out she would be as good as dead. No amount of pleading, begging or negotiating would save her.

She prayed to a god she didn’t even believe in that if Klaus ever did find out the truth she would be long gone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Klaus and Caroline scene discussing her experience with compelling was not what I wrote at first. I changed it cause I didn't want to offend anyone but I will be posting the original scene I had planned separately if you want to check it out. It may be triggering so if you're easily triggered you shouldn't read it or if you're a big Damon fan. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and the continued support for this story. It keeps me motivated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the deleted scene because I have plans on touching more on what Damon did to Caroline. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Rebekah let out a grunt as she landed on her back with a thud followed by a boot being pressed against her throat. “If you were wearing heels I would accuse you of using my own move against me.”

Caroline grinned pleased with herself, she removed her foot from it’s poised position above her neck and offered a hand to Rebekah to help her up. 

Rebekah looked from Caroline’s hand to Caroline before reaching her own out and grasping it, her lips formed a slow smirked. She pulled hard, yanking Caroline down and turning swiftly, pinning Caroline to the ground, her hand wrapped around her throat. “Never offer your hand to your enemy.” 

“I should have no problem remembering that,” Caroline grunted, pushing at Rebekah. “Get off.”

Rebekah smirked, releasing Caroline and pushing to her feet, dusting herself off. “You’re improving.” 

“Really?” Caroline got back to her feet, dusting herself off. 

“You’re not ready to take on an original but I’m certain you could now handle the average vampire, even some of the older ones.” 

“Damn, there goes my dream of taking you down one day.” Caroline joked. “I’ll just have to keep training till it’s a possibility.”

“Poor, poor, Caroline, that is never going to happen.” Rebekah shook her head in mock pity. 

Caroline laughed. “Thanks for the training, Rebekah. I’m gonna go get cleaned up, wash this dirt off.” Plus it was around the time her mother usually called to check in on her. 

“You know, I think getting out of Mystic Falls was the best thing to happen to you,” Rebekah informed her.

“How so?” Caroline wondered. 

“Well, I find you infinitely more tolerable.” Rebekah smiled. “I might even like you now but just a bit.”

“Just a bit?” Caroline asked with a small grin. 

“Just a little bit,” Rebekah smirked, parting her index and thumb, just an inch apart. 

Caroline shook her head with a laugh. “Well, it’s improvement to when we were always at each other’s throats.” 

“That it is indeed.” Rebekah agreed. 

Caroline smiled and headed into the house.

* * *

 

Klaus and Elijah sat opposite each other in the living room, both were reading. Klaus was reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake and Elijah was reading one of his mother's grimoires.

The body of a dead girl laid across the coffee table, classical music playing in the background.

After changing out the clothes she wore when she was training Caroline, now wearing a black dress, Rebekah entered the room. “So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? I train Caroline to fight while the two of you have vampire book club?” 

Klaus didn’t even bother to look up from his book. “Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?” 

“Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus,” Elijah responded.  

“And what's this business?” Rebekah waved a hand to the dead girl on the table, her blood dripping onto the table and carpet beneath.  

“This is a…” Elijah paused before finally admitting. “I don’t know what this is. A peace offering perhaps?”  

“It’s not a peace offering. Peace is overrated.” Klaus stated. “I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish.” 

“And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth.” Said Elijah stated.  

Klaus rolls his eyes, he didn’t need Elijah’s forgiveness. 

“Not this nonsense.” Elijah continued.  

“Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?” Klaus grinned to himself.  

“Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a two-hundred-year-old carpet,” said Rebekah. “And I have no doubt if Caroline saw this she would be giving us a lecture on morality and the importance of human life then again she does seem to be loosening up a bit.”

“Speaking of, where is the lovely Caroline?” Klaus asked finally looking up from his book. 

“She went to get cleaned up, she’s getting better at the takedowns,” Rebekah informed him. 

“Did you just compliment Caroline, if I didn’t know better I would say you were warming up to her.” Klaus grinned.

“I’m finding her slightly more tolerable,” she replied.

Elijah looked up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood dripped onto the floor. “Ah, yes, you have a point about the carpet, Rebekah.” 

As Klaus read over a line in the book he looked up at  Elijah, his eyes narrowing.

* * *

 

Marcel walked into the Palace Royale Hotel where he believed Klaus was staying.

* * *

 

Father Kieran pulls wooden boards off the windows of the church and waved to a group of men standing outside the door. The men who ran the city.

* * *

Klaus looked at Elijah, and then to Hayley, who walked through the room, her hand on her pregnant belly.

Klaus watched Elijah set down the grimoire and follow Hayley into the kitchen, resisting the to urge to roll her eyes at the way Elijah followed her like a lost little puppy.

* * *

 

Elijah followed Hayley into the kitchen and found her making herself breakfast, rooting through the fridge.

He leaned in the doorway. “Good morning.” he smiled.  

Hayley smiled back at him. “Hey.” 

Rebekah entered through the back door, dragging a trash can behind her, interrupting their moment.  “Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?”

“Actually I did.” Caroline breezed into the room to retrieve a bag of blood and a glass.

“You did?” Hayley raised an eyebrow. 

“Em-Hmm.” she hummed pouring the blood into a glass. “It’s right there on the counter." 

Hayley looked and saw a small notepad and written on was a small list of things they needed including Milk. “Oh,” said Hayley in surprise. 

“Add bleach.” Rebekah stomped through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess. 

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure. She hadn’t taken Rebekah one to do her own cleaning when she could just pay or compel someone to do it for her. 

She glanced at Elijah and Hayley who were sharing lingering looks and decided she didn’t want to be alone with them for much longer and followed Rebekah into the living room where she saw that Rebekah seemed to be cleaning up blood from the carpet and table and Klaus was reading a book on the couch. 

“Do I even want to know where that came from?” she asked and Klaus looked up at the sound of her voice, his lips ticking up into a smile. 

“No, you don’t.” Said Rebekah, getting to work on the blood. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Caroline took a seat right next to Klaus her leg brushing against his. “What are you reading?” she wondered, taking a sip of her glass of blood. 

Klaus held the book out to her and she leaned forward placing her glass on the table before accepting the book. “The Fruit of the Poison Tree” she read out loud. 

“Rebekah tells me training is going well,” said Klaus watching her closely, the way her hair fell around her shoulders as she tilted her head to read. 

“I like to think so, I would hate it if Rebekah was kicking my ass and I was getting nowhere,” she responded.

A laugh escaped Rebekah and she grinned at Caroline. “It’s fun at least.”

“I’m sure it is,” Caroline said, returning Rebekah’s grin and handing Klaus the book back. “Apparently, I’m more tolerable now,” she told him. 

“So, I’ve heard,” he said, reaching out and brushing her hair back from her face. “But I found you fascinating, to begin with.”

Caroline smiled, not pulling back from him, reaching for her glass on the table and settling back on the couch next to him. “Well, you do have good taste.” 

Rebekah quirked an eyebrow. Was Caroline flirting back with her brother? It certainly sounded like that to her. She wondered if Caroline realized what she was doing. 

Klaus grinned at Caroline's response and stretched his arm out on the back of the couch, his finger’s playing with the strands of her hair brushing up against his hand.

* * *

 

Elijah started digging around a cupboard as Hayley pulled ice cream out of the freezer. “You know, I do hope my siblings and Caroline were hospitable to you, in my absence.” 

“And your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart…” Hayley looked up to see Elijah bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter. “I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my babies are Lucifer’s offspring.” The lie of referring to the babies as her’s were starting to come more naturally to her.  

Elijah smiled sympathetically as he pulled orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pouring Hayley a bowl of cereal, and then filling it with milk. 

Hayley noticed the milk. “Oh...milk.” she paused. “They've been fine. Caroline and I were off to a rough start but we seem to be passed that now. Your siblings are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that.” 

“I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece.” Elijah smiled. “So, back to the murderous witches.” he handed her the bowl of cereal. “I have some concerns.” 

“They're evil,” said Hayley. “And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting.” But it wasn’t just that, her deal with Sophie, if it were to get out, she shuddered to think of the consequences.  If it came down to her Sophie she wouldn't hesitate to throw the witch under the bus. 

“Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem,” said Elijah. 

“What?” Asked Hayley stunned. How were they going to do that? She hoped to god it wouldn’t affect the spell that Sophie had used to place Klaus and Caroline’s children into her womb.  

“I am all for it.” Rebekah walked into the kitchen. “As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town.” she paused. Well, after she finished Caroline’s training, but then again Klaus could take over training her, she dragged the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor who by some miracle Caroline hadn’t seen thanks to her removing her from the living room before Caroline had joined them. “Who do we have to kill?” 

Elijah looked to be thinking. “Probably no one.” 

Hayley looked at him doubtfully. 

“Alright, potentially everyone,” Elijah admitted before turning to leave.

* * *

 

Sophie was at Rousseau's in the back room, chopping up vegetables and talking to Sabine, who was sitting on one of the tables.

Sophie waved a hand at the table she was sitting on, making a face. “I cook on that, you know!” 

“Don't get cranky with me! I'm the only witch who still likes you.” Sabine retorted with a half smirk.  

Sophie stirred the gumbo she had going. “Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything,” she replied, turning back to Sabine. 

“They'll come around,” said Sabine. “They're just old-school and scared.” 

“Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid babies?” Sophie shot an accusing glare at Sabine, blaming her for what had happened. “Agnes and her freak-show minions had a real field day with that one.” 

“I can't help what I see, Soph.” Sabine shook her head. “Besides there’s something up with that pregnancy. I swear it’s connected to Klaus’s girl.” 

Sophie was careful to keep her expression neutral. No one, not even Sabine could be trusted with the truth of Hayley's pregnancy. She forced a smile. “Well, if you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart! And what you're sensing is the linking spell I did on Caroline and the babies.” she walked toward the table to grab some celery. “Scootch!”

Sabine wasn’t all that convinced that Sophie was right about that but said nothing to contradict her.  

Sophie returned to her table and Sabine hopped down to join her. She saw a shadow in her peripheral vision and got suspicious. Suddenly, two people in black masked come out of nowhere.

“What the...?” she started to say but was cut off as one of the masked figures backhanded her across the face, she went sprawling to the floor unconscious. Sophie tried to fight the other two masked people off, but they blew some powder in her face and she fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

 

Caroline watched as Klaus got up from his seat beside her, setting his book aside, she picked it up and flipped through it again as she sipped at her blood.

Klaus returned a moment later and when she looked up, she saw he had his sketchpad in hand, she raised a single brow at him in question. “I feel like sketching the beauty of the morning.”

Caroline’s brow furrowed as she glanced around the room, wondering how he was supposed to do that from inside. But when he settled with his sketchpad on his knee and kept glancing at her as he moved a pencil over the page she realized he meant her. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at herself. She settled back on the couch, skimming through the book with one hand, and holding her glass of blood in the other. 

Rebekah scrubbed at the bloodstains in the carpet as Klaus took the opportunity to sketch Caroline who was sifting through his book. After getting rid of the body she had returned to the living room to try and get rid of the bloodstains. Rebekah glanced at the book that Caroline was going through that Klaus had been reading.  “Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood.” 

Klaus glanced up from his sketchpad and shook his head. “Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!” 

Caroline snorted at that, she really doubted that. 

Rebekah side-eyed them both but grinned, Klaus grinned back at her while Caroline lifted her glass of blood, taking a drink. 

“Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure,” said Elijah as he rejoined them in the living room. He opened Esther's grimoire and started flipping through it. 

“What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?” asked Rebekah.  

“Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic.”

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look of confusion.  

Caroline’s brow furrowed as she stared at her least favorite Original. Why did Elijah offer such a thing to the witch and why did he want to help her learn control?

“I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell,” said Elijah.

Rebekah looked at him stunned. “Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?”

“And Caroline from the babies,” Elijah said glancing at Caroline. 

Klaus looked at Caroline, watching her face light up with hope at the prospect of no longer being linked to the lives of his children. He wanted that too, he wanted her safe but he also dreaded it. If they managed to undo the linking spells, it would be one step closer to her being able to leave and return to Mystic Falls. Something he dreaded, having her around all the time was amazing and he loved it, even when she was arguing with him because at least she was there. And things had been progressing between them. He felt like she was finally allowing herself to accept whatever she may feel for him without fear of judgment of what her friends back in Mystic Falls might think.  

“Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void.” Elijah declared like his word was law.  

Klaus and Rebekah grinned, Caroline raised a brow, wondering if everyone in the Mikaelson family was so dramatic.

“Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted.” Elijah pointed to Rebekah, pausing to think for a moment. “You stay here and watch Hayley.” he looked to Caroline. “And you Ms. Forbes can finish cleaning this mess up for Rebekah.”

Klaus glared at him. “Don’t tell her wha-”

Caroline bristled. “Excuse me?” she cut Klaus off, glaring at Elijah. Wondering at his audacity to order her about like she was a cleaning lady or something. “What makes you think you can order me around?”

Elijah brow raised in surprise, as she glared and talked back to him. “This is my family home and you are a guest in this house and it would be helpful if you contributed more.”

Klaus placed his sketch beside him, his jaw clenched as he rose. “Caroline is not a guest here.” He moved toward his brother. “She’s more than that and you will treat her with the respect that you would anyone else, brother.” 

“I wasn’t disrespecting her, I-”

“Yes, you were.” Klaus snapped angrily and Rebekah looked between her brothers, watching Klaus warily, wondering if he was about to lunge at Elijah in what he deemed in the defense of Caroline. 

Caroline rose, putting a hand out to Klaus to stop him. “I don’t need you to fight battles for me, Klaus.” She turned back to Elijah. “I’m regretting ever helping Rebekah try to get you back. You come back here expecting everyone to follow your orders. And why? Because you're angry at Klaus for daggering you? Because you see yourself as the family Patriarch? Well, I could care less and if you think for a second I’m going to let you order me around like some nobody you have another thing coming.” She walked forward till she was standing directly across from him. “You want this mess cleaned up than do it your damn self.” 

Elijah raised an eyebrow as she turned to push past him but she quickly turned back walking to the table grabbing her glass of blood, raising it at him in a mocking salute and walked right past him with a glare thrown in his direction. 

Klaus chuckled. “I think we found someone who actually dislikes the noble Elijah.” 

Rebekah frowned. “If she dislikes Elijah so much why did she help me? Besides needing training that she could have easily gotten from you. Why did she try to help find him?”

Klaus didn’t know why but if he had to guess he would say it was because she wanted to help Rebekah due to their deal and needing to get out of the house. 

Elijah face clouded over with confusion. “I wasn’t aware she tried to help get me back.” 

“It was more a quid-pro-quo. She helped me with my plan to get you back and I give her some fight training.” Rebekah shrugged. “I don’t think it was about you.” 

Elijah made a non-committal noise, turning on his heel and striding from the room. 

Rebekah turned to Klaus. “And how did I get elected super-nanny?” 

“More importantly, who put him in charge?” Klaus followed Elijah out of the room. He didn't like the way Elijah seemed to think he owed him and was free to call the shots. And he needed to have a word with him about Caroline. He wouldn’t have anyone addressing Caroline the way Elijah did moments ago. He would not allow for her to be disrespected.

* * *

 

Marcel sat alone at the local nightwalker bar, drinking a bottle of scotch, various vampires around him were feeding on humans at the tables around the room.

Josh saw Marcel and approached him. “Hey. Is everything okay?” 

Marcel shot him a dry look. 

“Uh, can I get you something?” Josh asked instead. 

“Look, I know you want a daylight ring, kid. Little heads up? I got guys eighty years ahead of you.” Marcel told him, he didn’t need the kid pestering him.  

Josh nodded nervously. “Noted. Sorry.” he turned on heel and started to walk away.

Marcel watched him start to leave. “Wait!” he called him back. “You know Klaus Mikaelson. I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right?” 

“Uhhh, yeah...the Palace Royale.” Josh stammered, God, he was terrible at duplicity, he hoped he didn’t look like a deer caught in headlights. 

“See, I stopped by his hotel, to say sorry about an argument we had. Turns out he lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown?" asked Marcel.

“Uhhh...Lord of the Rings?” Josh guessed unsure, he didn’t really take Marcel for a Lord of the Rings kind of guy. 

“No, Shakespeare.” Marcel corrected. “When I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays. All about a king who gained the world, but lost his soul. But now, I get it! You see, when it's all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust!” 

“There's gotta be somebody, somewhere that you can trust?” said Josh. “'To stick to you, through thick and thin, to the bitter end.' Sam and Frodo, The Fellowship of the Ring.” he gave a shrug, not knowing if Marcel got the reference or not. 

Marcel nodded slowly. “Yeah, there is someone. We used to be best friends.” he patted Josh on the arm as he got up and left.

* * *

 

Davina was sketching with charcoal on her easel in her attic room when Elijah arrived, leaning against the doorway, knocking on the door. Davina smiled at him as he held up, pages from his mother’s grimoire wrapped in cloth. “I made you a promise.”

Davina’s smiled broadened. “Come in!”

* * *

 

Davina spread a page of Esther's grimoire on her table. “It's a spell of unknotting?”

“This is a sanguinum knot. The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control.” Elijah explained, he offered her two roped knots. “This is one of my mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page.” he walked toward the door, then turned back to her. “A spell of your choosing, next time.” he graced her with a smile before leaving.

* * *

Sophie had regained consciousness and she struggled against the grips of the masked people who knocked her out, even as they shackled her to chains hanging from the ceiling. “Let go of me!” she demanded.  She recognized where she was by the stone walls. She was in a mausoleum in the Lafayette cemetery.

Agnes entered the room with a bag and set it on a table. ”Leave her be.” 

“Killing me to get to Klaus, or his babies is not the answer!” Sophie exclaimed, glaring. 

Agnes started rooting through the bag. “I'm not gonna kill you, Sophie, I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if those babies grow another day.” she turned to face Sophie. “Sabine's omen was clear. One of those babies will bring death to us all.” 

Sophie looked at her, fear coursing through her. “What are you gonna do?” 

“I’m going to fix the mistake you and your sister made.” Agnes held up a large, old-looking metal syringe with a long needle. 

“No, no, Agnes, no,” Sophie said terrified, it would ruin everything. “No, no, don't!” And Klaus. God, Klaus would kill every witch in New Orleans if Caroline was to die because Sophie ended the pregnancy. 

Agnes held Sophie's head down, stopping her struggles and stabbing the needle into her neck.

* * *

 

In her bedroom, Hayley yelled out in pain as she grasped her neck. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed blood on her fingers. “AHH!”

Rebekah heard her shout and walked into the room.  “What the hell was that?” 

“Hell if I know, it felt like I was being stabbed,” Hayley muttered, she shared a worried look Rebekah as they both realized that something bad was happening. Just not to her but to Sophie. 

“Hey, is everything alright in here?” Caroline asked walking into the room having heard Hayley’s cry of pain. When both Hayley and Rebekah looked at her with troubled looks. She felt an inkling of dread. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

* * *

 

Elijah and Klaus found Sabine on the floor of Rousseau's kitchen and Elijah helped her up back to her feet.  “What happened?” Elijah asked gruffly.

“It was Agnes.” Sabine rubbed her head as she looked around. “Her men took Sophie.” 

“Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots.” Klaus growled. “If anything happens to Caroline there’s not a single thing you can say or do that will keep me from slaughtering that old witch and her cohorts.”  

Elijah ignored his brother and focused on Sabine. “Where is she?” 

“If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her,” she said looking at Klaus.  

“If Caroline is in danger because of her, yes, I’m going to kill the old hag.” Klaus sneered.  

“Look, I know she's a little...coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us.” Sabine was trying to reason with him. “The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells.” 

“Like completing the Harvest ritual?” Elijah inquired.  

Sabine looked at him confused. “You know about that?” 

“Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know,” Elijah responded.  

”Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink Caroline from my children, I won’t have her in constant danger. Two, unlink your friend Sophie,so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my children. Three... there is no three.” Klaus spoke to her.

“I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him, whatsoever. “ Elijah paused for a beat before continuing. “Now talk.”

* * *

 

Marcel walked through the gate to the Garden, approaching Thierry's “cell” amid the groans of pain of the other vampire inmates. “Thierry.”

“Marcel.” Thierry's voice was weak and groggy as he stared at Marcel, struggling to focus his gaze. “Come to punish me again?” 

“Someone asked if there was anyone I ever trusted. I only came up with one name. You. So, Thierry, you and I are gonna have a little talk about Klaus Mikaelson.” Marcel grabbed a sledgehammer and started to break down the wall of bricks surrounding Thierry.

* * *

 

"Time for the demon spawns to snack!” Rebekah entered a sitting room where Hayley was relaxing back in an armchair.  

“I really wish you wouldn't call them that.” Hayley told her.  

“Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet?” Rebekah quipped holding out a basket of fruit. “Take one, the plantation's lousy with them.”

“I’m gonna have to agree with Hayley with this one.” Caroline followed Rebekah into the room with a glass of orange juice as Hayley choose an apple from the basket, grasping it in her hand. “You should stay hydrated.” She told Hayley holding the glass of orange juice out to her.   

Hayley accepted the glass. “I feel fine...which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related.” 

“Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch!” said Rebekah. “I can forget about never hearing the end of it because I’ll be in a coffin for the rest of my life.” She had no doubts about the lengths Klaus was willing to go if Caroline were to die on her watch because Hayley and the babies died.  

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch,” Hayley told Rebekah.  

“What changed your mind?” Rebekah asked with a smile.  

“Oh, I still think you're a bitch!” Hayley smiled. “I've just grown to like that about you.” 

“Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say.” She chuckled. 

“If you thought she was a bitch now you should have seen her in Mystic Falls,” Caroline said, shooting a teasing smile Rebekah’s way. 

“You’re one to talk.” Rebekah shot back but there was no heat behind her words. 

Caroline shrugged, she knew she could be a bitch when she wanted to be. 

Rebekah's face turned serious as she turned back to Hayley and said. “Remember it when I'm gone.” 

“Gone?” Hayley repeated confused. ”Where are you going?” 

“I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so...as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess.” she paused a beat. “It's time for me to fly the coop.”  

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Elijah. She frowned if Rebekah left she was gonna have to get Klaus to train her instread. 

“Oh…” Hayley was about to bite into the apple but faltered suddenly feeling woozy. 

Rebekah frowned concernedly. “What's wrong?”  

Hayley shook her head. “I dunno, probably morning sickness…” 

Rebekah placed her hand on Hayley's forehead. “Oh, you're burning up, actually.”

“How ba-” Caroline step forward and stumbled, barely catching herself falling as she suddenly felt faint and shaky. 

Rebekah looked between her and Hayley, then to Hayley’s stomach. “That can’t be good.”

* * *

 

Klaus and Elijah found Sophie in a mausoleum in the Lafayette cemetery and Elijah set about freeing her from her chains.

Sophie groaned as the shackles broke. “Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when…” 

“Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love?” Klaus responded impatiently, not wanting a witch history lesson. 

“It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature,” Sophie said gravely. 

Klaus froze if that happened, Caroline would... She would die. Here beauty erased from the world. 

“It's for a miscarriage,” Elijah said stunned, anger leaking beneath the surface.  

Sophie nodded. 

“How long?” Klaus growled as his eyes seemed to flicker. 

Sophie took a step back, feeling a spark of fear. 

“So, how much time do we ha-” Elijah started but was cut off by Sophie’s startled scream, her body slamming into the wall Klaus’s hand tight around her throat. “Niklaus!” 

“ _ How long?! _ ” Klaus demanded, voice low and menacing. 

Sophie tried to speak but his grip was too tight, she couldn’t breathe, black dots appeared in her vision. 

“Niklaus!” Elijah ripped Klaus away from Sophie. 

Klaus whirled on him, shoving him off. “Get off me!” 

“You need to calm down.” Elijah insisted firmly, moving to stand in front of Sophie. “She is still linked to Hayley. You cannot under any circumstances kill her.” 

Klaus looked at his brother in annoyance, cursing that fucking linking spell. His blackened ambers eyes glared murderously, veins rising on his cheeks. “HOW LONG!?” The words were ripped from his chest. 

Sophie's hand was around her throat, rubbing the now tender skin, she was sure to stay behind Elijah. “It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide…” She got out after a moment. “And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests.” 

“Agnes.” Klaus took a step forward, pushing Elijah out of the way and towering over her. “Where can I find her?!” 

“You won't! There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."

“That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley. And Caroline from the children. No more danger toward her, Caroline or the children.” said Elijah.  

“No, what?” Sophie shook her head in denial. “If I am not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage on you. If Caroline’s isn’t linked to those children there is nothing to keep him from killing me.” She shot a look at Klaus being face to faced with his hybrid side was more frightening than she ever thought it would be. It really put a new perspective on things. “We had a deal!”  

“We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux.” Elijah was more than ready to put an to the witches demands over them. “Our deal no longer stands!”

Sophie looked at him in outraged but more than that her eyes went to Klaus who flashed her an evil look, baring his fangs at her. She knew he'd be more than happy to tear into her throat.

* * *

 

Marcel handed Thierry a canteen of blood, who was sitting on a step in the Garden, Marcel sat down beside him.

“Does this mean you're pardoning me?” asked Thierry.  

“Aw, you know I can't do that.” Marcel shook his head. “You broke my number one rule, you killed a vampire, T. I let that go, it'll make me look weak.” 

Thierry chugged the blood down. “I warned you about Klaus.”  

“Yeah, I should've listened,” Marcel said, admitting he had been wrong not to. “This guy's been in my town for months, but hiding where he lays his head at night. What else is he hiding, is what I want to know! I didn't listen to you before, but I sure as hell am now. Tell me what happened the night that got you put in here, and you might find yourself out by Mardi Gras.” 

“The night of the Masquerade Party, you sent us rousting in the Cauldron to mess with the witches. So, when Max came in rousting, he went straight for Katie's throat. Now, you said to roust, you didn't say to kill. Now, he's a nightwalker. I'm a daywalker. I told him to stop, and he wouldn't. So I stopped him. That night's on an endless loop in my head.” he paused. “I think Max was compelled.” 

“No.” Marcel denied, his guys being compelled wasn’t possible. “All my guys are on vervain.”  

“Not if Klaus drained him!” Theirry argued. “Max went missing for a couple days before the rousting, right?” 

“T, they found stuff you and your girl stole from me in her shop,” Marcel stated, there was no point for Thierry to lie to him.  

“Have you ever been in the Jardin Gris?” Thierry questioned. “You can't find your own hand in front of your face in there! And yet somehow, someone went in there, and after a couple minutes, found some stolen goods?” 

Marcel wiped at his face anxiously, he couldn’t help but consider Thierry's words. 

“Go there! See for yourself!” Thierry challenged. “But I'm telling you, besides Max, somebody else in the crew had to be compelled. Watch your back.” He took another swig from the canteen of blood.  

* * *

 

Father Kieran has put up a "Substance Abuse Anonymous" sign at St. Ann's Catholic Church in order to meet with some city officials in private without being disturbed.  

“So, a few tourists go missing. Okay, we can spin it, no problem. But do you know how hard it is to sell a gas leak story to the city council when a bunch of church windows magically explode?” The Mayor questioned.  

“Mr. Mayor, what is this, an electoral debate?” replied Kieran. "Marcel overstepped, I will handle it.”

Klaus through the front doors of the church open, striding in. “Easier said than done. Marcel is quite the little warrior.” 

A Police officer tried to stop him but Klaus turned his head around and swiftly broke his neck. He was in no mood to deal with people today. 

“Who the hell are you?” The Mayor demanded after watching his officer fall to the ground, dead.  

“My name is Klaus. And you lot are the Faction. Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. Well, I should know. I created this group. Only, in my day, it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians.” Klaus looked around at all the men. “Looks like nothing's changed.” 

“One thing has: it's exclusively human now,” Kieran spoke up looking at Klaus like he was something beneath his shoe. “No vampires allowed, especially no Originals.”  

Klaus gave a harsh laugh. “I haven't come to join! I've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch Elder called Agnes. All I need is an address.” 

“And, uh, why would we want to help you?” Kieran questioned.  

“What if I told you that Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town? That she is the witch who hexed your nephew, Sean?” Klaus asked enticingly.  

“We'd need some time to discuss--” 

Klaus cut him off.  “I DON'T. HAVE. TIME.” he shouted. 

Kieran chuckled in response. 

“Nor do I like being asked to wait. And I am in no mood for a show of patience.” Klaus stated warningly.  

“You may have all the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now, you are dealing with the humans,” said Father Kieran. And unless you plan on killing all of us, I politely suggest you do as I say, and give us time to discuss it.” he gestured widely to the other men in the room. 

Klaus leaned forward toward the father. “You know what I like about you, Father? Is you're aware of our reputation, and yet still, you stand tall against me.” he paused. “Admirable!” The smile slid from his face. “Unfortunately for you, I can’t afford to waste any time more than necessary, get me what I want or I will start killing every human official in the city.” he glanced pointedly back at the dead cop. “You have one hour.”  He turned to leave, stepping over the dead officer. 

Kieran waited till Klaus was gone before speaking. ”I want that witch. Cell phone records, our guys in the 9th.” 

“For the vampire?” asked the Mayor.  

Kieran didn’t care for Klaus’s threats. This was personal now. He sighed. “No. For me.”

* * *

 

Davina continued to work on the unlinking spell Elijah had given her. She held her hands out over the two knots and read from the page.  “Phesmatos omnio legares coldate sangorium.” Davina stared at the knots, waiting for something to happen but nothing did, the knots didn't unravel like she expected them to. She exhaled in frustration, running her hand through her hair before angrily hitting her easel.

* * *

 

Hayley laid in bed as Rebekah blotted sweat from her forehead and chest, Caroline hovered on the other side of the bed, wringing her hands worriedly. 

Rebekah turned her head to glare at Caroline. “Would you stop your incessant pacing?!” 

“I’m worried.” Caroline defended. 

“Well, you’re pacing isn’t helping.” When Rebekah turned back to Hayley she scowled at her. “Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute.” 

“I feel like I've been microwaved,” Hayley whined, fidgeting in the bed.  

“Hey! Just because you're carrying two babies, doesn't mean you get to act like one!” Rebekah told her. “I'm sure my little niece and nephew are healing you up as we speak.”  

Elijah rushed into the room not a moment later with Sophie. Rebekah quickly stood to greet them, glaring at Sophie. “What the hell is she doing here?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Caroline agreed.  

Sophie sighed. “I'm trying to help.” 

“Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess!” Rebekah threw back at her. “Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?” 

“Rebekah, let her do what she can,” Elijah told his sister. 

“How can you even trust her?” asked Caroline. 

“I don’t.” said Elijah “but Hayley and the lives of those children are more important than any mistrust we may have for her.”   

“I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs.” Sophie looked at Rebekah. “I'll text you a list.” 

Rebekah glared but when Elijah nodded at her in encouragement, she relented. “Fine.” She smiled patronizingly. “Happy to play the fetch girl.” She shoved the towel she was using into his chest and stomped out of the room.

“Perhaps you should go with her, Caroline?” Elijah suggested. 

Caroline crossed her arms. “I’m not going anywhere.” She glared at Sophie. If there was anyone she distrusted the most it was the witch and she wasn’t about to leave the lives of Klaus’s children in her care.

Elijah leveled Caroline with a look. “I think it would be best if you help Rebekah, Caroline.” he stared her down. 

Caroline raised her chin, matching his stare not budging. “I didn’t ask what you thought was best.”

Elijah was surprised that she didn’t back down and seeing she wasn’t going to budge he focused back on the more important matter at hand, Hayley and Sophie.  

* * *

 

Rebekah frantically rifled through bottles and jars on the shelves of the Jardin Grin Voodoo shop, looking for the herbs she needed to help Hayley.

“Isn't this Katie's shop?” asked Marcel walking into the shop.  

Rebekah stopped, she rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as she went back to looking for the herbs.

“She leave you the keys in her will, or maybe it's just Help-Yourself Tuesday?” Marcel questioned, watching her. “What are you doing here?” 

“You know, I read if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite a vampire-repellant? Wards off even the most resilient pest.” She snarked at him annoyed. “Why are you here?” 

“Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals,” Marcel responded. “But, every time I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!” 

“Well, luckily for you, your "cookies" are the last thing on my mind,” Rebekah, brushed him off.  

“Oh, I can see that!” Marcel walked toward her. “Though, I can think of a time when things were different.” 

“Maybe once. Not anymore.” Said Rebekah, finding the herbs she was looking for. “Camphor, found it!” she quickly left the shop, leaving Marcel, looking around the shop after her abrupt exit.

* * *

 

Father Kieran looked down at his phone, receiving a text message from Chief Sullivan that read  _ ‘3631 CHARBONNET ST. LOWER 9TH WARD.’ _ He slipped his phone into his pocket, going to leave but was stopped. 

“Going somewhere?” Klaus blocked his path.  

Father Kieran tried to keep a straight face, though he was nervous by Klaus’s sudden appearance. “You're early.” 

“Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes and if anyone is going to kill her it’s going to be me so forget any ideas about sending her off to meet her maker. So, I propose we strike a deal!” He took a seat down in one of the pews. “Bring her here! In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, remains safe. Oh, I'd so hate for her to get caught up in all of this.”

* * *

 

Sometime later, Agnes was brought to the church, handcuffed by police officers. “This is outrageous! What is the charge?” Agnes demanded.  

The officers sat her in a pew before leaving.  

“Please, Agnes.” said Kieran. “You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town.” 

An officer handed him a folded cloth which was revealed to hold the Needle of Sorrows. 

“Who do you think runs everything else?" Kieran held the needle up and called out to Klaus. “I believe this is what you were looking for?”

Klaus sped to Kieran side. “Hello, Agnes.”  

“You made a deal with  _ HIM _ ?” Agnes demanded in disgust.  

“After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!” Kieran all but sneered.  

Agnes stood up getting in Kieran's face. “You can't hurt me, the entire witch community will turn against you!” 

“ENOUGH!” shouted Klaus. “Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket.” He held up the Needle of Sorrows. “Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death!” 

Agnes smirked at Klaus. “Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil children and with their death, you’ll lose the one you care about. It's just a matter of time!” 

_ “I WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE LINE!!” _ He shouted, enraged. “Don’t tempt me!” 

Agnes flinched back from the force of his anger.

* * *

 

Caroline helped Hayley outside, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. Usually, Hayley wouldn’t accept someone treating her like an invalid but she honestly felt like crap.

Caroline was helping her sit down beside the swimming pool when a wave dizziness and she stumbled back. 

“Woah.” A hand landed on her back, steadying her. “You alright there, Caroline?” Rebekah asked with concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just lost my footing.” Caroline dismissed, standing up straighter, trying to force the dizziness away. 

“No, you’re not. You’re feeling whatever it is they've done to Hayley.” Rebekah took her by the arm and set her down on one of the lounge chairs. 

“No, I was just having a moment of clumsiness.” Caroline tried to push back to her feet but fell back into the lounge chair. 

“Vampires are not clumsy by nature.” Rebekah scoffed. “Don’t get back up. We have to worry about Hayley and the babies. I can’t worry about you too.” And though her words were a little harsh, it didn’t take from the concern in her eyes. 

“But I need to check Hayley’s temperature.” Caroline protested, trying to get up again. 

“I’ll do it.” Rebekah put her hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. “Don’t move.” 

Caroline frowned but nodded, handing Rebekah a thermometer. 

Rebekah cast a worried glance at Caroline, expecting a bigger fight from her. She must really be feeling whatever it is attacking the babies and Hayley. Rebekah moved over to Hayley checking her temperature, while Elijah joined them, helping Sophie with some witch herbs. 

Elijah removed his coat quickly. “She's burning up! We need to do this now.” 

“Clearly,” Caroline breathed out deeply, a hand going to her chest, she felt her own skin heating up, it felt like she was sweating bullets. “I can feel it.” 

Rebekah stepped toward Caroline worried, pressing a hand to her forehead, cursing under her breath, her temperature was running hotter than Hayley’s if that was even possible. Maybe it was because she had a direct link to the babies whose lives were the ones in jeopardy. 

“Get her in the water!” Sophie ordered Elijah urgently.  

Elijah jumped into the pool and then helped Hayley in. 

Sophie mixed herbs in a cup and followed them in. 

“I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help,” stated Rebekah, casting worried glances at Caroline, she had gotten paler her skin taking on an ugly pallor color.  

“Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down,” said Sophie.

“Should we get Caroline in there as well?” Rebekah worried. 

“No, if we can help Hayley then both Caroline and the twins should be fine.” Sophie cast a look at Hayley and frowned, she had to hurry. If Caroline died Klaus wouldn’t just kill her, he’d make her suffer unimaginably so.  She was sure of it. 

Sophie waded into the pool, quickly handing Hayley a drink. “Drink this!” she looked to Elijah. “You're going to have to get her heart rate down.” 

“How do you suggest I do that?” questioned Elijah.  

“Hold her,” said Sophie. “It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure.” 

“This is never gonna work.” Rebekah scoffed.  

Elijah scooped Hayley up into his arms, holding her against his chest bridal-style. “Davina will break the link, we just need time.” 

Hayley clung tightly to Elijah, letting out a groan of pain as she gasped for breath.

Caroline gasped when she felt a sudden pain coursed through her, she placed a hand to her chest, struggling to feel anything but pain. 

“Caroline?” Rebekah turned to her worriedly when she made a pain noise, her eyes widened when she saw Caroline’s skin, graying over, black veins slowly appearing on her hands. “Bloody hell.” She breathed. They had two minutes at best and then this city was going to bleed because her brother had lost Caroline.  

* * *

 

Davina sat on her bed in her room, studying the spell  Elijah gave her intently. She stared at the two sanguinum knots on her vanity, and after a moment, she stood up, walking over to it. She picked up both knots, one in each hand, she took a deep breath. “Phesmatos omnio legares cardate…” she started to chant, her voice a little above a whisper.

* * *

 

“I can't breathe!” Hayley’s breath came out in sharp harsh pants as she started to hyperventilate.  

“Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley!” Elijah said, forcing her to focus back on him. “Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice.” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “You'll be okay. You'll be okay.”

“She might be but the babies won’t.” Caroline gasped, closing her fist and pressing it tightly against her chest as she felt a wave of pain ripple through her. 

“ _ Caroline!” _

Caroline's eyes snapped to Rebekah hearing the alarm and the underlining fear in her voice. Rebekah was looking at her in horror.

Rebekah crouched in front of Caroline, taking her hand in hers. “You’re dessicating.” 

Caroline saw the skin of her hand graying over black veins spreading across her skin as she started to lose feeling in her body. “I can’t- I can’t..”

Rebekah’s hand tightened around hers. “You can’t what?”

“I can’t feel your hand against my own.” she looked at Rebekah unable to push the fear away. “Am I going to die?” 

“No.” Rebekah shook her head sharply. “Just hang in there. You’re going to be fine.” If Caroline was to die Rebekah knew there would be no quelling Nik’s rage or his grief. 

* * *

“Phesmatos omnio legares cardate sangorium.” Davina chanted just as the clock on her table chimed as it hit 09:00 PM.

* * *

 

“AHHHH!” Hayley started to scream in pain. “AHHHH!”

Caroline gasped, it felt like fire licking at her skin, she slumped forward, she thought she would have hit the ground but she felt Rebekah’s arms slipping around her as she repeated her name in alarm. “Caroline? Caroline!” 

Black dots danced in her vision as her vision narrowed down, the last thing she saw was the rare genuine look of concern plain as day on Rebekah’s face and the sound of Hayley screaming in pain before she lost consciousness. 

“ _ Bloody hell _ ,” Rebekah muttered, holding Caroline unconscious form against her.

* * *

 

The knots in Davina's hands floated to the air and started to unravel the knot coming undone.

* * *

 

“Caroline?” Rebekah shook her by the shoulders. “ _ Caroline! _ ” she shook her harder when she got no response.

Sophie started to gasp as the linking spell began to lift but Hayley continued to groan in pain.

* * *

 

The knot completely unraveled itself in midair, and Davina smiled delighted, giggling in happiness.

* * *

 

Sophie looked up at the sky. “I just felt it lift.”

Rebekah's eyes darted back to Caroline when she saw Hayley calming down and Elijah looked at her stunned. “Caroline?” she shook her, sighing in relief when she saw her skin returning back to normal and that she was no longer desiccating. “Caroline?” she shook her.  

Caroline’s eyes fluttered open slowly and she pulled away from Rebekah, looking around she saw Hayley standing on her own in the pool but leaning against Elijah’s body. She noted Hayley didn’t look to be in any more pain, she remembered her screaming before she lost consciousness. “Is the link broken?”

Sophie removed one of her earrings and poke her palm with it until she drew blood, Hayley watched her not feeling it. Elijah held up her hand and they both stared at each other in wonder.  

Rebekah noticing their shared moment and pushed herself back to her feet and held a hand out to Caroline. 

“Thanks.” Caroline accepted her assistance and let her pull her up. 

Elijah quickly let go of Hayley’s hand and led her out of the pool. “Come on, let's go.” 

“Elijah...as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her.” Sophie pleaded, she needed Agnes.  

Elijah vampsped over to his jacket where it laid on the table and retrieved his phone.  

“Elijah!” Sophie yelled after him, stepping out of the water toward him. “She's our only access to the power we NEED to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!” 

“Caroline almost died.” Rebekah snapped. “Nothing is going to keep Klaus from killing Agnes. Not even Elijah.”

Caroline hated that the thought of Klaus killing Agnes filled her with a sense of peace and validation. Or how she wanted to kill Sophie even if there was a part of her that was getting quieter by the day that killing her was wrong no matter what Sophie had done to her. 

Elijah ignored Rebekah’s words, he knew Caroline mattered to his brother but he doubted he would choose her over him, earning his forgiveness for daggering and handing him over to Marcel.  He dialed Klaus’s number into his phone, raising it to his ear. “It's me, where are you?” he paused a beat. “Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly.” he ordered before hanging up and turning to Sophie. “I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes.” 

Sophie nodded at him in relief and Rebekah scoffed. If Elijah actually believed he would be able to stop Klaus from harming someone who harmed Caroline he clearly has yet to learn just how much Caroline meant to their brother. No matter, he would learn soon enough, no one got in between Klaus and Caroline. She still remembered how he had chosen to save Caroline over her.

Elijah grabbed up his jacket and shoes and walked away. Sophie and Hayley both turned to get out of the pool, but Hayley stopped Sophie at the steps, Hayley glanced at Rebekah and Caroline, the former seemed pretty occupied in making sure Caroline was going to be okay, Hayley turned back to Sophie. “I know we have our understanding,” their deal. “And you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I will have to kill you.” Deal or no deal. She didn’t care what secrets they shared. She would not have her life in jeopardy because of Sophie.  

Hayley waded out of the pool, brushing past Caroline and Rebekah. Sophie sighed in defeat, her eyes sliding to Caroline and Rebekah. Grimacing she hoped Elijah stayed true to his word and kept Klaus from killing Agnes.

* * *

 

Rebekah walked into Elijah's bedroom after reassuring herself Caroline was fine. She noticed he changed into some dry clothes.

She leaned in the doorway. Once the danger was gone would thing had become clear, she smiled. "The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans--” 

“Not now, Rebekah.” he cut her off sharply, walking toward the door in a hurry. “Can we discuss this when I return?"

Rebekah smiled faded as she turned serious. “I won't be here when you return.” 

Elijah stopped turning back to Rebekah. “That sounds like a goodbye.” 

“...I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are.” Rebekah said, there was no reason for her to stay longer, not really. “I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it.” her eyes teared up. “You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus.

Elijah looked at her and closed the distance between them. “Then you should stay.” 

Rebekah shook her head. “This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it” tears fell down her cheeks as she was overwhelmed by her own emotions. “I just want to be free.” It’s what she always wanted and she didn’t think that was too much too ask.  

”Well, then, go.” Elijah responded sadly, kissing her cheek. “You are free.” he turned, leaving her behind and Rebekah breathed in deeply, trying to compose herself.

* * *

 

Marcel finished off his drink just as Rebekah walked into the room. He was surprised she was visiting him at his place again. “Rebekah. Twice in one night. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, watching her move closer.  

“Call me old-fashioned, but I believe farewells are best in person.” Rebekah responded.  

Marcel inhaled sharply. “You got Elijah back, and now you two are gonna tuck-tail and run? Smart girl.” he paused a beat, locking her gaze. “Have a nice life.” 

“He's staying. And I'm not running, I'm disembarking a sinking ship.” Rebekah defended herself.  

“People have been saying this city's been sinking since I was a boy. It ain't going anywhere. But hey!” Marcel grabbed up a bottle of scotch. “How 'bout one for the road?” he poured the scotch into a glass.  

“Why? So you can liquor me up and convince me to stay?” Rebekah challenged. 

Marcel stood up, stepping into her space. “Why else did you come here?” 

Rebekah swallowed against the feeling she got at his close proximity.  “I came to say goodbye.” 

Marcel leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Then say it.” he pulled back to stare into her eyes for a long moment.  

“Forget it.” Rebekah said breaking the tense moment turning to leave but Marcel grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him, kissing her. He couldn’t just let her go when everything in him screamed at him to kiss her, to give into the feelings he still had for her.  

Rebekah pushed him away, glaring angrily that he had kissed her and hating that he had the effect to make her want more, still after all this time. She ran up to him, pressing her mouth against his kissing him. 

Marcel pushed her away just enough so he could take off her clothes, his mouth going right back to hers, deepening their kisses. Rebekah shoved him into a chair, climbing into his lap, straddling him. They both knew where this was going and were helpless to their desires to even try and put a stop to it. Losing themselves in their lust for one another.

* * *

 

The longer he was in the old witches presence the angrier Klaus got.

“You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message.” He vamp-sped over to Agnes his hand wrapping around her throat in a chokehold as he hoisted her into the air. “Don't. Touch. My. Family.” His eyes flickered black and amber. “Especially  _ Caroline _ .”  

The doors to the church opened and Elijah stepped inside. “Leave her.” he commanded, his eyes on his brother.  

Klaus pulled Agnes into a headlock, his hands tightly around her, standing back as he watched Elijah walked down the aisle. 

“I gave my word.” Elijah told him, drawing closer.  

Father Kieran stood up to greet Elijah, his eyes flickering between him and Klaus.  

“You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's 'Toodle-loo, Agnes.' She deserves it!” There was no way he was going to let the old hag live another night.  

“Niklaus, don't make another move. If you want my forgiveness I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word.” Elijah spoke calmly, so confident and so self-assured that he would be able to talk his brother down.  

Klaus glared at his brother. “Your forgiveness?” Klaus repeated. “You think I want your forgiveness? I don’t give a bloody crap about your forgiveness.” his voice change to a sneer. “The only thing I care about is making her pay for risking Caroline’s life.”

“This isn’t about her.” Elijah stepped toward his brother. “This is about your family.”

“It is always about her. Caroline is what matters to me!!” his arm tightened around Agnes and she started to choke, her eyes watering as she struggled for breath. “She is mine to protect, to keep safe, to make sure no harm comes to her. In that respect she is family. And I intend to keep her at my side for as long she will allow it.” His eyes flicker again. “Do not underestimate Caroline’s worth, brother. It’s a mistake you don’t want to make.” 

“Niklaus. Be reasonable.” Elijah took another step further. “This is about more than just-”

“I don’t care.” Klaus released his hold on Agnes.

Elijah's shoulders dropped, glad to have gotten through to him. 

Or so he thought. 

Klaus sent him a smirk before gripping Agnes head in his hands and pulling, smirking darkly. 

Agnes' eyes widened in fear, her face contorting in agony, she started to scream but it was cut off, the flesh of her neck tearing from her shoulder as Klaus ripped her head off with his bare hands, blood spraying everywhere, splatters catching his clothes, his neck, his hands covered with her blood. 

“Niklaus!” Elijah shouted in an angry reprimand before vamp-speeding over to one of the men who brought Agnes and ripped his heart out, he threw the second one into the air and did the same with the third, ripping their hearts from their chest, he turned back to Klaus with their bloody hearts in his hands. 

Klaus tossed Agnes head next to her decapitated body on the ground, raising a brow at Elijah. 

Elijah glared at Klaus, dropping the hearts to the floor. He pulled out his pocket square from his suit to wipe his hands clean of the blood. “ _ I _ was going to kill her.  _ I  _ was going make an example out of her. That nobody hurts my family and lives.  _ No one _ .” 

“I don’t much care what you were going to do.” Klaus stepped over Agnes body and into his brother’s space. “I was always going to be the one to kill her because anyone who wrongs Caroline  _ will die _ . Let that be a warning to  _ you, brother. _ ”

Elijah frowned, his glare fading. “What are you implying?”

“You invaded her mind, her privacy and I know you heard what she told me, yet you still haven’t apologized to her. The only reason,  _ the only reason _ I haven’t made you pay in spades for what you did is because you are my brother but try something like that again and even that won’t keep me from seeking justice on her behalf.” Klaus pushed past him. 

Elijah turned, grasping Klaus’s arm and turning him back around to face him. “Does she really mean that much to you, Niklaus? That you would go so far as to threaten your own family?"

Klaus tore his arm from Elijah's grip. “You can’t even begin to fathom how much she means to me.” he didn’t spare Elijah another look as he walked out of the church, leaving behind a shocked Elijah. 

He needed to see Caroline. Needed to see with his own eyes that she was safe. That the old witch failed. He just needed to see her.

* * *

 

Rebekah leaned on the balcony railing of the Abbatoir looking out at the people on the street, wearing nothing but Marcel's button-up shirt. He came up behind her nuzzling her neck. “Mmm.” Rebekah hummed, tilting her neck, giving him more room. “I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom.”

Marcel smiled against her skin. “I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel.” 

His words brought on a hint of guilt that she was lying to him about where she was staying. She smiled awkwardly. “It's plenty comfortable!” she turned away from him, moving to her bag. “I'm famished!” She pulled an apple out of her bag and offered it to him, hoping to distract him in some way.   

“Nah,” Marcel shook his head. “Apples aren't my thing.” 

“They were your favorite, once upon a time.” Rebekah pointed out in surprise. 

“Ah, they were!” Marcel admitted with a nod. “I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things.” 

Rebekah leaned against him, grabbing his arms. “Well, now you can have whatever you want.” She stared into his eyes, a beat passing between them. “Come with me.” 

“And go where Rebekah?” Marcel asked the thought of leaving his city was inconceivable to him.  

“Wherever we want to!” Rebekah responded, staring up at him searchingly. “We can build a home together, we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires…"

“Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home.” Marcel defended, stopping her.  

“It was my home, too, once.” Rebekah pointed out, dropping her hands from him. “I left.” 

“You ran.” Marcel countered strongly. “I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!” 

Rebekah took a step back from him. "I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen kings rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how big your empire becomes, it is  _ nothing  _ if you have no one to share it with.” her blue gaze hardened into a glare. “You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you.” She shoved the apple into his chest and turned on her heel, leaving. 

If he wouldn’t leave with her she wasn’t going to stick around. If he couldn’t choose her over one stupid doomed city of vampires and witches then he didn’t deserve her. 

Marcel stared out at the street, looking conflicted. He looked at the apple thoughtfully, lifting it to his nose, smelling it, the scent of it all too familiar.

* * *

 

The sound of a knock sounded at the plantation home, Caroline moved toward the door but Hayley was already pulling it open to reveal a young man around her age.

“Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel KNOWS that Klaus lied to him about where he lives.” The man said, his eyes worried. 

“I'm not his damn keeper, Josh.” Hayley said in annoyance. 

“Wait,” Caroline stepped forward. “Your Josh, the one Klaus has helping him?”

“The one he’s been compelling, yes.” Josh nodded. “It’s Caroline, right?”

“Caroline Forbes.” Caroline nodded. “Klaus should be back soon, you can come inside and wait if you want.”

Hayley looked between them before sighing and walking away.  

“No, that’s okay.” Josh said, surprised by the polite offer. 

“You sure? You can have some blood why you wait.” Caroline offered. “Klaus keeps blood bags on hand for me, you’re welcome to one if you like.” 

Josh frowned. “I’m sorry but what are you doing living here with Klaus? He’s scary and terrifying and you’re not.” He gave a small smile. “You seem too nice for someone like Klaus.”

Caroline chuckled. “Hearing that doesn’t surprise me. So would you like to wait for him?” 

“No that’s okay but thanks.” Josh shook his head. “Just...tell him to call me, please.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Caroline smiled. “As soon as I see him I’ll have him give you a call.”

“Thanks.” Josh offered a timid smile. “It was nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Caroline waited till he walked back down the steps before closing the door.

Marcel stood behind a tree, watching as Josh walked away unaware of his presence, unaware that he just heard everything that was said between him and whoever the brunette and blonde were. Marcel looked down noticing a bunch of apples that had fallen from the tree. He picked one up, the sight of it, standing beneath the tree brought an old memory to the surface. 

_ A young Marcel grunted in pain as he was whipped by a slavemaster. Tired of being whipped and treated like he was nothing, he snatched up an apple and brought his arm back, throwing the apple as hard as he could at the man in anger.   _

Marcel looked at the apple in his hand, his jaw clenching and then he looked over at the plantation house, his hand tightening around the apple.

* * *

Caroline turned heading toward the kitchen. Hayley was at the island, dipping pickles in chocolate ice cream.”

Caroline’s face scrunched up grossed out as she grabbed a bag of blood and poured it into a glass. 

“What?” Hayley asked, seeing her expression. “Never seen a pregnant girl eat before?”

“Not something so gross, no.” Caroline lifted her glass to her lips, swallowing the blood down. 

“And that isn’t?” Hayley retorted making a disgusted face. 

Caroline shrugged. “You know, you didn’t have to be so rude to Josh.” 

“Why? He’s just some vampire Klaus is using. What does it matter?” Hayley replied. 

Caroline opened her mouth to reply that just because Klaus was using him, it didn’t mean Josh didn’t matter. He was still a person who had the unfortunate luck of getting pulled into this mess. However, she was cut off before she could get a word out as another knock sounded through the home. 

“I thought Josh left.” Hayley complained, going to answer the door. 

Caroline followed, wondering if he changed his mind about waiting.

“Ugh, what the hell, Josh?” Hayley complained pulling the door open, her eyes widening when she saw it was not Josh.  

“Hi there, I'm Marcel.” Marcel smiled widely and Caroline stepped forward, her hand reaching out to pull Hayley back, her first instinct being to keep the twins safe and that meant keeping Hayley safe. “I don't think we've met!” 

Hayley stumbled back as Caroline pulled her behind her. She clenched her jaw, even as fear shot through her at the sight of the man. 

Caroline placed herself in front of him, putting on a false smile. “We haven’t but I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope.” Marcel grinned. 

Caroline smiled falsely. “Depends on who spoke of you.” 

Marcel laughed, his eyes lit with amusement. “Touché.”

* * *

 

Klaus walked down bourbon street, his phone out as he called Caroline’s cell, needing to know she was okay. He clenched his jaw when all he got was her voicemail, angrily he shoved his phone back in his pocket feeling an urgency to get home and see her.

“Hey, where you been?” 

Marcel’s voice from behind him had him stopping in his tracks, he rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to Marcel, keeping his expression neutral.  

“Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?” Marcel asked, a glint in his eye. 

Klaus forced a fake smile. “Water under the bridge.” 

“Cami's all yours if you're interested.” Marcel nodded at the door to Rousseau’s. It was only then that Klaus realized they were standing just outside the bar. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was not interested in some human bartender, her only used to him was finding out things he needed to know about the man in front of him. 

“I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship. Life's all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you."

“Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago.” Klaus lied smoothly.  

Marcel smiled and shook his head, a glint in his eye. “Nooo, I mean your other place.”

* * *

 

Elijah walked through the plantation home, frowning at how silent it was. Like no one was there.

“Hayley?” He called out, looking around.  

* * *

 

“Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over.” Marcel commented, his eyes calculating.  

“Well, how rude of me,” replied Klaus, pretending not to be bothered that Marcel knew where he was really staying. “I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him.” Klaus smiled insincerely.  

Marcel smiled, chuckling. “Good! I look forward to it.” He extended his hand.

Klaus shook it, showing no hesitation but as soon as Marcel continued on his way past him, his smile vanished, a look of worry feeling his eyes. His only thought of Caroline.  

* * *

Elijah stood in Hayley’s room, worry coursing through him as he put his phone to his ear.

“Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah.” Elijah could hear the sound of the wind and cars on her end and knew she was heading out of the city. 

“Is she with you?” he asked worriedly.  

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rebekah demanded. Who the hell was she supposed to have with her?  

“Hayley's gone, where is she?” Elijah asked, hoping Rebekah knew.  

“WHAT?” Rebekah responded in shock her brow furrowing. “Wait, is Caroline gone, too?”

Elijah turned around at footsteps behind and saw Klaus in the doorway, anxiousness coming off him in ways.  

“Marcel was here.” Klaus looked around. “Tell me Caroline is here.” 

Elijah stunned by the news that Marcel was there absently dropped the phone from his ear. 

“Where’s Caroline?” Klaus repeated. “Elijah, tell me where she is?”

“She’s not here. Neither is Hayley.” Elijah said. “If Marcel was here and they’re gone..”

Klaus’s eyes flashed. “I have to find her. I have to get Caroline back!” He whirled around to leave.

Elijah sped blocking his path. “Brother, you’re not thinking rationally. We need to be smart about this.” 

Klaus eyes changed to black and amber a growl ripping from his chest. “Get out of my way!” he shoved him to the side making his back slam into Hayley’s bedroom door. “I’m going to get her back and I don’t care what I have to do or who I have to go through, including you.

Klaus pushed past him, desperation taking over. He had to find her even if he had to tear through the city. 

He would find his Caroline.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me anything about my stories on tumblr. 
> 
> tumblr - originalhybridloverfics


End file.
